Suzette Gaunt und die blutigen Rosen
by suedehead
Summary: dritter und letzter teil der reihe um die gute suze! die todesser halten sie für tot und suzette, wieder völlig gesund, muss sich versteckt halten. dumbledore tappt im dunklen, was die horkruxe angeht und seine zeit wird knapp. sn
1. Chapter 1

1. Die Party

**Es stellte das Ereignis des Jahres in der Studentenszene von Camden dar. Jedes Jahr im Sommer feierten Natalie Riemer und Desirée Thong ihren Geburtstag. Sie waren beste Freundinnen und ihre Geburtstage lagen nur drei Tage auseinander, sodass sie und ihre vermögenden Eltern jedes Jahr gemeinsam die größte Party der Saison schmissen.**

**Die gesamte Studentenschaft aus dem Stadtteil Camden war eingeladen in einen gemieteten Club, einer der angesagtesten Locations in ganz London.**

**Nat und Des waren außerdem ganz gut mit Penny befreunden, über die sie auch Suzette kannten und aus Zwecken der Höflichkeit mit eingeladen hatten. Sie hatten noch nicht mitbekommen, dass Suzette und Penny sich kein Wort mehr zu sagen hatten, denn Penny war in den letzten beiden Semestern kaum auf dem Campus gesehen worden. Sie erzählte, sie hätte sehr lange im Krankenhaus gelegen.**

**Weder Desirée noch Natalie konnten Suzette besonders gut leiden. Das Mädchen kam ihnen seltsam vor. Sie lebte in einer Studentenwohnung ohne zu studieren und schien auch sonst nichts zu arbeiten. Man hielte sie für einen Schmarotzer, der Penny das Geld aus der Tasche zog.**

**Dennoch ließ sich Suzette, die, seit die Ferien begonnen hatten, ungemein gut aufgelegt war, es sich nicht nehmen auf diesem Event zu erscheinen. Im letzten Jahr war sie immerhin schon nicht hingegangen, weil der Tod Cedric Diggorys und ihr Gespräch mit einem gewissen dunklen Magier sie ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen hatten.**

**Heute war es anders. Suzette war glücklich, endlich diese Narben in ihrem linken Arm losgeworden zu sein. Zwar konnte man jetzt das Dunkle Mal wieder in ganzer Pracht sehen, doch es schmerzte und blutete nicht mehr. Snape hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sein Trank hatte die Narben in Sekunden zu heilen und schließlich gänzlich verschwinden lassen.**

**Suzette betrat den kleinen, gemütliche, Club, welcher im Stile einer jamaikanischen Strand-Bar dekoriert war, recht früh am Abend. Sie war allein gekommen. Nachdem sie bei Penny hinausgeflogen war, hatte sie sich eine eigene Wohnung gemietet für die drei Monate, die sie überhaupt noch in London jährlich verbrachte.**

**Es waren noch nicht allzu viele Leute anwesend, aber dennoch floss der Alkohol schon in Strömen.**

**Einige von Des' Freunden machten sich an den Biervorräten unter der Theke zu schaffen, während Nat wie üblich der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit bei den Mädchen war.**

**Nat war ein sehr hübsches Mädchen mit langen, schwarzen Haaren, großen Kinder-Kulleraugen und einem Karpfenmund. Leider war sie nicht nur hübsch, sondern auch unglaublich dämlich. Sie hatte einen Freund namens Michael. Die beiden waren gerade frisch verliebt und immer und überall am Knutschen. Nat studierte auf Lehramt, doch Suzette glaubte nicht, dass dieses Mädchen irgendwann einmal vor einer Klasse voller Rowdies bestehen konnte. Sie war recht ängstlich und zerging in falscher, gespielter Scheu. Sie wusste um ihr Image als scheues Reh und spielte das schamlos aus.**

**Des hingegen war eher der bullige Typ. Sie trug gerne sportliche Kleidung, die ihre leichte Fettleibigkeit überdeckten. Sie war immer perfekt geschminkt und gestylt. Man konnte ihr viel vorwerfen, aber nicht, dass sie keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie sie das beste aus sich heraus holte. Des Familie stammte aus Vietnam und so besaß sie die in Europa als exotisch geltenden Mandelaugen, die in ihrem kreisrundem Gesicht allerdings auch nichts mehr reißen konnten.**

**Sie war ein lautes, albernes Mädchen, dem man aber unter keinen Umständen in die Quere kommen durfte. Sie war ein Lästermaul wie es im Buche stand. Da sie äußerst populär auf dem Campus war, hatte sie viel Einfluss und Gerüchte, die sie in die Welt setzte, konnten Menschen in ein tiefes Loch stürzen. Man musste sehr vorsichtig mit ihr umgehen, denn der kleinste Fehltritt in ihren Augen konnte einen Zickenkrieg ungeahnten Ausmaßes heraufbeschwören. Des hatte einen Freund namens Daniel. Die beiden waren schon länger zusammen, was Suzette wunderte, denn sie glaubte eigentlich, dass sie sich Daniel damals nur angelachte hatte um sich an ihrem Ex-Freund zu rächen. Suzette kannte Daniel nicht gut, sie wusste nur, dass er etwas mit Naturwissenschaften studierte, im gleichen Kurs wie Desirée.**

„**Hey Sue!" rief Des scheinheilig und rannte auf Suzette zu um ihr um den Hals zu fallen, „Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Erzähl mal, was machst du so?".**

„**Och, ich hab während der Schulzeit einen Job als Erzieherin an einem Internat angenommen.", erzählte Suzette. „Ach wirklich? Welches Internat? Kenn ich es? Und wie ist es da so? Man hat dich ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen! Wie geht es eigentlich Penny? Die hat sich ja vielleicht rar gemacht.".**

„**Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihr ist. Wir... wir haben uns gestritten. Ich glaube du kennst das Internat nicht. Ist eine Einrichtung für schwer erziehbare Kinder.", log Suzette und befreite sich aus dem Klammergriff Desirées, als auch schon Nat auf sie zu kam, um sie zu begrüßen: „Hi Sue! Nett, dass du vorbei kommst.".**

„**Jap. Hi Nat.", und Suzette schob sich hinüber zur Bar, wo sie sich zwischen zwei in Fußball-Trikots gekleideten Jungs hindurchzwängte, und sich einen Cocktail bestellte.**

„**Hey Sue!", rief ein Typ von der anderen Seite des Raums. Suzette drehte sich um und winkte dem kleinen Jungen, den sie an seiner Strickweste erkannte, dessen Namen ihr allerdings entfallen war.**

**Die Party war gut. Stimmung kam auf, der Alkohol floss und die Musik war sogar für Suzettes Geschmack annehmbar. Sehr spät tauchte Penny mit einem Jungen auf, den Suzette noch nie gesehen hatte, aber sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Auch Penny sah sich nur kurz um, erblickt Suzette beim Smalltalk an der Theke und ließ sich demonstrativ am Tisch neben Nat nieder.**

**Gegen elf Uhr hatte Suzette sämtliche Telefonnummern der Typen um sie herum, die sie aus reiner Höflichkeit angenommen hatte. Sie würde mit Sicherheit niemanden von ihnen je anrufen. Auch hatte das Internat, auf dem sie arbeitete keinen Telefonanschluss. **

**Suzette war im Grunde ein unkompliziertes Mädchen, was die meisten ihrer Geschlechtsgenossinnen wohl als Verrat verstanden, den Jungs aber eine erfrischende Abwechslung war.**

**Als Hexe war Suzette es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass Unterschiede zwischen Jungs und Mädchen gemachte wurden. In einem Quidditch-Team gab es ja schließlich auch keine Vorgaben, was das Geschlecht betraf. Mädchen konnten genauso gefährliche Flüche aussprechen wie Jungs und sie konnten genau so mächtige Magierinnen werden wie ihre männlichen Kollegen. Niemand, nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord zweifelte das an. Nur die Muggel maßen mit zweierlei Maß.**

**Die feuchtfröhliche Party bewegte sich ihrem Höhepunkt zu, als es Mitternacht schlug und Suzette vom Tequila verwirrt von einem Typen namens Daniel auf die Tanzfläche gezogen wurde.**

**Es war Hochsommer und Suzette trug ein blaues, geblümtes Sommerkleid und lief – weil ihr mit der Zeit die Füße in ihren hochhackigen Sandalen wehtaten - barfuß durch verschüttete Getränke und heruntergefallen Knabberein.**

**Vor Suzettes Auge drehte sich alles. Sie konnte kaum noch das Gesicht erkennen, dass sie da zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte, geschweige denn ihren Körper halbwegs im Takt zur Musik bewegen.**

**An den umstehenden Tischen zerrissen sich die Mädchen das Maul darüber, wie ein Mädchen so besoffen sein konnte. Suzette hingegen hatte Spaß.**

„**Kuck dir das an!", zischte Des hinüber zu einem großen, mageren Mädchen, das seine schwere Brille, die ihm leider überhaupt nicht stand, nach oben schob. „Kuck dir das an! So eine Mistbiene!".**

**Nat kam zu ihrer Freundin geeilt: „Lässt du dir das gefallen, Des?", fragte sie und Desirées Gesicht verfinsterte sich noch ein wenig mehr.**

**Schließlich stand sie auf, stürmte auf die Tanzfläche und zog ihren Freund brutal zu sich hinüber an den Tisch, wobei sie Suzette einen unsanften Knuff in die Seite befügte, sodass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor.**

**Sie richtete sich auf und stakste den beiden nach, stützte sich auf den Tisch und blinzelte, damit sie den Jungen besser betrachten konnte: seine strähnigen straßenköter-blonden Haare erinnerten sie an fatal an Remus Lupin, auch wenn Daniel um einiges gepflegter wirkte. Sie kicherte über das bitterböse Gesicht von Des und der anderen Mädchen, dann sagte sie: „Sorry, ich hab's nicht gewusst. Tut mir leid. Ich...", sie versuchte wieder ernst zu werden, „Es war keine Absicht... also dahinter.".**

„**Ist kein Problem!", machte Daniel und blickte hin und her zwischen seiner vor Zorn erröteten Freundin und der verlegenen Suzette.**

„**Weißt du was, Sue? Warum gehst du nicht einfach?", machte Nat und so einige wütende, geschminkte Augenpaar blitzten hinüber zu ihr.**

„**Okay, okay.", sagte diese und drehte sich um, ihre Schuhe, ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke zusammen zu suchen.**

**Als Suzette sich wieder hinter die Theke zurück gezogen hatte, wo sie ihre Sachen deponiert wusste, richteten sich die eben erwähnten Augenpaare auf eine weitere Person, die plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung durch die Tür getreten war.**

**Ein großer, hagerer Mann, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, vielleicht etwas über 30 Jahre alt stand nun mitten im Raum. Das fahle Gesicht mit der überdimensionalen Hakennase, welches von einem Vorhang halblanger, fettiger schwarzer Haare umspielt war schaute sich suchend um. Er schien nicht zu finden, was er suchte und ging geradewegs auf die beiden Gastgeber der Party zu.**

**Nat und Des erschraken nicht schlecht, als sie Professor Snape erblickten. Was machte er hier? Was wollte dieser Mann von ihnen.**

„**Entschuldigung!", fuhr er Desirée an, „Ich suche Suzette. Ich denke ihr kennt sie.".**

**Des begann zu stottern, denn dieser Mann machte ihr tatsächlich ziemliche Angst: „Sie ist... Ich weiß nicht... Sie wollte eigentlich schon gehen.".**

**Wieder wandte sich Snape suchend um und Nat stieß Des von der Seite her an, als sie flüsterte: „Woher kennt der denn Sue? Und was will er von ihr?".**

„**Ich hab keine Ahnung.", erklärte Des.**

„**Entschuldigung!", warf Michael, Nats Freund ein, „Wer genau ist das? Und wie läuft der denn herum?".**

„**Das ist...", begann Des, doch Nat vollendete den Satz, „Das ist ein Lehrer von einer Schule, wo wir mal waren.".**

„**Früher! Ist schon lange her!", warf Des ein, „Ich war dort nur ein halbes Jahr. Hat mir nicht gefallen. Ich meine kuckt euch den Typen mal an! Würdet ihr so jemanden als Lehrer haben wollen?".**

„**Ihr wart zusammen auf der Schule?", fragte Daniel überrascht.**

**Nat erklärte: „Ich war da auch nur ein Jahr. Meine Eltern wollten, dass ich auf eine normale...", sie kassierte einen Rippenstoß ihrer Freundin, bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte.**

„**Eine normale Schule?", fragte Michael verwirrt, doch in diesem Augenblick erblickte Suzette ihren Mentor im Raum stehen und schritt, so nüchtern es ging, auf ihn zu.**

„**Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Suzette und alle Ohren im Raum waren auf die Szene gerichtet.**

„**Professor Dumbledore schickt mich.", sagte Snape.**

„**Und?", fragte Suzette belustigt, dass alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr lag.**

„**Ach Herrje!", rief Snape, als er erkannte wie betrunken Suzette war und kramte in seinem Umhang nach einem Fläschchen: „Hier trink das!", knurrte er.**

**Suzette tat es und musste schon nach wenigen Sekunden erbärmlich mit sich kämpfen, dass sie sich nicht mitten in den Raum erbrach: „Was ist das?", fragte sie entsetzt.**

„**Ein Brechmittel!", sagte Snape kühl, „Anders ist man einer derartigen Trunkenheit nicht beizukommen.".**

**Im letzten Moment konnte Suzette sich einen Mülleimer greifen und sich dort hinein übergeben, bis sie wieder recht nüchtern vor Snape stand.**

„**Nun,", begann Snape erneut, „vielleicht gehen wir besser.".**

**An den Tischen und an der Theke wurde jedoch weiterhin getuschelt und sich das Maul zerrissen, bis Nat sich schließlich traute und Professor Snape fragte: „Professor, was machen sie hier? Sehen sie, wir führen ein ganz normales Leben. Lassen sie uns doch bitte in Frieden. Und was hat Sue damit zu tun?".**

„**Sie müsste doch in unserem Jahrgang gewesen sein?", überlegte Des und funkelte Suzette böse an.**

„**Das war sie.", sprach Snape und zerrte Suzette weiter in Richtung Tür. Es war ihm ohne Zweifel unangenehm vor all den Leuten mit Suzette zu sprechen, aber Suzette riss sich los: „Ihr ward in Hogwarts?", brach es aus ihr heraus.**

„**Hog-was?", fragte Michael dazwischen.**

„**Was dagegen?", fauchte Des.**

„**Welches Haus?", fragte Suzette.**

„**Gryffindor!", antwortete Des.**

**Suzette rümpfte die Nase, sagte aber nichts.**

„**Und du?", fragte Nat etwas freundlicher.**

„**Na, wo war diese Schlange wohl?", rief Des und Nat setzte ein schockiertes Gesicht auf: „Eine Slytherin?".**

„**Jap!", lachte Suzette.**

„**Hallo?", unterbrach das Mädchen mit der schweren Brille das Gespräch, „Worum geht es denn hier?".**

„**Wir sollten gehen, Suzette.", mahnte Snape.**

„**Du bist per Du mit Snape?", zischte Des abfällig.**

„**Professor Snape, wenn's recht ist!", mischte sich der Tränkemeister ein und fixierte Desirée mit seinen unergründlichen, schwarzen Augen: „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sind wir damals wegen meiner Wenigkeit von der Schule abgegangen, nicht wahr? Ihre Eltern müssen ja wirklich schwer enttäuscht sein! Eine Hexe, die sich freiwillig für ein Leben als Squib entscheidet, nur weil ein einziger Lehrer es wagt, ihr die Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sagen. Miss Thong, sie sind und waren schon immer eine arrogante Ziege!".**

„**Hexe?", rief Daniel erstaunt.**

„**Ja, weißt du...", begann Nat, doch sie wusste nicht, wie sie den Satz beenden sollte.**

„**Sie und ich sind Hexen!", endlich sprach Des es aus, „Und Sue ist offensichtlich auch eine, was?". Suzette nickte.**

„**Hogwarts ist ein Internat, wo Hexen und Zauberer das Zaubern lernen.", erklärte Nat, „Aber Des und ich waren nicht lange dort. Meine Eltern sind kein Zauberer und sie wollten nicht, dass ich das ganze da lerne.".**

„**Ihr seid was?", erkundigte sich Michael nochmals.**

„**Hexen!", meinte Suzette genervt und nun war sie es, die Snape nach draußen zerren wollte.**

„**Ach eins noch!", fiel Snape ein, „In näherer Zukunft wäre es angebracht sich ein wenig über die Vorkommnisse in der Zauberergemeinschaft zu informieren. Muggelgeborene Hexen und Squibs werden es wohl bald mit Schikanen zu tun bekommen.", er grinste gehässig.**

„**Wieso?", wollte Nat wissen.**

„**Der Dunkle Lord ist zurück.", sagte Suzette völlig emotionslos, „Nicht mitbekommen?".**

„**Wer? Sagt mal, wovon redet ihr denn überhaupt alle?", rief Daniel dazwischen, „Also: Ihr seid alle Hexen und gingt auf diese Schule da und ihr ward in Häusern. Was ist ein Muggelgeborener? Was ist der Dunkle Lord? Was ist ein Squib? Wer seid ihr überhaupt?".**

„**Auf dieser Schule gibt es vier Häuser, auf die man verteilt wird.", erklärte Nat freundlich, „Ich war in Hufflepuff, Des in Gryffindor und Sue offensichtlich in Slytherin.".**

„**Ich wusste es schon immer! Du bist eine Schlange! Ein durchtriebenes, hinterlistiges Luder!", keifte Des dazwischen.**

„**Und du nichts weiter als ein kratzbürstiges Kätzchen, Schatz!", sagte Suzette gelassen. **

**Desirées Blick wollte Suzette auf der Stelle umbringen.**

„**Ein Muggel ist ein Mensch, der nicht zaubern kann, also ihr. Und eine Muggelgeborene schließlich eine Hexe mit Eltern, die Muggel sind. Ein Squib ist ein normaler, nicht magischer Mensch mit Magiern als Eltern.", erklärte Nat weiter.**

**Daniel atmete tief aus: „Das soll einer glauben.".**

„**Ich glaube, es bringt ohnehin sehr wenig, das alles zu erklären, Miss Riemer.", sagte Snape mit seiner öligsten Stimme, „Wir werden, sobald wie disappariert sind, einen Vergiss-Mich herschicken. Ich möchte nur, dass ihr beiden gewarnt seid, dass der Dunkle Lord es womöglich auf euch und eure Familien abgesehen hat.".**

„**Er ist nicht zurück!", rief Des dazwischen, „Er ist tot! Harry Potter, hat ihn erledigt!".**

„**Na, dann schau mal her!", Suzette zog ihren linken Ärmel nach oben und entblößte das Dunkle Mal, was Des einen Schrecken durch den gesamten Körper jagte: „Du?... Du... eine Todesserin!?", rief sie entsetzt und angeekelt.**

**Suzette grinste böse, sagte aber nichts dazu.**

„**Er ist zurück und ihr solltet meine Warnung ernst nehmen, schließlich ward ihr mit Suzette befreundet. Sie töten gerne das gesamte Umfeld einer Verräterin, wenn sie es zu fassen bekommen.", und damit verließen Suzette und Snape die Party, die sich jetzt in heißen Diskussionen über Hexen und Zauberer, über Hogwarts, die Person Severus Snapes, über Todesser und den Dunklen Lord auswuchs.**


	2. Chapter 2

2. Die Schule in den Ferien

„**Was sollte das, Severus?", fragte Suzette, als sie sich draußen vor der Tür standen.**

„**Ich musste sie warnen! Es ist so, wie ich es sagte: Sie werden bald in Schwierigkeiten sein.".**

„**Wieso bist du hierher gekommen?", fragte Suzette gereizt.**

„**Weil ich dich gesucht habe und du hier warst!", erklärte Snape kühl.**

**Suzette war wütend und stiefelte davon. Wie konnte Severus hier nur hineinplatzen? Wie konnte er nur dieses Gespräch aufkommen lassen? Wieso waren ausgerechnet Nat und Des Hexen? Wieso musste sie es gerade heute herausfinden? Und wieso musste sie es gerade in dieser Situation herausfinden? **

**Suzette rannte davon. **

**Was bildetet sich Severus eigentlich ein, sie so bloßzustellen?**

**Suzette war es nicht gewohnt hohe Schuhe zu tragen und stakste so nur ungeschickt über die Promenade vorbei an den neonleuchtenden und wummernden Nachtclubs Camdens.**

**Snape hatte sie scheinbar abgehängt. In diese Gegend würde ihn nichts und niemand hinziehen. Suzette triumphierte innerlich, als sie nicht aufpasste und mit dem rechten Fuß über die Bordsteinkante trat, umknickte, hinfiel und sich den Knöchel verstauchte. Sie fluchte leise in sich hinein.**

**Ehe sie sich die Verstauchung heilen konnte, fuhr auch schon ein langer, glänzender Wagen vor und hielt gleich neben Suzette, die immer noch auf dem Boden hockte und sich den Fuß hielt.**

Die Hintertür der weißen Limousine öffnete sich und das erste, was Suzette von ihren Insassen sah, war ein weißer Schlangenlederstiefel im Cowboy-Style.

„**Suzette, werd vernünftig!", hörte sie es plötzlich hinter sich rufen. Snape war ihr doch gefolgt und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl im bunten Nachtleben Londons. „Sei nicht so kindisch! Du weißt selbst...".**

„**Die Dame hat sich entschieden, mein Lieber!", sprach plötzlich eine tiefe und dumpfe Stimme, die offensichtlich zu dem weißen Schlangenlederstiefel gehörte.**

„**Was haben sie sich da hineinzumischen!", knurrte Snape aalglatt und machte ein gelangweiltes Gesicht.**

„**Entschuldigen sie, aber das Mädchen hat sich offensichtlich anders entschieden, was man ihr im übrigen nicht verübeln kann, wenn ich mir sie mal ansehen.".**

„**Ich frage sie noch einmal: Was geht sie das an?", brummte Snape schon etwas genervter.**

**Während die beiden sich stritten, konnte Suzette unbemerkt und wortlos ihren verstauchten Knöchel heilen und stand vom Boden auf.**

„**Suzette, komm jetzt!", Snape zerrte ungeduldig an Suzettes Kleid und der Typ, dessen Gesicht ebenfalls die Konsistenz von Schlangenleder hatte, ging dazwischen: „Hören sie, so geht man nicht mit einer Lady um!".**

**Suzette blickte den Kerl an und musste ein wenig in sich hinein grinsen. Sein alternden Gesicht war von einer Überdosis Sonnenbankbräune verschrumpelt und verhärmt, sodass er um Jahre älter aussah, als er eigentlich war. Er versuchte offensichtlich wie ein Dandy zu wirken, sah in Suzettes Augen allerdings eher aus wie eine traurige Witzfigur. Er trug einen weißen Hut und goldenen Schmuck um den Hals, der völlig stillos erschien. Seine Zähne waren blendend weiß gebleicht und auf seinem Jackett war sein Monogramm „M.P." gestickt.**

**Neureich, dachte Suzette, und musste erneut innerlich kichern, als sie daran dachte, wie Lucius Malfoy bei solchen Typen immer die Fassung verloren hatte. „Sie ziehen unseren ganzen Stand in der Dreck! Keinerlei Würde im Leib!", hatte er immer gewettert und selbst dabei niemals die oben gehaltene Nase sinken lassen.**

„**Wie sehen sie überhaupt aus, mein Lieber? Als wollten sie auf einer Beerdigung. Ich muss sie enttäuschen, wenn sie glauben in dem Aufzug in einen Club eingelassen zu werden. Wenn ich die Lady stattdessen auf einen Drink einladen dürfte?", sagte M.P. und blickte von Snape zu Suzette, die schon fast prusten musste.**

„**Es ist nicht meine Absicht, in einen dieser Clubs einzukehren und ich wüsste auch nicht, was sie das angehen würde, wenn es so wäre. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen, habe ich bedeutendere Dinge zu erledigen. Kommst du jetzt, Suzette?".**

„**Suzette heißen sie also?", der Typ blieb hartnäckig, „Eine Französin?".**

„**So ist es, aber ich habe leider auch bedeutsamere Dinge zu tun, als mit ihnen über meine Herkunft zu reden. Wenn sie uns nun bitte entschuldigen würden?", sie griff Severus' Arm und stolzierte mit ihm kichernd in einen kleine Seitengasse, wo sie disapparierte, bevor Snape ihr eine Szene machen konnte.**

**Kaum in Hogsmeade angekommen donnerte er auch schon los: „Was sollte diese Aktion?".**

„**Was sollte deine Aktion?", fragte Suzette kühn zurück.**

„**Es ist wie ich es sage! Wir befinden uns alle in Gefahr und jeder sollte gewarnt sein!".**

**Suzette sagte nichts mehr, sie wusste, dass sie verloren hatte, war aber immer noch wütend.**

**Snape lenkte ein und vom Thema ab: „Du kannst nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Es sind zu viele Kinder von Todessern an dieser Schule, die dich für tot halten.".**

„**Ich dachte, die wären alle in Askaban?", fragte Suzette erstaunt.**

„**Die meisten. Aber eben nicht alle. Schon allein Narcissa darf nicht erfahren, dass du noch am Leben bist.".**

„**Schon gut, schon gut! Was soll ich also hier?", fragte Suzette.**

„**Dumbledore hat mich aufgetragen, dich nach Hogsmeade zu bringen. Er hält das für den sichersten Ort, wo der Orden dich ein wenig im Auge hat. Außerdem sagt er, er müsse dringend mit dir etwas besprechen. Er will dich im übrigen heute noch sehen deswegen.".**

**Suzette zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was konnte der Schulleiter jetzt noch von ihr verlangen?**

„**Am besten du gehst gleich zu ihm hinauf. Ich muss zurück nach Spinner's End, wenn ich zu lange weg bleibe, wird Wurmschwanz noch misstrauisch.", sprach er und disapparierte.**

**Suzette machte sich auf den Weg bergan zum Schloss.**** Der Berg und schließlich das Schulgelände erschienen Suzette wie verlassen. Keine Menschenseele hielt sich in den Ferien hier auf. Die Schüler waren nach Hause oder in den Urlaub gefahren, die Lehrer ebenso. Filch brachte wie jedes Jahr sein Sommerhaus in Spanien auf Fordermann und Mme Pomfrey besuchte während der drei Monate im Sommer ihre Schwester in Glasgow.**

**Die Geister in den Gängen und die Portraits auf den Fluren langweilten sich zu Todes und Peeves hatte sich in eine tiefe Depression gestürzt.**

**Als Suzette die leeren Hallen von Hogwarts betrat war ihr durchaus mulmig zu Mute. Jeder Schritt, den sie unternahm, hallte von tausend Wänden wieder. Hunderte Augenpaare der gelangweilten Portraitierten folgen ihr und die unteren Glasmalereinen auf den kristallnen Fenstern warfen ein verwirrendes Licht-Schattenspiel auf den Fußboden und in Suzettes Augen.**

**Am Wasserspeier angekommen, bewegte der sich schon, ohne dass Suzette ein Wort sagen musste, zu Seite und gab den Weg in das Büro des Schulleiters frei.**

**Professor Dumbledore pflegte es üblicherweise in den Sommermonaten Urlaub in der Südsee zu machen, wo er eine kleine Strandhütte besaß, doch aus gegebenem Anlass musste er in diesem Jahr in England bleiben. Ein Krieg war jetzt unvermeidlich und nur er hatte die Chance gegen Voldemort zu gewinnen.**

**Suzette fand Dumbledore in Gedanken versunken in seinem Denkarium. Als er Suzette bemerkte, tauchte er aus der Steinschale auf und sah das Mädchen übermüdet und reichlich schlaff an: „Da sind sie ja, Suzette. Ich bin erleichtert, dass sie ihren Weg unversehrt zu mir gefunden haben.", sagte er leise und fast schon tonlos.**

**Suzette nickte.**

„**Severus in eine solche Gegend zu schicken hat mich ganz schöne Überredungskunst gekostet.", er lächelte müde.**

**Suzette erwiderte.**

„**Suzette, die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Ich glaube, das wissen sie. Ich muss sie bitten, da sie sich nicht mehr während der Schulzeit im Schloss aufhalten können, wenigstens ein Zimmer in Hogsmeade zu beziehen. Ich werde ihre Hilfe benötigen.".**

**Suzette sagte immer noch nichts, der arme, alte Mann wirkt nun zum ersten Mal verletzlich auf die junge Hexe, die sich darüber nicht wenig erschreckte.**

„**Lord Voldemort und seine Anhänger halten sie für tot. Sie dürfen also keinem Todesser, oder einem seiner Verwandten und Vertrauten unter die Augen kommen. Da wir hier auf Hogwarts einige Kinder von Todessern beherbergen, werden wir uns heute zum letzten Mal hier in diesen Räumlichkeiten treffen können.", erklärte er.**

„**Ja, Professor Snape hat es mir bereits erklärt.", sagte Suzette mit dünner Stimme.**

**Dumbledore lächelte: „Sie müssen meine Verfassung entschuldigen, ich bin ein wenig übermüdet. Ich finde einfach nicht wonach ich suche, doch ich hoffe, dass sie mir helfen können.".**

„**Worum geht es denn?", fragte Suzette ungeduldig.**

„**Nur die Ruhe, Suzette. Es gibt noch andere Dinge. Sehr viele Todesser sind nach meinem kleinen Abstecher ins Ministerium nach Askaban gebracht worden. Aber wiegen sie sich nicht in falscher Sicherheit. Es sind noch genug Sympathisanten da draußen und die erkennen sie nicht an dunklen Masken oder Zeichen auf der Haut. Sie müssen meine Bitte unbedingt beherzigen und sich so gut versteckt wie möglich halten. Ich habe Rosmertha eingeweiht und ihnen ein Zimmer in den drei Besen besorgt. Dort können die Mitglieder des Ordens sie ganz gut schützen.".**

„**Ich benötige keinen Schutz, Professor. Ich kann mich verteidigen!", meinte Suzette etwas genervt.**

„**Sicher können sie das!", lautete die Antwort, „Es ist nur so, dass sie sich immer noch auf gefährlichem Boden befinden, ich allerdings trotzdem ihre Hilfe hier benötige. Sie werden sich damit anfreunden müssen, wenn sie auf die Straße zu gehen, sich unsichtbar zu machen.".**

**Suzette ekelte sich allein bei dem Gedanken und beschloss diesen Ratschlag gänzlich zu ignorieren.**

„**Es gibt jedoch noch mehr schlechte Neuigkeiten. Die Todesser, diejenigen, die übrig geblieben sind, haben den Auftrag erhalten, einigen deiner Freunde aufzulauern, da sie herausgefunden haben, dass du mit Muggeln befreundet warst oder es immer noch bist. Ich werde eine Gruppe Auroren zu ihrer Sicherheit bereit halten müssen. Aber auch meine Ressourcen sind begrenzt, Suzette. Wir müssen diesen Krieg so schnelle wie möglich gewinnen, bevor Voldemort genug Anhänger gefunden hat, um den ganzen Kontinent unter seine Herrschaft zu bekommen. Bis jetzt beschränke ich mich lediglich auf Schutz und Sicherheit einzelner, doch schon bald werden wir kämpfen müssen. Ich will vorbereitet sein, Suzette. Doch ich finde nicht, wonach ich suche!".**

„**Meine Freunde?", stieß Suzette aus, „Ich dachte, Snape hatte ihnen nur Angst machen wollen?!".**

„**Oh nein, durchaus nicht! Voldemort und seine Anhänger hassen drei Dinge: Muggel, Blutsverräter und Schlammblüter. Sie gelten als Verräter und so bilden ihre Muggelfreunde einen willkommen Spaß für die Todesser. Wie ich erst kürzlich erfahren habe, befinden sich zusätzlich noch ein Squib und eine muggelgeborene Hexe in der Schusslinie. Ich habe Professor Snape gebeten, diese Party zu sprengen, weil ich hoffte, die beiden könnten sich so über den Ernst der Lage bewusst werden. Wir werden sehen.".**

„**Wobei soll ich ihnen helfen?", fragte Suzette schließlich. Sie wollte das Thema wechseln, denn den Gedanken, dass Des und Nat vom Orden geschützt würden, gefiel ihr nicht wirklich und sie wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Sie wollte damit nichts zu tun haben, das war Dumbledores Bier.**

„**Nun, schon seit einigen Jahren habe ich die Vermutung, wie es Voldemort schaffte nicht zu sterben, wie wir es nennen würden.".**

**Suzette schluckte, plötzlich wusste sie, worauf er hinaus wollte.**

„Horkruxe, Suzette! Ich bin mir sicher er konnte mit Hilfe von Horkruxen den Todesfluch überleben!", sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus. Er wurde mit einem Mal wieder lebhafter, als er sah, dass Suzette damit kämpfte ihr Geheimnis bei sich zu behalten.

Sie nickte verständig.

„Ich muss sie nun bitten, Suzette, wenn sie etwas darüber wissen... Wissen sie etwas darüber?".

Suzette nickte.

„Dabei müssen sie mir helfen! Sagen sie mir alles, was sie wissen.".

„Ich habe nur zwei je gesehen.", antwortete Suzette.

„Wie viele sind es?", fragte er schnell.

„Es sind sieben Teile, also sechs Horkruxe.", sagte Suzette nüchtern.

„Sechs?", stieß der Schulleiter hervor, so viele hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Er wollte eine sieben-geteilte Seele.", antwortete die junge Hexe.

„Wieso gerade sieben Seelenteile?", fragte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

„Eines für jeden Eckpfeiler der Macht, sagt er.", antwortete Suzette und hatte Angst jetzt nicht zu viel zu verraten und die Frage zu provozieren, woher sie das alles wusste.

„Aber es gibt acht Pfeiler der Macht.", überlegte der Schulleiter und zog sie Stirn in Falten.

Eine Stille lag über dem Büro des Schulleiters, die Suzette langsam unheimlich wurde, deshalb setzte ihren Bericht fort: „Er hat jedem Horkrux einen Eckpfeiler zugeteilt. Er... Einer ist bereits zerstört. Es handelte sich um...".

„...sein Tagebuch!", fiel es Dumbledore ein, „Natürlich! Sein Tagebuch!".

„Es sollte seinen Willen symbolisieren.", erklärte Suzette.

„Wille bedeutet noch nicht gleich Erfolg.", sinnierte Dumbledore, „Er muss noch sehr jung gewesen sein. Unerfahren.".

„Mag sein.", sagte Suzette.

„Suzette, es ist sehr gut, dass sie mir helfen wollen. Ihre Informationen sind von höchster Wichtigkeit. Wir müssen die Horkruxe zerstören, um Voldemort entgültig zu vernichten. Im Augenblick habe ich aber kaum Zeit dafür. So banal es klingt, aber im Augenblick muss ich meinen Schülern ihre Listen mit den neuen Schulbüchern fertig stellen. Für gewöhnlich erledige ich das am Ende des vorhergehenden Schuljahres, doch Professor Umbridge hat mich da ein wenig in Verzug gebracht.", er lächelte milde und wies Suzette an zu gehen, „Ich werden ihnen in den nächsten Tagen eine Eule zu den Drei Besen schicken. Machen sie es gut und halten sie sich versteckt!".


	3. Chapter 3

3. Der Ring

Suzette schritt den Schlossberg wieder hinunter. Sie spazierte sehr langsam und nahm die sommerliche Idylle in sich auf. Nun war es also wieder so weit: Die kurze Zeit der Unbeschwertheit war vorbei. Zurück in der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer. Langsam fragte sie sich ob es nicht ohnehin sinnlos war, immer hin und her zu tingeln. Wieso gab es einen so großen Unterschied in ihrer Befindlichkeit, wenn sie hier war, als in der Zeit, wenn sie in London, bei den Muggeln lebte? Wieso fühlte es sich anders an, wenn sie hier war? Es hatte nichts mit der Zugehörigkeit zu tun, das spürte sie, denn sie fühlte sich in der Umgebung von ihresgleichen eher unwohl und angespannt. Wieso mussten die beiden Gesellschaften so strikt von einander getrennt werden? Es gab sie doch: Die Muggel, die über die Zauberer Bescheid wussten, die Zauberer, die aus Muggelfamilien stammten und die Squibs. Die beiden Gruppen waren sich näher als sie glaubten oder gar wahrnehmen wollten.

Egal wie die Realität aussah, Suzette fühlte sich trotz des guten Wetters nicht wohl. Die Sonne schien und es war angenehm warm, jedoch nicht zu heiß. Ein sanfter Wind wehte. Aber Suzette fühlte nur ein schweres Herz in ihrer Brust.

Das Leben als Hexe war nicht unbedingt gefährlicher als das eines Muggels. Der Unterschied lag darin, dass sie als Hexe alle Risiken kannte, Dinge sehen konnte, die ein Muggel niemals sehen können würde, Dinge verstand, die einem Muggel völlig unglaubwürdig erscheinen würden.

Sie würde sich sofort für ein Leben ohne Magie entscheiden, wenn dieser Krieg zu Ende war, dachte sie. Höchstens mal ein klein bisschen, wenn man mal keine Lust für den Hausputz hat, aber sonst...

Suzette erreichte das alte, schmiedeeiserne Stadttor von Hogsmeade.

Sie dachte daran, dass Dumbledore sie gewarnt hatte, sie solle sich unsichtbar machen, wenn sie durch die Stadt ging und überging dieses Gebot, so wie sie einen Fuß auf die gepflasterten Straßen setzte.

Sie ging ganz gemütlich hinüber zu den Drei Besen, entschied sich aber dann, dass der Tag viel zu schön war, um ihn in einem stickigen Wirtshauszimmer zu verbringen.

Leider gab es in Hogsmeade keine wirklich aufregenden Plätze und schon gar keine Hexen in ihrem Alter, die nicht schreiend wegliefen, wenn sie den Namen Suzette Gaunt hörten. Man wusste gar nicht, was mehr abschreckte, Vor- oder Nachname.

Je länger Suzette ziellos durch die Gassen spazierte und versuchte in ihrem Kopf wenigstens einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, desto mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie hier nur ihre Zeit tot schlug, dass sie in der nächsten Zeit nichts weiter tun konnte, als die Zeit tot zu schlagen, dass das ganze Leben im Grunde nur das Totschlagen von Zeit beinhaltete.

Es widerstrebte ihr in den Drei Besen zu wohnen, wo sie vor Jahren einmal Hausverbot bekommen hatte und es widerstrebte ihr, sich immer für Dumbledore bereit halten zu müssen.

Sie würde ihm die Horkruxe zeigen müssen und er würde sie zerstören, Dinge, die eigentlich ihr Eigentum waren. Zumindest der Ring und das Medaillon waren Familienerbstücke.

Er würde sie einfach zerstören und sich mit seiner Tat rühmen. Suzette war darüber hinweg sich deswegen aufzuregen. Es war Dumbledores Natur, sich immer und überall in den Vordergrund zu spielen.

Es wurde langsam Abend. Suzette hatte sich auf eine Parkbank unter einen Baum gesetzt und die Gäste in einem Eiscafé beobachtet, als plötzlich ein schwarzer, ziemlich zerzauster Vogel heranflatterte, auf Suzettes Kopf etwas holprig zur Landung kam und erschöpft krähte.

„Hi, Pip!", sagte Suzette leise und streichelte dem schlauen Tier, das sie von London aus hier ausfindig gemacht hatte, sanft über den Kopf.

„Na los, es wird Zeit, dass wir unser Zimmer beziehen. Bin gespannt, was Rosmertha sagt, wenn sie mich in ihrer Kneipe antrifft.".

Rosmertha war keinesfalls erstaunt. Sie behandelte Suzette, wie einen ganz normalen Gast. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie diesem Mädchen einst Hausverbot erteilt hatte, nachdem sie von der Hogwarts-Schule geflogen war und in der Zauberergemeinschaft als potentiell gefährlich angesehen wurde.

Dumbledore hatte Suzette ein Zimmer für das gesamte Schuljahr reserviert und auch bezahlt. Verpflegung und Zimmerservice inklusive. Suzette konnte sofort einziehen.

Das Zimmer war gemütlich, in warmen Farben eingerichtet und überaus liebevoll dekoriert. Überall lagen Deckchen, standen Figürchen und anderer Tand. Suzette hatte für sowas nichts übrig, aber sie musste es ja nicht putzen.

Das Bett war weich und groß. Es hatte zwei prall gefüllte Daunenkissen und eine warme Daunendecke.

An den Wänden hingen kitschige Landschaftsbilder mit Motiven aus der Umgebung. So hing hinter dem Bett ein Ölgemälde der heulenden Hütte und neben der Tür zum Badezimmer ein Panorama mit dem Schlossberg und der Schule darauf.

Das Badezimmer fiel eher klein dagegen aus. Es besaß eine Dusche, eine Badewanne, eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken, das nicht nur warmes und kaltes Wasser, sondern auch verschieden duftendes Wasser, schäumendes oder sprudelndes Wasser von sich gab.

Suzette verbrachte den Abend damit Dinge heraufzubeschwören, da sie keine Zeit gehabt hatte zu packen. Es war eine ihrer leichteren Übungen, aber dennoch lästig. Konnte man beim magischen Kofferpacken alles benötigte gleichzeitig in den Koffer fliegen lassen, musste beim Heraufbeschwören jedes Teil einzeln her gerufen werden.

Gleich am nächsten Morgen, bereits um sechs Uhr früh, pochte etwas verdächtig an das Fenster neben Suzettes Bett. Auf Rosmerthas Warnung vor besonders aggressiven Vampir-Moskitos in diesem Jahr, hatte Suzette bei geschlossenem Fester geschlafen. Nur widerwillig zwang sie sich die Augen zu öffnen und ihren Blick zum Fester zu bewegen.

Die Sonne war schon aufgegangen und draußen sangen sie Vögel um die Wette.

Auf ihrem Fensterbrett hingegen pochte eine völlig übermüdete Sumpfohreule gegen sie Scheibe, bis Suzette das Fenster schlaftrunken mit einem gegähnten Alohomora auffliegen ließ, sodass das Glas zersprang.

Auf den plötzlichen Glassplitterregen hin, war Suzette sofort hellwach und befreite die Eule von der Nachricht, die sie überbringen sollte.

Das Tier sprang, ohne den Eulenkeks, den Suzette ihm hinwarf zu beachten, wieder hinaus auf das Fensterbrett, machte sich nicht mal sie Mühe zurück in die heimatliche Eulerei zu fliegen und schlief auf der Stelle ein.

Die Nachricht war in Dumbledores geschwungener, schräger Schrift geschrieben und besagte folgendes:

„Liebe Suzette,

ich möchte Sie heute morgen sobald wie möglich in meinem Büro treffen.

Und bitte bringen Sie ihren Raben mit.

Viele Grüße

Albus Dumbledore"

Er hat schon mal ausführlicherer Nachrichten geschrieben, dachte Suzette bei sich und kletterte aus dem Bett um sich zu duschen und fertig zu machen.

Mit einem innerlichen Lächeln setzte sie sich wieder darüber hinweg, dass man ihr ans Herz gelegt hatte, sich draußen auf der Straße unsichtbar zu machen.

Fröhlich spazierte Suzette durch die frische Morgenluft den Berg hinan zum Schloss.

Dumbledore erwartete sie schon angespannt. Er trug einen sommerlichen Reiseumhang und schien bereit irgendwo hin zu apparieren.

„Da sind sie ja! Und sie haben ihren Raben mitgebracht! Nun er kann hier auf uns warten.", begrüßte er Suzette und erklärte: „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Die Ferien sind bald zu Ende und ich hoffe, dass wir bis dorthin die Horkruxe gefunden und vernichtet haben. Sie wissen, wo sie sich befinden?".

Suzette konnte kaum etwas sagen, so überrumpelt fühlte sie sich. Sie nickte: „Ja, ein paar!".

Dumbledore schien ungeduldig und angespannt zu werden: „Und? Welche kennen sie?".

Suzette begann zu berichten, so kurz und knapp sie konnte: „Zum einen haben wir da ein Familienerbstück. Es ist ein Ring der Familie Gaunt. Er hat ihn mir gezeigt, er befindet sich in einer alten Hütte im Wald, aber ich weiß nicht genau, wo...".

„Eine Hütte im Wald? Das Haus der Gaunts? Ich habe dazu eine Erinnerung, ja... Ein Ring sagen sie? Dann lassen sie uns gehen. Ich weiß, wo die Gaunts zuletzt hausten. Tom Riddles Onkel war in einer meiner ersten Jahrgänge, als ich hier nach Hogwarts kam. Ein recht übelriechender Junge, wirklich!".

Suzette griff nach Dumbledores Arm, als der sich zum Disapparieren bereit machte.

Es fühlte sich an, als würden sie durch einen engen Schlauch gepresst und alles Luft müsste aus ihrem Körper entweichen, doch nach nur dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde standen sie beiden in mitten eines sonnendurchfluteten Waldstücks.

„Das ist die Hütte der Gaunts nichts wahr?", fragte Dumbledore und erwartete Bestätigung.

Suzette nickte: „Ja, hier sind wir gewesen.". Es war ihr mittlerweile egal, was sie noch von ihren Geheimnissen preisgab. Dumbledore würde ohnehin alles herausfinden und es war notwendig, dass die Horkruxe von einem Fachmann so schnell wie möglich zerstört wurden. Wer, außer Suzette und Dumbledore und vielleicht Snape, wusste denn überhaupt noch etwas darüber?.

„Es ist ein Ring. Er müsste sich in der Hütte befinden.", sie betraten den verrottenden Bretterhaufen und Suzette kniete sich nieder nach den morschen Bodendielen.

„Hier unten irgendwo.", erklärte Suzette und kramte unter den zersplitterten Holzbrettern, an denen sie sich die Hände aufriss. Sie fluchte, doch schließlich fand sie wonach sie gesucht hatte. Sie zog den plumpen Ring mit dem großen, schwarzen Stein hervor, den sie dort nach einem Treffen mit Voldemort zurück gelassen hatte.

Das Gefühl, dass er auf der Haut verursachte, war immer noch das gleiche. Es brannte, doch es verbrannte nicht, es fror, aber es gefror nicht und es ätzte, doch es verätzte nicht. Es war durch und durch ein unangenehmes Gefühl, was ursprünglich auch der Grund gewesen war, warum Suzette das Familienerbstück, etwas, was sie nie besessen hatte, nicht mitgenommen hatte.

Dumbledore nahm ihr den Ring aus der Hand und untersuchte ihn genau.

„Das ist nicht möglich!", sprach er zu sich selbst und verstummte dann wieder.

Suzette fragte nicht nach, was er meinte, denn es interessierte sie nicht und außerdem hasste sie es, wenn Leute sich damit wichtig machten, indem sie in Rätseln sprachen.

„Lassen sie uns zurück apparieren, Suzette! Wir haben, was wir brauchen!.

Suzette griff diesmal nicht nach dem Arm des alten Zauberers, denn diesmal wusste sie, wo sie hin apparieren sollte.

Es ploppte leicht und sie und der Schulleiter erschienen am Rand des verbotenen Waldes.

Dumbledore konnte die Augen nicht mehr von dem Ring lassen und erklärte Suzette hastig: „Ich werde den Ring zerstören. Ich werde es tun!", er sagte es, als wolle er sich selbst davon überzeugen und nicht Suzette, als müsste er es sich selbst versprechen.

„Ich werde es tun müssen!", sagte er schließlich, „Suzette, bitte lassen sie mich jetzt allein. Ich werde diesen Horkrux erst einmal einer ordentlichen Untersuchung unterziehen müssen.".

„Was ist mit Pip?", fragte Suzette.

„Ach ja, der Vogel!", erinnerte sich Dumbledore, der immer noch gedankenverloren auf das plumpe Schmuckstück stierte, „Er wird im Schloss bleiben, um unsere Schüler ein wenig im Auge zu behalten. Jetzt wo Potter keine Leibwächterin mehr hat, der ich vertraue, braucht er zumindest jemanden, der ihn unauffällig beobachtet.", er lächelte auf die vertraute Art und Weise und schritt langsam über den Schlosspark hinüber zur Schule.

Suzette hingegen machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogsmeade.

Was wohl so besonders an dem blöden Ring gewesen ist, fragte sich Suzette und verdrängte den Gedanken bald wieder. Es ärgerte sie, dass Pip im Schloss bleiben musste, dass Dumbledore das einfach so bestimmt hatte.

Sie lief den Feldweg hinunter in das kleine Dorf, wo man sie inzwischen kannte und sich an ihre Anwesenheit und die Tatsache, dass sie keine kaltblütige Mörderin war, gewöhnt hatte.

Man mochte sie vielleicht nicht, aber man wechselte nicht mehr demonstrativ die Straßenseite, wenn man Suzette kommen sah.

Suzette verstand nicht, wo das Problem und die Gefahr lag, sich hier zu zeigen. Hier liefen keine Todesser herum. Niemand wusste, dass man sie eigentlich für tot halten müsste und viele erkannten in ihr gar nicht die kleine Suzette Smith, die damals aus der Gemeinschaft geflogen war.

Suzette gönnte sich am Stadttor eine Eiswaffel und pflückte sich eine Blume, die durch ihre blendend weiße Farbe aus dem Grün der scheinbar unendlichen Wiesen zwischen Hogwarts und Hogsmeade herausstieß.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Severus Ankunft

Dafür, dass Dumbledore alle Horkruxe so schnell wie möglich vernichten wollte, hielt er sich in den folgenden Tagen recht bedeckt. Suzette hätte damit gerechnet, dass er ihr spätestens am nächsten Morgen eine weitere Eule schickte, um mit ihr den zweiten Horkrux zu holen.

Doch nach einer Woche hatte sie noch immer nichts mehr vom Schulleiter gehört und begann zu grübeln.

Die Ferien waren bald zu Ende und schon in der nächsten Woche wollten die Lehrer zurück nach Hogwarts kommen um ihre organisatorischen Pflichten zu erfüllen.

Mitte August! Keine Zeit des Jahres hasste Severus Snape mehr. Der Schulalltag lag in greifbarer Nähe, sodass er sich kaum noch entspannen konnte, und auf der anderen Seite saß er gelangweilt und untätig in Spinner's End herum.

In diesem Jahr war die Qual für ihn besonders schlimm gewesen, denn der Dunkle Lord hatte sich erkenntlich gezeigt für die Ermordung seiner Großnichte, die ihm in den Rücken gefallen war und hatte Snape einen persönlichen Diener zur Seite gestellt.

Wurmschwanz war ein wirklich langweiliger Zeitgenosse, ein kriecherischer Schleimbeutel ohne Rückgrat. Severus verabscheute es die ganzen Ferien über, 24 Stunden täglich, jemandem ein Heim zu bieten, dem er noch zusätzlich etwas vormachen musste, wenn er nicht enttarnt werden wollte.

Wurmschwanz war zusätzlich noch ein Schmarotzer und ein Faulpelz. Er aß Snapes Vorräte auf und weigerte sich im Gegenzug Hausarbeiten zu verrichten.

Snape kam es langsam so vor, als sein Pettigrew nur zu ihm gesandt worden, um ihn selbst, den ersten unter allen Spionen Voldemorts, auszuhorchen.

Er machte also gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und freute sich darauf die Todesseranhängerschaft endlich los zu sein, wenn er erst wieder zurück in der Schule war.

Dumbledore, der schon immer viel Wert auf Höflichkeit gelegt hatte, schickte seinen Lehrern jedes Jahr für gewöhnlich eine Eule mit einer Postkarte aus seinem Urlaub, in der er viele Grüße versandt und um die erste Lehrerversammlung des neuen Schuljahres, die noch während der Ferien stattfand, anzukündigen.

In diesem Jahr kam Dumbledores Eule besonders früh, fand Snape, als er das kleine Federknäuel in seine bescheidene Wohnung ließ.

Die Eule brachte nicht die übliche Ansichtskarte mit Rundumblick auf den Strand, aber die hatte Severus auch nicht erwartet, denn er wusste, dass der Schulleiter in diesem Jahr im Lande bleiben wollte, sie brachte ein Stück Pergament, das auf den ersten Blick leer zu sein schien.

Dumbledore hatte mitgedacht. Er hatte geahnt, dass sich möglicherweise Todesser in Snapes Nähe befinden würden, wenn dieser seine Post bekam und so hatte er das Pergament mit einem Zauber belegt, sodass es seinen Inhalt nur preisgab, wenn ausschließlich die Augen von Severus Snape darauf gerichtet waren.

Zu lesen bekamen sie schließlich Folgendes:

„Lieber Severus,

Ich benötige deine Hilfe und deinen Rat. Es ist dringend und von äußerster Wichtigkeit, sowie streng geheim, dass du umgehend nach Hogwarts kommst.

Viele Grüße

Albus Dumbledore"

Severus packte umgehend seine Koffer und war erleichtert dieses Haus und Peter Pettigrew darin zurücklassen zu können.

Es war anstrengend gewesen ständig eine Maske zu tragen. Es war schrecklich, ständig unangekündigten Besuch von Todesser zu bekommen, die einem unangenehme Fragen stellten, aus denen der reine Neid sprach. Andauernd musste er lügen. Andauernd musste er aufpassen, dass er sich nicht ein seinem eigenen Lügennetzwerk verhedderte.

Nun konnte er endlich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, wo er wenigstens halbwegs ganz er selbst sein konnte!

Auch Severus Snape hatte als ehemaliger Todesser und Spion in allen Gaststätten von Hogsmeade Hausverbot und so traf er sich mit Suzette hinter dem verbotenen Wald, auf einer Wiese bei der heulenden Hütte.

Er sah nicht besonders entspannt aus, fand Suzette und bemitleidete den armen Kerl, der im Gegensatz zu ihr, alle Mühe hatte seine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten.

Er erzählte zudem, dass er regelmäßig unangekündigten Besuch von verschiedenen Todessern bekam und Wurmschwanz sich in seinem Haus eingenistet hatte. Snape seufzte. Das alles war sehr anstrengend, aber dennoch notwendig. Irgendjemand musste es ja machen und er war der mit Recht am wenigsten angesehene Zauberer im ganzen Orden den Phönix. Er musste es tun, denn er hatte die meiste Schuld auf sich geladen und dies war wiederum Dumbledores Art Severus seine Fehler abarbeiten zu lassen.

Die beiden unterhielten sich über nichts von besonderer Wichtigkeit, was Suzette seltsam vorkam, denn sie hätte erwartet, dass er ihr sofort alles auf die Nase binden würde, was er vom Dunklen Lord wusste.

Stattdessen erzählte er von der Qualität des diesjährigen Elfenweins und den Innovationen in der Kesselschmiedekunst.

„Was ist los?", fragte Suzette schließlich, die zwar höflich zugehört, sich aber nicht für Severus' Gespräch interessiert hatte, „Wieso hat Dumbledore dich schon vor allen anderen Lehrern aus den Ferien gerufen?".

„Er hat mir die Stelle als Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angeboten.", sagte Snape schließlich tonlos, als würde es ihn überhaupt nichts angehen.

„Das ist doch wunderbar! Das hast du doch immer gewollt!", freute sich Suzette aufrichtig für den jungen Lehrer.

„Er hat einen Grund dafür, Suzette!", sagte Snape düster.

„Ja, er hat keinen anderen gefunden!", sagte Suzette immer noch fröhlich, doch Snape reagierte nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, was der alte Mann plant. Ich weiß aber, dass ein Gryffindor das selbst oft nicht so genau weiß.", meinte er.

Suzette wusste nicht, was sie noch dazu sagen sollte. Sie blickte ihn fragend an.

„Er verlangt Dinge von mir, die ich beim besten Willen nicht tun kann!".

Suzette sagte nichts. Es fiel Snape ohnehin schwer über sein persönliches Befinden zu sprechen, wenn er es ihr also nicht freiwillig erzählen wollte, da wollte sie ihn nicht dazu zwingen.

Severus sagte dann schließlich auch nichts weiteres dazu. Er dachte bei sich, dass er Suzette nicht mit seinen Sorgen belasten wollte, hätte es aber tatsächlich gerne gehabt, wenn das Mädchen etwas Interesse an seinen Sorgen gezeigt hätte.

„Wer wird Zaubertränke unterrichten?", fragte Suzette.

„Dumbledore sagt, er wolle Slughorn aus der Pensionierung zurück holen.", erzählte Snape.

„Dein Vorgänger?", fragte Suzette.

„Ja. Bei ihm hab ich das Tränkebrauen gelernt. Leider ist er ein buchfixierter Idiot!", erklärte Severus und verzog das Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Fratze, „Wenn ich nur daran denke, wie er einige Schüler bevorzugt hat und diesen Slug-Club gegründet hat! Widerlich! Immer diese Abende zu denen er uns eingeladen hat!".

Suzette verstand nicht.

„Slughorn hat seine besseren Schüler bevorzugt behandelt. Er hatte Lieblinge und das hat er auch ganz offen dadurch gezeigt, dass er diejenigen zu seinen kleinen Privatparties einlud. Er wendete immer viel zu viel Zeit dafür auf, als für die Perfektionierung und Forschung der Zaubertrankbrauerei. Für ihn stand alles, was es zu wissen galt, im Lehrbuch.", erklärte Snape.

„Und? Warst du im Slug-Club?", fragte Suzette und grinste.

„Was glaubst du denn?", fragte Snape zurück und grinste keineswegs, „Ich war im Slug-Club. Aber nicht, weil er mich mochte, oder bevorzugte wegen eines ansprechenden Äußeren, sondern weil ich etwas vom Brauen verstand. Am Ende war ich besser als er. Er und sein nutzloses Lehrbuch!", zischte Snape voller Verachtung.

„Und er kommt einfach so aus seiner Pension zurück?", fragte Suzette skeptisch.

„Dumbledore will es versuchen. Weiß der Teufel, wie! Aber wenn Slughorn eine Chance wittert sich zu profilieren, dann sagt er nicht nein! Der Dunkle Lord sucht im übrigen nach ihm. Er wird sich also ohnehin auf der Flucht befinden. Ich denke, dass er gerne in die schützenden Gemäuer von Hogwarts zurückkehren wird. Er war und ist noch immer ein Feigling!".

„Der Dunkle Lord sucht nach ihm?", stieß Suzette hervor und Snape nickte: „Frag mich jetzt aber nicht, warum! Ich habe keine Ahnung!".

„Er war doch auch sein Lehrer, nehm ich an.", vermutete Suzette und Snape nickte nur leicht.

Bis zum Schuljahresbeginn waren es noch ein paar Wochen hin, doch Dumbledore meldete sich nicht bei Suzette. Sie machte sich langsam wirklich Sorgen: Hatte er den Ring zerstören können? Hatte er die anderen Horkruxe allein gefunden? Wieso kamen keine Briefe mehr?

Snape wusste nicht, was der Schulleiter allein in seinem Büro trieb, doch er war sich sicher, dass er es sich wohl überlegte. Er vertraute Albus Dumbledore, Suzette blieb skeptisch.

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass er deine Hilfe braucht?", fragte Snape.

„Weil er mich darum gebeten hat!", antwortete Suzette, „Und jetzt ruft er mich nicht zu sich.".

Suzette hatte das Gefühl, als redeten im Augenblick alle aneinander vorbei. Snape verheimlichte ihr etwas, Suzette wagte es nicht das Wort Horkrux auszusprechen und Dumbledore kochte oben im Schloss sein eigenen Süppchen.

Suzette wusste nicht, was Snape wusste und Snape wusste nicht, warum Suzette überhaupt hier war. Und schließlich wussten sie beiden nicht, was Dumbledore vorhatte.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Die erste Nacht

Und schließlich war der Tag des Schulbeginns gekommen. Draco Malfoy hatte nur widerwillig seine Sachen gepackt, denn eigentlich wollte er nicht zurück an diese Schule. Er hatte größere Ziele und Pläne und vor allem hatte er Angst.

Es hatte ihn sehr mitgenommen, dass sein Vater nun in Askaban ausharren musste. Ausgerechnet sein Vater! Lucius Malfoy! Den Mann, der schon immer sein größtes Vorbild gewesen war! Diesen Mann hatte man nach Askaban gebracht, wo er ständig vom kalten Atem der Dementoren umgeben war.

Draco wollte und musste den Fehltritt seines Vaters wieder gut machen und trotz alledem war er ein 16jähriger Junge, der von der Zaubererwelt nicht viel mehr gesehen hatte als die Schule. Er hatte keine Erfahrung. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte er den Fehler seines Vaters wieder gut machen? Wie konnte er die Ehre seiner Familie wieder herstellen? Wie konnte er es schaffen, dass seine Mutter wieder jemanden hatte, auf den sie stolz sein konnte?

Am liebsten hätte er es gehabt, wenn die Zeit stehen geblieben wäre und der erste Schultag niemals auf ihn zu gekommen wäre, doch die Zeit konnte man nicht aufhalten. Irgendwann war es immer so weit! Irgendwann musste auch er der Verantwortung ins Gesicht blicken, das wusste Draco und so ergab er sich wissentlich seinem Schicksal.

Das einzige, was er tun konnte, war, hart zu arbeiten, sich gut vorzubereiten und keine Zeit zu verschwenden. Was kümmerten ihn noch Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter, wo es doch um sein Schicksal ging, seine Ehre und seine Familie?

Seine Mutter mochte ihm nicht recht vertrauen, aber er würde es allen beweisen. Er hatte es drauf! Er hatte das Talent! Er hatte das Blut!

Er zeigte sich von sich selbst überzeugt, doch tief in seinem Inneren musste er zugeben, dass seine Vorstellung auch schon mal überzeugender gewesen war. Er musste daran arbeiten!

Die Ankunft im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade hatte ihm hingegen gleich wieder Oberwasser beschafft. Das neue Schuljahr damit zu beginnen, Potters Visage zu „verschönern", war doch gar kein so schlechtes Omen.

Hatte der leichtsinnige Kerl doch tatsächlich geglaubt, er könne sich unter seinem unsichtbaren Lumpen verbergen, ohne dass er ihn wahrnehmen würde!

Draco machte kurzen Prozess, zeigte, was er von seiner Tante in den Ferien gelernt hatte, nämlich einen äußerst nützlichen und wirksamen Fluch, der seinen Gegner handlungs- und kampfunfähig machte und zertrat dem vorwitzigen Gryffindor genüsslich die Nase, bevor er ihn mit seinem Lumpen zudeckte, sodass er postwendend zurück nach London gefahren werden würde. Wenigstens der würde ihm in diesem Schuljahr nicht mehr auf die Nerven fallen!

So dachte Draco, als er beim Festessen in der großen Halle am Slytherintisch saß und nirgendwo Potter erkennen konnte.

Dass Professor Snape jetzt Lehrer für Verteidigung war, interessierte ihn wenig. Auch Slughorn und die Geschichten über ihn, die ihm vorausgeeilt waren, waren ihm egal, nachdem er nicht von ihm in sein Abteil zu seinem Lieblingsschüler-Club eingeladen worden war.

Draco fiel auf, dass Professor Snape sich nicht in der großen Halle befand, dachte sich aber nichts dabei. Es würde schon seine Richtigkeit haben, dachte er, Snape konnte man vertrauen, schließlich hatte er dem Dunklen Lord seine Ergebenheit bewiesen, als er Suzette getötet hatte.

Um Suzette tat es ihm vielleicht sogar ein bisschen leid, denn sie war eine begabte Hexe gewesen. Als er noch ein Kind gewesen war, hatte sie ihm gegen die Regel in der Zauberergemeinschaft schon ein paar kleine Zaubereien gezeigt. Sie hatte ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab zaubern lassen, wenn seine Eltern gerade nicht zugegen waren und sie war jemand auf den sein Vater stolz gewesen war.

Am Ende war sie allerdings nichts weiter als eine Verräterin gewesen und hatte den Tod verdient!

Nur ein paar Minuten später schließlich tauchte Snape in der großen Halle auf. Er machte ein unglaublich wütendes Gesicht und zog Potter am Arm hinter sich her. Auf seiner Schulter hockte ein zerzauster, matt-schwarzer Rabe.

Draco schaffte es gerade noch so Harry höhnisch zu zugrinsen, bevor er sich abwandte und sich an den Gryffindortisch schlich. Seine Nase war wohl geheilt worden, aber sein Gesicht war immer noch blutverschmiert zum Zeichen seines Triumphes.

Draco hätte es natürlich lieber gesehen, wenn Harry unbemerkt im Hogwartsexpress zurück nach London gefahren wäre, aber er musste es nun so hinnehmen. Er hatte ohnehin größere Pläne als Harry Potter zu schikanieren.

Pip hatte sich auf Snapes Schulter nieder gelassen und konnte vom Lehrertisch aus die ganze große Halle überblicken.

Er sah die vier langen Haustische, an denen die Hogwarts-Schüler verteilt saßen und sich das Festessen schmecken ließen.

Die Neuen Schüler waren schon auf die Häuser verteilt worden und die Hausgeister erschienen zur Begrüßung ihrer neuen Schützlinge.

Nun erhob sich Albus Dumbledore. Er hatte seine Rede zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres noch nicht gehalten und bat nun um Ruhe.

Die Überreste des Festessens verschwanden von den Tischen und die Schüler wandten ihr Blick nach vorne zum Pult, an dem nun der Schulleiter auf allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wartete:

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, auch diesen Jahr habe ich einige Ankündigungen, sowie Neuerungen im Kollegium bekannt zu geben.", er wies auf einen dicken, alten Mann, der im Grunde recht sympathisch, wenn auch ein bisschen einfältig ausschaute, wie er zu den Schülern hinunter lächelte, „Ich darf Professor Slughorn zurück im Kollegium der Hogwarts-Schule begrüßen. Er wird seine Stellen im Fach Zaubertränke wieder aufnehmen, die er bereits vor seiner Pensionierung vor 17 Jahren inne hatte. An der Fachlehrerstelle für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist schließlich unser allseits bekannter Professor Snape gerückt.", er lächelte etwas verschmitzt hinüber zu Snape und wartete eine kurze Pause ab, damit sich das Raunen und Flüstern in der Halle legen konnte, dann erhob er wieder sie Stimme: „Und nun, Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, sollten sie sich in ihre Betten begeben. Morgen wird unweigerlich der Ernst des Lebens fortgesetzt werden.", er lachte wieder und beobachtete, wie die Schüler sich zwischen den Tischen hindurch nach draußen drängten.

Pip betrachtete hingegen Dumbledore wie er ungewöhnlich erschöpft nach seiner Ansprache auf seien Sitz am Lehrertisch zurücksank und zu Snape flüsterte: „Severus, ich muss mich wohl tatsächlich etwas zurücknehmen.", er lächelte einwenig gequält, als wolle er Snape sagen: „Du hast Recht gehabt, aber ich werde dir trotzdem das Gegenteil beweisen!".

Snape stand auf ohne etwas zu erwidern. Er hatte kein Wort und auch keine Geste mehr für diesen Mann übrig, der so viel von ihm verlangt hatte.

Suzette wartete indes in ihrem Zimmer in den Drei Besen auf Pip, der ihr allabendlich Bericht erstatten sollte. Nicht Dumbledore, sondern Suzette selbst hatte ihn darum gebeten.

Uns so flatterte schließlich der Rabe in das Zimmer seiner Freundin um ihr vom ersten Schultag zu erzählen.

So erfuhr Suzette, dass Potter beinahe im Zug vergessen wurde, dass Slughorn tatsächlich zurückgekehrt war und Snapes und Dumbledores Verhältnis deutlich abgekühlt sei.

Außerdem erzählte der Rabe etwas, was Suzette stutzig machte: Dumbledores linke Hand schien verbrannt zu sein. Pip berichtete, dass sie ihm verkohlt oder abgestorben vorkam.

Suzette konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, auch nicht, als Pip erwähnte, dass Dumbledore recht geschwächt aussah und krank wirkte.

Suzette fragte, ob Pip wisse, was mit den anderen Horkruxen sei, ob Dumbledore sie schon gefunden und vernichtet hatte.

Pip wusste es nicht.

Es wurde spät, bis Suzette Pip entließ und er zurück zum Schloss in Snapes Büro flog, wo der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung dem Vogel extra eine Sitzstange eingerichtet hatte.

Das Büro hatte sich mit seiner neuen Stelle kein bisschen verändert. Immer noch waren die Wände mit eingelegten Amphibien und Organen zugestellt. Überall waren Flüssigkeiten in verschiedenen Farben gelagert und einen dampfenden Kessel hatte Snape immer auf dem Feuer.

Severus Snape pflegte es bis spät in die Nacht zu studieren und zu arbeiten und so fand Pip, als er von Suzette zurückkehrte den Lehrer in seinem Büro, die Nase wie in Trance in eine alte Schriftrolle vergraben.

Er nahm Pip gar nicht wahr, als er durch das Kellerfenster schlüpfte, auf seine Sitzstange flatterte und den Schnabel unter seinem linken Flügel vergrub.

Erst sehr viel später ging auch Severus in sein Schlafzimmer, um sich für den Rest der Nacht schlaflos hin und her zu wälzen.

Er fragte sich, ob es das wert gewesen war. Ob er diese Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wirklich um den Preis seiner gesunden Seele haben wollte. Er relativierte: seiner halbwegs gesunden Seele.

Da hörte er plötzlich ein Geräusch auf dem Flur, woraufhin er entnervt ein missgelauntes Gesicht aufsetzte und sich erhob, um demjenigen, der schon in der ersten Nacht des Schuljahres die Schulregeln brach, eine saftige Portion Hauspunkte abzuziehen.

Der Schein aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes war nur schwach, doch als er um die Ecke blickte, erkannte er recht genau sie Silhouette Draco Malfoys. Severus schreckte zurück: Ausgerechnet Malfoy!

Er überlegte nicht lange, er musste tun, was er als Lehrer tun musste: Er griff sich den Jungen am Kragen und zerrte ihn in sein Büro.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!", sagte Snape und griff damit noch niedrig, denn einem Gryffindor hätte Snape für diese Regelübertretung gerne mal mit Schulverweis gedroht.

Draco hockte vor ihm wie ein Häufchen Elend. Auch ihn schien eine schlaflose Nacht umzutreiben.

Auf seiner Sitzstange blinzelte Pip, der durch das entfachte Licht aufgewacht war, unter seinem Flügel hervor und beobachtete die Szene.

Snape musste mit Malfoy sehr vorsichtig umgehen und Malfoy wusste, dass er in diesem Jahr von seinem Hauslehrer keinerlei größere Strafen zu erwarten hatte. Er würde ihm alles durchgehen lassen müssen, nachdem seine Tante Bellatrix Lestrange war.

„Was treiben sie des Nachts auf den Fluren, Malfoy?", fragte Snape und gab Draco damit sogar die Möglichkeit sich zu erklären und zu verteidigen.

„Mir war übel und ich wollte in das Badezimmer für die Vertrauensschüler.", antwortete er, obwohl er und Snape gleichermaßen wussten, dass er sich in keinster Weise auf dem Weg dorthin befunden haben konnte. Snape fragte nicht weiter, kramte in einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches nach einer kleinen Flasche, entkorkte sie und reichte sie seinem Schüler: „Das ist ein Schlaftrunk, Malfoy! Ich erwarte, dass sie auf der Stelle, leise zurück in ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehren, die Flasche austrinken und sich nachts nicht mehr auf den Fluren herumtreiben werden!".

Draco nahm die Flasche, drehte sich grußlos um und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer, wo man Crabbe bis auf den Flur schnarchen hören konnte.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Trügerischer Alltag

Draco dachte hingegen gar nicht daran das Fläschchen auszutrinken. Er hatte in dieser Nacht wichtigeres vor, als zu schlafen. Snape hatte ihn vielleicht auf dem Flur erwischt, aber nicht bei seinem eigentlichen Vorhaben.

Im Grunde war es eine fixe Idee von ihm gewesen, in Suzettes ehemaliges Zimmer einzubrechen. Er hatte gehofft, dass er dort vielleicht ein paar nützliche schwarzmagische Utensilien finden würde, aber nicht ernsthaft daran geglaubt. Viel mehr wollte er sich das Zimmer des Mädchens ansehen, dass er als kleiner Junge so gemocht hatte und schließlich so hassen musste.

Suzette war es gewesen, die ihm seiner ersten Zaubertricks gezeigt hatte. Sie hatte nie ein Problem damit, dass er noch zu jung war um zu zaubern. Andererseits hatte sie sich schließlich mit der Familie verworfen. Draco fand es schließlich spannend herauszufinden, was Suzette in der Zwischenzeit für Magie erlernt hatte und ob er vielleicht ein paar Überreste davon finden und benutzen konnte.

Der Junge war verzweifelt und klammerte sich so an jeden Strohhalm, den er irgendwo in diesem Schloss erahnen konnte. Suzette war eine schwarze Magierin gewesen, der er einst vertraut hatte. Er musst einfach in ihr Zimmer einbrechen um damit abzuschließen, dass sie ihm nicht helfen konnte, um es sich selbst zu beweisen.

Doch Draco fand etwas entgegen aller seiner rationalen Erwartungen.

Unter Suzettes Bett fand er einen etwa fußballgroße Kugel, die wohl irgendeinem schwarzen Metall bestand. Als Draco sie berührte, fühlte sie sich eiskalt an.

Auf Grund der schwarzen Farbe, der Tatsache, dass es unter dem Bett versteckt war und der Kälte, die das Ding ausstrahlte, glaubte er, dass es sich um ein verbotenes schwarzmagisches Gerät handeln musste und so beschloss er es zu stehlen.

Nun saß Draco also auf seinem Bett. Um ihn herum schnarchten seine Zimmergenossen und er versuchte irgendwie herauszufinden, wofür dieses Ding gut war und wie man es bediente.

Nach einer Stunde wurde ihm klar, dass er es in dieser Nacht nicht herausfinden würde. Er war nun doch müde geworden und seine Augenlider schwer. Er verstaute das kalte, schwarze Ding unter seinem Bett und kroch unter seine grün-silberne Decke, wo er schließlich einschlief.

Am anderen Ende des Landes wachte am nächsten Morgen Robert Smith, ein kugelrunder, älterer Mann, mit Schnauzbart und einer niedlichen grauen Meerschweinchenfrisur, in seiner Muggelwohnung auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. Heute war der erste Tag seines Jahresurlaubes und er freute sich endlich einmal tief durchatmen zu können.

Robert hatte eine große Familie und da blieb nicht allzu viel Geld übrig. Seit Jahren war er nicht mehr in Urlaub gewesen, aber das brauchte er auch nicht.

Seine Leidenschaft war sein Garten. Er pflegte ihn peinlich genau, rupfte jedes noch so winzige Unkraut mit samt Wurzel aus dem Boden und düngte seine strategisch angepflanzten Blumen mit dem teuersten Dünger, den er bekommen konnte.

Helena Smith, eine hoch gewachsene, schlanke Frau mit grauen, hochgesteckten Haaren, die früher mal rot gewesen waren, mochte den Garten hinter ihrem Haus auch sehr gerne, doch überließ sie das Arbeiten darin lieber ihrem Mann. Sie selbst genoss es sich auf eine Liege in die Sonne zu legen und den ganzen Tag nichts weiter zu tun als hin und wieder die Seite in ihrem Buch umzublättern.

Die drei Kinder, die noch zu Hause wohnten, waren mittlerweile auch schon alt genug, dass sie alleine loszogen. Im Augenblick allerdings hatten sie zur Schule zu gehen.

Helena packte ihnen ihr Frühstück zusammen, steckte jedem noch zwei Pfund für Süßigkeiten zu und verabschiedete die drei Jungs.

Helena hätte sich nichts lieber gewünscht als eigene Kinder, doch es wollte nicht klappen und so hatten ihr Mann und sie sich entschlossen, Pflegekinder bei sich aufzunehmen.

Zwar belastet es das Ehepaar, dass die Kinder meist nicht lange in der Familien bleiben konnten, doch sie blickten auf mittlerweile 15 Jungen und Mädchen zurück, denen sie für einen kurzen Abschnitt in ihrem Leben Liebe und ein Nest geboten hatten und aus denen anständige Leute geworden waren.

Sie waren stolz darauf, dass sie diesen Kindern, die oftmals aus zerrütteten Familien, von drogenabhängigen Eltern oder Waisenhäusern kamen, eine Perspektive gezeigt hatten und so ihr Schicksal beeinflussen konnten. Zu Geburtstagen und Weihnachten kamen regelmäßig liebevolle Grußkarten und Geschenke, obwohl die ältesten der Smith-Schützlinge schon verheiratet waren und eigene Kinder hatten.

Robert Smith ging also nach unten in den Garten, um sich dem Unkraut zu widmen und entdeckte schließlich, dass sich über Nacht ein offenbar rech fruchtbares Kraut in seinem Grund angesiedelt hatte.

Helena schaute sich die strahlend weißen Blüten an und bat ihren Mann sie doch stehen zu lassen, sie würden doch niemanden stören, doch Robert kannte keine Gnade. Er zupfte und jätete den ganzen Vormittag, dass auch jede noch so kleine Blume, welche die Einheit des sattgrünen Rasens störte, eliminiert war.

Die Gryffindors und die Hufflepuffs machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde im neuen Schuljahr. Kräuterkunde bei Professor Sprout war ein dankbares Fach. Man konnte sich gut unterhalten und leicht eine gute Note bekommen. Professor Sprout selbst war eine sehr umgängliche Frau, gerecht und fachkundig, doch was es mit diesen seltsamen Blumen auf sich hatte, die schon seit einigen Tagen daran arbeiteten an den Gewächshäusern hinaufzuwachsen, konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Noch nie hatte sie so strahlend weiße Blütenblätter gesehen. Es schien, als würden sie nicht das Licht reflektieren, sondern aus sich selbst heraus leuchten.

Doch sie ließ sich dadurch nicht von ihrem Unterricht ablenken. Sie brachte ihren Schülern heute bei, wie man mit einer einfachen Tinktur Pflanzensamen um ein vielfaches schneller zum keimen und zu einem üppigeren Wachstum brachte.

Die erste Stunde der Sechstklässer bei Professor Snape schloss sich unmittelbar an Kräuterkunde an und so schlichen Harry, Ron und Hermine, sowie die anderen Gryffindors zurück zum Schloss, die schlimmsten Befürchtungen über Snape als Verteidigungslehrer um Hinterkopf.

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatten die Gryffindors wie auch schon in den Vorjahren zusammen mit den Slytherins. Die Hufflepuffs hingegen verschwanden in Richtung Wahrsagen.

Der Klassenraum, den Snape für seinen Unterricht ausgestattet hatte, war mit grausigen Bildern von verfluchten, gefolterten und sterbenden Menschen dekoriert. Er war dunkel gehalten und kalt. Niemand konnte sich hier wohlfühlen. Niemand konnte hier ein Gefühl der Sicherheit entwickeln. Man fühlte sich von allen Seiten beobachtete und kam nicht auf den Gedanken hier unkonzentriert zu werden. Man hatte immer das Gefühl aus einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes könnte man angegriffen werden und genau das wollte Snape auch erreichen: Die Schüler sollten sich unsicher fühlen, denn Unsicherheit förderte die Konzentration, etwas das im Kampf gegen die Dunklen Künste von äußerster Wichtigkeit war.

Er stürmte in den Raum, wie die Schüler es schon von ihm im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke gewohnt waren. Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und fixierte jeden einzelnen den Schüler, die es in seinen Kurs geschafft hatten, obwohl er ein Ohnegleichen als ZAG-Note verlangt hatte.

Vor ihm sah er den gryffindor'schen Teil der DA, sowie ein paar seiner Slytherins, sie es mit Hilfe ihrer schwarzmagisch interessierten Eltern zu einer solchen Glanznote gebracht hatten, unter anderem auch Draco Malfoy, der viel von seiner Tante gelernt hatte, seit diese aus Askaban fliehen konnte.

„Die Dunklen Künste sind Mächte von äußerster Komplexität! Es gibt keinen Masterplan darüber, wie man ihnen gegenübertritt. Es gibt kein allgemeingültiges Rezept, keine Regeln! Die Dunklem Künste sind das allermenschlichste in uns. Sie sind Freiheit und Macht. Sie verleihen uns Kräfte, die jede schematische Magie in den Schatten stellen. Ihnen entgegenzutreten erfordert List, Mut, Intelligenz und Erfahrung. Der Kampf gegen Dunkle Magie bedeutet Flexibilität. Ihr müsst bereit sein sekundenschnell eure Strategie zu ändern, wenn ihr überleben wollt! Ihr müsst euch selbst Kräfte aneignen, die nicht in bekannte Schemata passen. Ihr müsst selbst agieren und nicht eure Schulbücher!", Snape schritt, nachdem er während seiner Ansprache einmal durch den Saal gegangen war, zu seinem Pult nach vorne, „Die erste Lektion, die es für euch in diesem Kurs zu lernen gilt, ist die Kunst der unausgesprochenen Zauber.".

Die Klasse schluckte. Sie wussten, dass es unausgesprochne Zauber gab, doch sie wussten auch, dass diese äußerst schwer zu bewerkstelligen waren und es viele erwachsene und erfahrene Zauberer gab, die sie nicht hinbekamen. Außerdem kannten sie ja Suzette und wussten, was ihre unkontrollierten Zauber anrichten konnten.

Snape blieb von der allgemeinen Angst in den Augen seiner Schüler unbeeindruckt und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort: „Ihr werdet euch konzentrieren und die Schulbücher vor euch schweben lassen ohne auch nur einen Ton zu sagen!".

So verging die Stunde in stetigem, stummen Üben.

Kaum einer der Schüler schaffte es sein Buch länger als eine Zehntelsekunde vom Tisch abheben zu lassen. Hermine bekam es hin, dass ihr Buch einen kleinen Satz nach vorne machte und über die Kippe ihrer Bank geräuschvoll zu Boden fiel, was in einem ansonsten völlig stillen Raum natürlich doppelt so laut schepperte, was das Mädchen knallrot anlaufen ließ.

Draco Malfoy war der einzige, der es schaffte sein Buch für ein paar Sekunden vor sich schweben zu lassen. Er schaute triumphierend und abschätzig in die Klasse. Er hatte sich ganz allein eine gute Note verdient! Er war besser als Granger und besser als Potter in seinem Paradefach! Daraufhin wollte und konnte er sich sein höhnisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Dieser Erfolg des Draco Malfoy war natürlich Thema Nummer eins auf dem Weg in den neuen Klassenraum für Zaubertränke.

Doch auch Ron, Hermine, Neville und Harry konnten nichts anderes sagen, als dass Draco einfach gut gezaubert hatte. Da biss die Maus keinen Faden ab. Natürlich machte Potter sich deswegen etwas Sorgen, auch weil es sich um Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Küste, SEIN Fach, handelte. Wieso ausgerechnet Draco?

Das Klassenzimmer, das Professor Slughorn für seinen Unterricht neu eingerichtet hatte, war um einiges einladender ausgestattet, als Snapes altes und auch sein neues Klassenzimmer.

Slughorn hatte die Fenster gereinigt, das Glas von einer dicken Zaubertrank-Dunst-Schmantschicht befreit und statt der eingelegten Frösche und Lurche lieber Bücher, Schriftrollen und getrocknete Kräuter in die Regale gelegt.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Knochen

Gegen zwölf Uhr am Mittag wollte Helena Smith ins Haus gehen und ein leichtes Mittagessen für ihren Mann kochen, dass sie am Nachmittag für ihre Söhne noch einmal aufwärmen konnte.

Doch bis in die Küche kam sie nicht mehr. Eine dunkel gewandete Gestalt schnitt ihr den Weg ab und ließ ihr nur einen Ausweg zurück in den Garten.

Helena wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, die glaubte an eine Halluzination, als einzige halbwegs plausible Erklärung für das Phantom, das sie da gesehen hatte. Sie wollte schon fast anfangen über ihre eigene Dummheit zu lachen, das drehte sie sich zu ihrem Mann um und erkannte eine zweite Gestalt in einem dunklen Umhang, die sein Gesicht unter einer Maske versteckte und bei der sommerlichen Hitze nur schwer darunter atmen konnte.

Robert, der zuvor noch auf dem Rasen gekniet hatte, um eine Distel fachmännisch zu entwurzeln, stand nun langsam auf und erkannte, dass er und seine Frau von zwei unkenntlichen Wesen eingekeilt waren.

Eine Stimme dröhnte vom inneren des Hauses heraus. Es waren ungehobelte Laute, ein schrecklicher Akzent und eine tiefe und rollende Lache schloss sich an.

Weder Helena noch Robert trauten sich auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben, als die dritte Figur, zu der die Stimme gehört hatte aus dem Hintereingang in den Garten hinaustrat. Auch er war maskiert und in einen weiten schwarzen Umhang gekleidet. Er stank bestialisch nach Blut, Urin und billigem Whiskey.

Er gesellte sich zu der Gestalt, die Helena zuvor aus dem Haus getrieben hatte und warf ihr drei blütenweiße Knochen vor die Füße.

Endlich fand Helena ihr Stimme wieder und fragte zittrig: „Wer...? Was wollt ihr? Wo...? Meine Kinder!".

„Gar nicht so schlecht, Missy!", sprach einer der Maskierten und gab ein widerliches Knurren von sich, „Keine Angst, deine Kinder haben das schlimmste schon hinter sich! Wenn du uns die Ehre erweisen würdest, Bella?".

Die dritte Gestalt, die Robert im Garten aufgelauert war, zog aus ihrem Gewand einen dürren Holzzweig und deutet auf die ältere Frau, der schlagartig klar wurde, was das hier zu bedeuten hatte, aber keine Zeit mehr hatte es auszusprechen, denn schon wurde sie von einem grünen Lichtblitz niedergestreckt.

Eine hysterische Lache drang unter der Marke von der, die sie „Bella" nannten und jagte Robert eine Gänsehaut über den gesamten Körper.

Der stinkende, große und stämmige Kerl zog nun ebenfalls einen Zweig aus seinem Umhang, richtete ihn auf den leblosen Körper von Roberts Frau, murmelte ein, zwei lateinische Formeln und der Leichnam formierte sich zu einem weißen Knochen.

„Was zum Teufel tut ihr hier?", rief Robert außer sich und in Panik, doch er hatte keine Chance. Er hatte nie eine gehabt.

Bella richtete ihren Stab auf den älteren Mann, sprach zwei Worte und brach sich daraufhin eine blutrote Blume aus dem parkähnlichen Garten, um sie, nachdem sie die stickige Maske abgenommen hatte, in ihr langes, volles, schwarzes Haar zu stecken.

„Na, wie steht mir das?", fragte sie beiläufig, als der grobschlächtige Mann, gerade dabei war auch Robert in einen Knochen zu transformieren.

Erst Tage später bemerkten die Nachbarn, dass im Haus der Smiths niemand mehr den Garten betrat und auch keiner der Jungen mehr Musik zu hören schien.

Eine Woche später stand in der Zeitung, dass Mrs. und Mr. Smith, sowie drei ihrer Pflegekinder auf unergründliche Weise verschwunden waren und die Polizei um Mithilfe bat. Es wurde angenommen, die Eltern, hätten ihre eigenen Pflegekinder entführt, weil sie fürchteten, das Jugendamt könne sie ihnen wegnehmen.

Der Tagesprophet hingegen wusste folgendes zu berichten:

„Todesser-Terror in Muggel-London!

Am Mittag des 23. Septembers wurden in einem Muggelvorort von London Spuren eines Todesserangriffes auf die Familie Smith sicher gestellt.

Helena Smith, ihr Mann Robert und drei Pflegekinder gelten als verschwunden. Das Zaubereiministerium geht von Mord aus.

Am Tatort gefunden wurde jedoch kein Anhaltspunkt auf Gewaltanwendung, weswegen die Muggelbehörden nicht von Einwirken einer Dritten Person ausgehen.

Fluchbrecher des Zaubereiministeriums sind sich hingegen sicher, dass im es im Garten der Familie zu einer schwarzmagischen Auseinandersetzung gekommen sein muss.

Keith Murdoch, Sprecher der Abteilung für schwarzmagische Muggelübergriffe, erklärte gestern Abend, dass an der Hauswand des Familienhausen Überreste verbotener, wenn nicht unverzeihlicher Flüche festgestellt wurden. Die Untersuchungen hierzu laufen.

Nachbarn der mutmaßlichen Opfer konnten keine Angaben zu eventuell auffälligen Vorgängen im Garten der Familie Smith machen. Seltsam fanden sie lediglich, dass der Rasen, den, so die Nachbarin Gertie Brown, Robert Smith immer peinlichst gepflegt hatte, mit einem Mal ein Meer aus roten Blümchen aufweise.

Das Ministerium tappt weiterhin im Dunkeln, was es mit den sich häufenden Fällen von verschwundenen Muggeln auf sich hat. Weiterhin ist völlig unklar, welchen Grund die Todesser gehabt haben, ausgerechnet diese unscheinbare Familien zu ermorden.

Für Hinweise wenden sie sich bitte direkt an das Ministerium."

Professor Slughorn war ein recht guter Lehrer wie bald alle Zaubertränkeschüler fanden, die zuvor ja nur die rigiden Methoden des Severus Snape gewohnt waren.

Er zeigte seinen Schülern in seiner ersten Stunde vier Zaubertränke, die er vorbereitet hatte und stellte Fragen zu ihnen um in etwa den Wissensstand seiner Schützlinge einschätzen zu können. Er war nicht überrascht, das sie nahezu alle Fragen perfekt beantworten konnten, wusste er doch, dass seine einstiger Musterschüler Severus Snape sie zuvor weniger unterrichtet als gedrillt hatte.

Einige der Schüler schienen im letzten Schuljahr nicht vorgehabt zu haben, sein Fach zu belegen, da sie offensichtlich keine Lehrbücher gekauft hatten und so musste er einige Exemplare aus dem Schulfundus verleihen, die immer dort vorrätig waren für Kinder, die entweder zu arm für neue Schulbücher waren oder deren Eltern als Muggel vielleicht kein Verständnis für die Zauberei aufbrachten.

Um das Eis zu brechen rief Professor Slughorn einen kleinen Wettbewerb um ein Fläschchen Felix Felicis aus, das derjenige bekommen sollte, der einen schwierigen Zaubertrank am besten hinbekam.

Er rechnete im Grunde nicht damit, dass nur einer der Schüler auch nur annähernd den Trank des leblosen Schlafes brauen konnte, ihm hätte schon eine ähnliche Farbe ausgereicht, um zufrieden zu sein.

Horace Slughorn war ein eher Mensch, der sich gerne den dionysischen Freuden des Lebens hingab. Er mochte gutes Essen und guten Wein. Er möchte fröhliche Feste und viele Leute um sich. Im Grunde war er ein recht gemütlicher, fast fauler Mann, der sich damals sehr auf seine Pension gefreut hatte. Er hatte endlich genug Zeit um auf Parties zu gehen, Freundschaften zu knüpfen und zu pflegen und viele, viele Ananas-Bonbons zu essen.

Doch als Voldemort zurückgekehrt war, witterte er berechtigte Gefahr. Er würde mit Sicherheit versuchen, ihn wiederzufinden, hatte er sich damals gedacht, seine Sachen zusammengepackt und sich davon gestohlen. Ein Jahr lebte er wie ein Nomade auf der Flucht, was ihn als Genießer und auch als alten Mann mit der Zeit immer schwerer belastete und so kam ihm Dumbledores Angebot zurück in die schützenden Wände von Hogwarts zu kommen recht gelegen.

Auch hier konnte er Kontakte knüpfen, pflegen und sie für sich arbeiten lassen. Er konnte seinen Slug-Club wieder auferstehen lassen und in Hogsmeade gab es ohnehin die besten Ananasbonbons im ganzen Land.

Es wunderte Horace Slughorn nicht, dass es ausgerechnet Harry Potter war, der einen perfekten Trank zu Stande brachte. Seine Mitschüler wunderte es dafür umso mehr. Harry war nie ein besonders guter Tränkebrauer gewesen und auch Hermine schien mehr als misstrauisch, fast schon eifersüchtig zu sein, als ihr Freund den Felix Felicis für sich gewann.

Für Slughorn war es allerdings nur allzu logisch, dass der Junge diese besondere Begabung für Zaubertränke besitzen musste, war doch seine liebste und beste Schülerin, Lily Evans, Harrys Mutter.

Von all diesen Ereignissen bekam Suzette in ihrem Zimmer in den Drei Besen nichts mit. Nicht einmal die Eule, die üblicherweise den Tagespropheten zu ihr brachte, kam sie hier besuchen. Niemand sollte auch nur den geringsten Verdacht schöpfen, dass sich in dieses Zimmer jemand eingemietet hatte.

Des Nachts ließ sich Pip es allerdings nicht nehmen ins Dorf zu fliegen und seiner Freundin einen Besuch abzustatten.

Hin und wieder hatte er eine kleine Nachricht von Snape bei sich, der ihr berichtete, was im Unterricht vor sich ging und auch einiger Klagen über Dumbledores Sturköpfigkeit. Doch genaue Erklärungen oder ausschweifende Berichte fanden den Weg nicht zu ihr und so langweilte sie sich tagaus tagein.

Sie wunderte sich darüber, dass Dumbledore sie nicht zu sich rief, um die andern Horkruxe zu suchen. Außerdem fragte sie sich, was mit dem Ring passiert war.

Sie machte sich Sorgen um Harry, der plötzlich Glanznoten in Zaubertränke vollbrachte. Suzette fragte sich, wie so etwas möglich war und kam zu dem Schluss, dass da etwas faul sein musste.

Aber sie konnte nichts tun. Sie konnte überhaupt nichts tun und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie mit Sirius Black, der im letzten Jahr ebenso dazu verdonnert war, teilnahmslos in seinem Haus zu versauern.

Damals hatte sie ihn für feige gehalten, doch nun musste sie diese Ansicht revidieren. Sirius musste das gesamte Jahr auf glühenden Kohlen gesessen haben und sein Übermut am Ende hatte ihm das Leben gekostet.

Suzette hätte jetzt viel Zeit gehabt, ihren Animaguszauber zu üben, doch sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie zunehmend träger wurde. Sie hatte keine Lust zu zaubern, keine Lust zu warten, keine Lust zu essen oder zu schlafen. Sie wollte einfach mal wieder etwas anderes sehen als diese vier Wände.

Wenn doch Dumbledore nur endlich wieder eine Eule schicken würde!

Snape verbrachte seine Abende für gewöhnlich allein, wenn er nicht gerade einen Nachsitzer bei sich hatte. Er hasste es, Aufsicht beim Nachsitzen zu führen, aber die missratenen Jugendlichen der heutigen Zeit ließen ihm keine andere Möglichkeit, als fast täglich ihnen seine kostbare Freizeit zu opfern.

Er fühlte sich schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres nicht recht wohl. Zunächst glaubte er, es hätte etwas mit seiner neuen Lehraufgabe zu tun, dass er einfach noch nicht so eingefahren in diesem Fach war, wie er es in Zaubertränke war, wo er jedes Rezept im Schlaf aufsagen konnte. Verteidigung beanspruchte auch bei erfahrenen Zauberern und Lehrern ständige Konzentration. Doch das war es nicht allein. Snape hatte simpel und einfach Alpträume. Er! Ausgerechnet der Meister der Okklumentik hatte Albträume, die ihn über den Tag hinaus verfolgten und in der folgenden Nacht wieder so zur Realität wurden, dass er sich in einem ständigen Kreislauf zwischen Vergessen-Wollen und Wiederholung bewegte.

Es war jede Nacht das gleiche. Er ging für Gewöhnlich recht spät zu Bett, denn er hatte schon immer Schlafprobleme gehabt, sodass er sich Nachts gerne einmal in den Schulgängen die Füße vertrat, was ihm Schüler meist als Kontrollgang unterstellten.

In seinen Träumen sah er das Gesicht von Bellatrix Lestrange lachend, hysterisch, wie sie immer schon gewesen war. Snape war Realist genug um zu wissen, dass Bellatrix ihm nichts anhaben konnte, solange er ihr keinen Grund gab misstrauisch zu werden. Doch er wusste auch, dass sie gefährlich war, sollte sie bereits misstrauisch sein. Es gab kein Zurück mehr, er würde wieder töten müssen.


	8. Chapter 8

8. In der Heulenden Hütte

Snape ärgerte sich. Professor Dumbledore war ihm zuvor gekommen. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt Harry bei sich nachsitzen zu lassen. Er war ihm immer noch unversöhnlich böse, dass er damals in seinen Erinnerungen herumgestöbert hatte. Doch der Schulleiter hatte für den Abend bereits ein Treffen mit Potter vereinbart.

Er hatte Severus zwar erzählt, dass er dem Jungen in diesem Jahr Einzelunterricht erteilen wollte, doch nicht erwähnt, worum es dabei gehen würde. Dass er ihn nun selbst in Okklumentik unterrichten würde, bezweifelte Snape, trotzdem war er neugierig. Besonders deshalb, weil Dumbledore, der ihm sonst alles anvertraute diesmal ein Geheimnis aus der ganzen Sache machte.

Mme Pomfrey und Professor Sprout, die auch privat recht gut befreundet waren, trafen sich eines Nachmittags schließlich zu einem Spaziergang über das Schlossgelände.

Es war ein wunderschöner Samstagnachmittag und es gab keine Kranken im Krankenflügel zu versorgen.

„Sagen sie, kennen sie eigentlich diese Blume?", fragte Professor Sprout, die sich immer noch keinen Reim auf die strahlend weißen Blütenranken machen konnte, die langsam anfingen die Schlossmauer hinaufzukriechen.

„Sie wachsen sehr schnell, was?", meinte die Krankenschwester.

„Und vor allem, wo kommen sie her? Ich habe noch nie so eine Pflanze hier gesehen?", sprach die etwas spröde Kräuterkundlerin.

Mme Pomfrey zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich doch egal, sie sehen schön aus, oder? Gibt dem alten Gemäuer etwas weiches und schönes.". Professor Sprout lächelte und brach sich eine der weißen Blüten ab, um sie in ein Knopfloch an ihrem Umhang zu stecken.

Nach einem goldenen Oktoberanfang schlug schließlich das Wetter schlagartig um. Er wurde nasskalt im hohen Norden der Insel, wo sich die Hogwarts-Schule befand.

Der Himmel verfärbte sich in ein wolkenverhangenes Grau und nicht nur in Hogwarts versank man in einer schwermütigen Herbstdepression. Suzette hockte in ihrem düsteren Zimmer in Hogsmeade und fühlte sich wie ein eingesperrtes Tier, das langsam verhaltensauffällig wurde.

An einem Donnerstag Abend hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Zwar kam Pip sie fast jeden Abend besuchen, doch das reichte ihr nicht mehr. Aus irgendeinem Grund, sie wusste selbst nicht warum, war sie plötzlich wahnsinnig wütend. Sie hätte ihr komplettes Zimmer zerschlagen können. Sie wollte nur raus, weg, sich bewegen, etwas anderes sehen.

Kaum war Pip durch das Zimmerfenster gehüpfte, da stürzte sich auch schon Suzette auf den erschreckenden Vogel: „Pip! Du fliegst sofort zurück zum Schloss! Ich will mit Severus sprechen! Was soll das hier? Wir könnten die verdammten Horkruxe schon alle vernichtet haben! Warum brauchen die so lange? Wie lange soll ich noch hier meine Zeit verschwänden? Sag ihm das, Pip!... Oder... lass das mit den Horkruxen weg! Ich glaube Dumbledore will nicht, dass er davon erfährt.".

Der Rabe flatterte ohne ein Wort sofort zurück bergan zum Schloss. Es war Suzette sehr ernst gewesen und da wollte Pip nicht noch unnötige Worte verlieren.

Snape verstand die Sprache der Raben nicht besonders gut, doch es schien Pip sehr wichtig zu sein, denn er flatterte unglaublich aufgeregt auf seiner Stange und war zudem schon so früh zurück aus Hogsmeade.

Schließlich verstand er das gröbste, dass Suzette sich mit ihm treffen wollte, dass sie sich ärgerte und dass es so schnell wie möglich passieren musste, wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie austickte.

Er schickte sich an, eine kleine Notiz zu schreiben und steckte sie dem Raben zu. Er sollte zurück zu den Drei Besen fliegen.

Pip krähte abschätzig, denn er fühlte sich schon wieder wie eine schäbige Posteule und nicht wie der gleichwertige Gefährte einer Hexe.

Er ließ sich schließlich breit schlagen und flatterte erneut durch die finstere und stürmische Nacht hinunter in das kleine Dorf.

Suzette las die kurze Mitteilung ihres Mentors und fühlte sich gleich schon wieder ein wenig beruhigt:

„Wir treffen uns morgen gegen Mittag bei der heulenden Hütte! Bitte denke daran, unsichtbar durch die Stadt zu laufen!".

Die Zeit bis zum Freitag Mittag, wenn die Schule die letzte Unterrichtsstunde der Woche abhielt, schien gar nicht zu vergehen.

Jetzt, wo Suzette einen festen Termin hatte, auf den sie warten konnte, fiel ihr das Nichtstun umso schwerer. Sie zauberte zum Zeitvertreib der Tapete in ihrem Zimmer neue Muster und Farben, verrückte die Möbel etwas und erfand einen Zauber, mit dem man frühere Geschehnisse in einem Raum auf seiner Wand, wie auf einer Leinwand sichtbar machen konnte, was in einem Hotelzimmer interessanter gedacht war, als es sich eigentlich darstellte.

Endlich war es elf Uhr und Suzette konnte guten Gewissens ihr Zimmer und das Gasthaus verlassen, denn sie hatte ja einen Termin.

Sie pfiff auf den Hinweis mit der Unsichtbarkeit und lief als eine Hexe in der Masse von vielen durch die engen Gassen von Hogsmeade, durch das Dorftor hinauf zum Weg der zur heulenden Hütte führte, die wiederum direkt hinter dem verbotenen Wald lag, der sich an das Schulgelände von Hogwarts anschloss.

Suzette war wie erwartet viel zu früh am Treffpunkt. Es hatte Bindfäden zu regnen begonnen und der Wind wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu wehen.

Mit einem Augenblinzeln flog die Tür der schäbigen Holzhütte auf und riss aus den Angeln. Suzette trat ein. Hier wehte zwar der Wind nur durch die Ritzen, aber kalt, ungemütlich und feucht war es dennoch.

Sie wartete.

Es kam ihr vor, als würde sie Wurzeln schlagen oder festfrieren oder lebendig vermodern, doch schließlich nach einer unendlich langen Zeit des Herumsitzens knarrten die Bodendielen des Hütte und Suzette wusste, dass Sev endlich gekommen war.

Tatsächlich war der hagere Mann über die gesprengte Tür geklettert und suchte Suzette im Inneren des Spukhauses.

Pip, den Raben, trug er auf der Schulter bei sich.

Suzette konnte nicht anders und fiel ihrem Mentor mit einem plötzlichen Anfall an Überschwang um den Hals. Sie war so froh endlich mit jemandem reden zu können!

„Ist ja schon gut!", Snape löste sich von Suzette und die beiden begaben sich in das obere Stockwerk, wo es Sitzmöglichkeiten gab und wo es nicht so sehr zog, nachdem sich die Eingangstür nicht mehr an ihrem Platz befand.

„Nun, worum geht es?", fragte Snape leicht gelangweilt.

„Wie? Worum geht es? Dumbledore ruft mich unverzüglich zu sich und jetzt lässt er mich wochenlang in meinem Zimmer schmoren! Was soll das Severus?", echauffierte sich Suzette.

Snape hingegen blieb ruhig: „Dem Schulleiter geht es zur Zeit nicht besonders gut. Er hat viel um die Ohren...".

„Was kann wichtiger sein, als....", fiel Suzette ihm ins Wort und verstummte dann prompt wieder.

Snape ignorierte die Aufregung des Mädchens und fuhr fort: „Er trifft Vorbereitungen, auf das was kommen wird.".

„Vorbereitungen!", knurrte Suzette verächtlich.

„Im Augenblick ist es ohnehin zu gefährlich für Aktionen jedweder Art, Suzette.".

„Du sprichst in Rätseln.", sagte Suzette mit leicht ironischem Unterton.

„Morgen findet ein Schülerwochenende in Hogsmeade statt! Ich nehme an, so einige von ihnen werden sich in den Drei Besen treffen. Ich möchte, dass du dich unauffällig verhältst! Es ist überlebensnotwendig, hörst du!".

Suzette winkte ab: „Ja, ja. Schon gut! Ich bleib in meinem Zimmer und rühr mich nicht! Nicht dass Draco Malfoy mich noch zu Gesicht bekommt!". Sie lachte verächtlich.

Snapes Miene hingegen verzog sich leicht: „Du unterschätzt ihn. Und du unterschätzt die Gefahr!".

Suzette rollte mit den Augen: „Ich sitze seit Monaten hier fest, Severus, und in all der Zeit ist mir noch absolut nichts verdächtiges untergekommen! Die Todesser sitzen doch derzeit so gut wie alle in Askaban. Ich meine, ich zweifle nicht, dass sie irgendwann wieder raus kommen, aber im Augenblick...".

„Du unterschätzt den Dunklen Lord, Suzette, das ist gefährlich.", meinte Snape und blickte sie fest, aber unergründlich an.

Suzette hob eine Augenbraue, als wollte sie sagen: „Ja und? In wie fern?".

Die Antwort auf die ungestellte Frage kam sofort: „Nicht alle Todesser befinden sich in Askaban.".

„Ja, aber sie müssen sich doch bedeckt halten. Es ist doch nur Bellatrix! Sie können nicht einfach auf die Straße gehen. Sie werden gesucht, Severus!", sagte Suzette überzeugt.

„Du hast falsche Vorstellungen.", mahnte Snape, „Der Dunkle Lord sucht sich Anhänger. Er sucht sich neue Anhänger und er versteckt sich mit Nichten! Er ist zurück und er agiert!".

Das Mädchen kniff die Augen skeptisch zusammen: „Woher...?".

„Suzette, es passieren Morde! Menschen verschwinden spurlos! Einfach so! Und niemand weiß, warum und wie!", erklärte Severus, „Aber wir wissen, dass sie nur deshalb verschwinden, weil sie mit den falschen Personen Kontakt hatte. Der Dunkle Lord säht Terror und Furcht in der Bevölkerung und versucht so Dumbledores Anhängerschaft auszudünnen. Es ist ein einfaches Spiel mit Massenhysterie, Suzette! Und du stehst ganz oben auf der Abschussliste! Du und alle, die jemals Kontakt mit dir hatten! Meine Warnung war nicht umsonst! Bellatrix und Greyback suchen nach deinen Freunden! Sie haben deine Wohnung in London durchsucht und Robert und Helena Smith getötet...".

„Sie haben was?", schrie Suzette plötzlich außer sich, „Sie haben was getan?".

Snape wiederholte es nicht, denn es war im schwer genug gefallen es einmal zu sagen.

Suzettes Augen füllten sich mit heißen Tränen. Die Smiths hatten ihr alles gegeben, was sie heute besaß. Sie hatten alles mit ihr geteilt, obwohl sie nicht ihr leibliches Kind gewesen war. Sie hatten ihr ihren Namen gegeben und ihr die schönste Erinnerung ihres Lebens bereitet. Und jetzt waren sie wegen ihr gestorben.

Im ersten Augenblick wusste Suzette nicht, welches Gefühl diesem Schock gerecht werden konnte. Sie konnte sich keine Trauer vorstellen, die annähernd ihr Gefühl ausdrücken konnte. War es Hass oder Hoffnungslosigkeit oder Hilflosigkeit oder Schuldgefühl? Suzette fühlte sich verantwortlich.

Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und wollte die Hütte verlassen. Plötzlich wollte sie mit sich allein sein um sich darüber klar zu werden, was sie fühlen sollte, doch Snape legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter um sie zurück zu halten.

Suzette drehte sich um und er kannte am Snapes Handgelenk einen seltsamen Schimmer, wie einen Armreif.

„Suzette, es nutzt nichts! Du kannst nichts dafür! Niemand hätte ihnen helfen können. Du darfst jetzt nicht den Kopf verlieren! Der Schulleiter benötigt deine Hilfe. Also benötigt der Orden deine Hilfe! Wir können es uns nicht leisten, noch mehr Mitglieder zu verlieren!".

„Was ist das?", fragte Suzette, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und deutete auf das goldene Glänzen unter Severus Ärmel, das er sofort wieder bedeckt hatte, nachdem es nur für Sekundenbruchteile sichtbar gewesen war.

„Was ist das?", wiederholte Suzette eindringlicher, als Snape ihr nicht antwortete. Blitzschnell griff sie nach seinem Handgelenk, bevor er es ihr entziehen konnte, und schob den schwarzen kratzigen Ärmel seines Umhangs nach oben.

Zum Vorschein kamen drei goldschimmernde Steifen um sein Gelenk, die Suzette natürlich zuordnen konnte. Sie sah ihn eindringlich an: „Wem hast du was geschworen, Sev? Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Das kann dich umbringen!", sie schrie fast, als sie sich ausmalte ihre letzte Bezugperson auf Erden sterbend zu wissen.

Severus wusste, dass er aus der Nummer nicht mehr herauskam, auch wenn er Suzette nicht unnötig beunruhigen wollte, auch wenn er seine Mission durch Mitwisser nicht gefährden wollte: „Bellatrix.", sagte er leise und Suzette ließ angeekelt Snapes Hand los.

„Bellatrix?", rief sie aufgebracht.

„Ihrer Schwester.", sagte Snape langsam.

„Narcissa?", rief Suzette ebenso aufgebracht wie zuvor und kam sich langsam hysterisch vor, weil Snape nicht rausrückte.

„Was?", schrie sie, als er wieder Anstalten machte in Schweigen zu verfallen.

„Sie sind zu mir gekommen. Ich konnte nichts tun. Ich hätte mich sonst verraten!", er klang fast so als wollte er sich verteidigen für etwas, was Suzette noch nicht einmal gewagt hatte sich vorzustellen.

„Was?", wiederholte sie und schaute Snape tief und vorwurfsvoll in die dunklen Abgründe seiner Augen.

„Bellatrix war misstrauisch.", erzählte Snape weiter, „Deshalb musste ich ihnen schwören, dass ich ihnen helfen würde. Damit sie Vertrauen in mich setzen, verstehst du?".

Suzette verstand die Worte und den rationalen Zusammenhang, aber einen unbrechbaren Schwur auf sich zu nehmen, war keine kleine Ausrede mehr, die Misstrauen abbauen sollte. Auf welcher Seite Snape auch stand ein unbrechbarer Schwur legte ihn in seinen Handlungen fest, was auch immer das für welche sein sollten.

„Die Malfoys sind in Ungnade gefallen.", sagte Snape und Suzette bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, dass er endlich zum Punkt kommen sollte.

Snape sagte schließlich: „Der Dunkle Lord rächt sich an der Familie für Lucius' Versagen im Ministerium. Er hat Draco den Auftrag gegeben, Dumbledore umzubringen.".

Suzettes Mund blieb offen stehen, ohne dass sie auch nur annährend wusste, was sie sagen sollte.

„Narcissa ist natürlich außer sich vor Sorge und Bellatrix will sie von Dummheiten abhalten.".

Suzette schluckte und Snape fuhr fort: „Sie sind also zu mir gekommen und wollten, dass sich ihnen schwöre Draco zu helfen. Und Bella wollte mich ein bisschen aushorchen.".

„Du sollst Draco helfen Dumbledore zu töten?", rief Suzette ungläubig.

Snape nickte.

„Da sind drei Ringe! Was hast du noch geschworen?".

Snape senkte den Kopf und sprach: „Dass ich ihm helfe, Gefahren von ihm fern halte und...", er stockte, bevor er sich klar wurde, dass er Suzette nicht mit halben Erzählungen kommen brauchte: „dass ich es für ihn tue, wenn er es nicht schafft.".

„Das wirst du nicht wirklich tun, Severus!", keuchte Suzette außerstande etwas zu denken.

„Wir werden sehen.", machte Snape und enthielt sich allen folgenden Fragen, die Suzette nur so aus dem Mund tropften ohne, dass sie überlegte: „Wieso? Weiß Dumbledore Bescheid? Weiß Draco? Du wirst es nicht wirklich tun?! Severus, das kannst du nicht! Was, wenn du den Schur brichst?".

Snape disapparierte. Er konnte die Fragen nicht ertragen, denn er hatte sie für sich selbst noch nicht beantwortet. Er selbst hatte noch keine Antwort, aber Dumbledore hatte wie immer alles besser gewusst.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Besucher

Trotz des nasskalten Wetters trafen am nächsten Tag, dem Samstag, am späten Morgen die ersten frierenden Schüler in Hogsmeade ein. Die Straßen waren gefüllt mit dem Geplapper einkaufender und bummelnder Hogwarts-Schüler.

Suzette hielt sich wie verabredet in ihrem Zimmer auf. Seit dem gestrigen Tag hockte sie nur noch apathisch auf ihrem Bett und starrte an die leere Wand. Ihr war eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Sie hatte so gut wie alles verloren und was ihr noch blieb, würde bald verloren gehen. Die einzigen Menschen, die ihr je eine Familie waren, waren getötet worden und der einzige Mensch, der ihr in dieser Gesellschaft etwas bedeutete würde zum Mörder oder zum Mordbeihelfer werden.

Sie würde einige Zeit brauchen um diese Tatsachen zu verdauen und sich klar zu werden, dass ihr Leben sich entscheidend verändern würde, dass das Leben überhaupt eine stetige Veränderung war.

Um die Mittagzeit füllte sich die Gaststätte unter Suzettes Zimmer, denn Rosmertha war für ihre gute Küche bekannt. Unter sich konnte Suzette Rumpeln und Lachen vernehmen. Die Kneipe musste gerammelt voll sein.

Und Suzette? Sie war allein mit ihren Gedanken, die sie aufzufressen drohten.

Zudem wurde sie hungrig und wunderte sich, warum Rosmertha noch keinen Hauselfen zu ihr hinauf geschickt hatte. Normalerweise waren die kleinen Küchenhelfer überpünktlich, wenn sie Suzette ihr Essen brachten, doch heute schien irgendetwas die kleinen Kerle aufgehalten zu haben.

Zunächst schob sie es auf den großen Andrang in der Gaststätte, aber als bis zum frühen Nachmittag kein Hauself seinen Weg zu ihr nach oben gefunden hatte, machte Suzette sich auf, nachzusehen, was dort unten vor sich ging.

Der Geräuschpegel in der Kneipe war enorm hoch, so gut wie alle Hogwarts-Schüler der dritten bis siebten Klasse mussten sich hier im Augenblick aufhalten, glaubte Suzette und schlich sich so unauffällig wie möglich an den Toiletten vorbei, um in die Küche zu gelangen, als sie plötzlich wie vom Donner gerührt stehen bleiben musste.

Da stand Draco Malfoy ihr genau gegenüber!

Fast wäre sie in ihn hinein gelaufen, doch als sie den blonden Haarschopf erkannt hatte, konnte sie sich keinen Zentimeter mehr rühren.

„Was machst du auf der Mädchentoilette?", fragte Suzette unbeholfen und Draco schaute sie schief und überheblich an.

Er sagte nichts, bis er mit einem Mal ausatmete: „Es stimmt also!", er grinste etwas beschwerlich und Suzette versuchte es ihm gleich zu tun.

Als Suzette sich das bleiche Gesicht und die hagere Gestalt Malfoys angesehen hatte, die ihr jetzt auf einmal noch dürrer und ausgezehrter vorkam, als er ohnehin immer gewesen war, überkam sie ein merkwürdiger Ekel. Aber war es nicht auch Mitgefühl für das Schicksal diesen Jungen, der an so einer großen Aufgabe ersticken würde, dem eine so große Bürde auferlegt wurde und der mit Sicherheit sehr damit zu kämpfen hatte, das richtige für seine Situation zu tun?

Sie hatte Draco schon damals, als er noch ein Kind war, das keinen eigenen Zauberstab besaß und nicht zur Schule ging, ihren Stab ausgeliehen und ihm kleine Zauber gezeigt, nachdem der Junge sie erbittert dazu bekniet hatte. Lucius und Narcissa hatten das nicht gerne gesehen, denn sie wussten um die zerstörerische Wirkung von Suzettes Flüchen, doch Draco klebte damals an Suzettes Lippen, wenn sie ihn kleine Tricks zum Schweben-Lassen oder Transformieren von Gegenständen zeigte.

Jetzt, da sie sich als Feinde gegenüberstanden gingen den beiden die selben Szenen durch den Kopf: Draco als kleiner Junge, der große Streit und der Verweis von Malfoy Manor, Lucius Hass auf Suzette, Suzettes Zeit als Erzieherin und wie Draco sie „Schlammblut" nannte, ihrer Rehabilitation in der Runde der Todesser und ihr angeblicher Tod.

Die beiden standen sich näher, als zu zugegeben hätten. Es wäre für beide nicht leicht gewesen in dieser Situation eiskalt zu bleiben und so ergriff Draco das Wort, denn er erhoffte sich immer noch das gleiche von dieser Hexe, wie damals, als er offiziell noch nicht Zaubern durfte. Er hatte Suzette nicht vergessen, immerhin lag dieses seltsame Zauberutensil aus ihrem Zimmer immer noch unter seinem Bett, ohne dass er herausfinden konnte, wozu es gut ist.

Draco fragte sich, ob er nicht Kapital aus dieser Begegnung und der Erkenntnis, dass Suzette nicht tot war, schlagen konnte. Er hielt sich selbst für verschlagen, Suzette erpressen zu wollen, doch aus ihm sprach die pure Angst: „Von den Toten erstanden, Suzette?", sprach er verächtlich, aber so leise, dass sie von niemandem bemerkt wurden.

Suzette sagte nichts, sie stand immer noch unter Schock.

„Ich müsste dich auf der Stelle töten, weißt du?!", troff es aus seinem Mund und er lächelte bemüht.

Suzette schwieg und kam sich langsam dämlich damit vor, aber sie hatte einfach Angst etwas zu verraten, wenn sie auch nur ein Wort sprechen würde.

„Ich müsste, Suzette. Und ich werde!", er zog sie zur Seite durch die Tür des Mädchenklos, schloss dieselbe und schaute Suzette scharf in die Augen.

Wie groß der Junge geworden war, wunderte sich Suzette, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Draco sich zu ihr hinunterbeugen musste, ihm ihr Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich werde, aber ich gebe dir eine Chance!", und Draco hoffte, dass Suzette diese ergreifen würde, denn sie war im Augenblick die einzige Chance, die er für sich selbst sah.

Suzette nickte, denn sie wusste nicht, was sie hätte anderes tun sollen.

„Wie du vielleicht weißt, befindet sich mein Vater derzeit in...".

„Askaban!", beendete Suzette den Satz, da Draco selbst etwas zögerte.

„Der...", er brachte die Worte einfach nicht heraus

„Der Dunkle Lord...", half Suzette gelangweilt.

„Er hat mir einen Auftrag erteilt.".

Suzette nickte wieder verständig.

„Ich soll Dumbledore aus dem Weg schaffen.", erklärte Draco bemerkenswert kühl.

Suzette schaute den Jungen an und sagte ebenso kühl: „Ziemlich schwere Aufgabe für einen Sechszehnjährigen.".

„Aber er vertraut sie MIR an! Ich bin der einzige, dem er auf Hogwarts so etwas zutraut!", Draco versuchte fest in seiner Stimme zu klingen.

„Natürlich! Er will sich nicht an dir für das Versagen deines Vaters rächen! Er setzt einfach nur sein ganzes Vertrauen in dich! Draco, du bist sein Mann!", Suzette lachte, was Malfoy erheblich verunsicherte.

„Er hätte es Snape anvertrauen können, aber er lässt diese wichtige Aufgabe von MIR erledigen!", sagte er schließlich.

„Er lässt die Aufgabe dich erledigen.", mit Worten konnte Suzette immer schon ihre sarkastischen Spiele spielen.

„Ich MUSS es schaffen! Es hängt sehr viel davon ab.", plötzlich hatte Draco sich wieder gefasst: „Du wirst mir helfen!".

Suzette schaute ich schief an und lächelte erst milde, dann gehässig: „Wieso ich?".

„Weil du mir immer geholfen hast!", sagte Malfoy kleinlaut, „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es allein schon so weit bringe! Mein Vater sitzt in Askaban und meine Mutter ist krank vor Sorge! Und jetzt soll ich ganz allein... Suze, ich...", er stockte, denn er begann an seinem überstürzten Plan zu zweifeln. Er hatte sich doch nicht etwas gerade einem Feind anvertraut?

„Ich konnte dir immer vertrauen, Suze!".

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass du von dir aus sprichst, Draco.", stellte Suzette fest, „Sonst hörte man aus deinen Worten immer die Worte von Lucius heraus. Da ist der Dunkle Lord also doch zu etwas gut: Er erzieht dich zu einem selbstständigen Zauberer!".

Draco schwieg.

„Und? Zwingst du mich immer noch dir zu helfen, oder bringst du mich gleich um?".

Draco hob seinen Zauberstab gegen Suzette, ließ ihn sinken und sagte mit gerümpfter Malfoy-Nase: „Ich werde dich nicht verraten, wenn du mir hilfst! Ich werde dich rufen!".

Er traut sich nicht zu töten, stellte Suzette einerseits erleichtert, andererseits aber auch voller Sorge fest, denn so wäre Severus am Ende in der Verantwortung.

Malfoy drehte sich um, steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und verließ mit stolzer Haltung das Damenklo und betrat wieder den Hauptraum der Gaststätte, wo Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle auf ihn warteten.

Suzette brauchte einige Zeit, bis sie ihre Gedanken ordnen konnte. Sie würde Draco helfen müssen, wenn er sie nicht verraten sollte und sie würde ihm helfen müssen, wenn sie wollte, dass Snape seinen letzten Schwur nicht einlösen musste.

Ihr lag nicht viel an Dracos Seele, die damit zerstört würde, ihre Priorität war erst mal Snapes.

Sie fragte sich, wer hier wohl wen in der Hand hatte.

Die Nachdenklichkeit und die Ruhe von Suzettes Abend wurde jäh unterbrochen, als es an ihrer Zimmertür klopfte.

Suzette schreckte zusammen. Hatte Draco doch den Todessern etwas von ihrem Verbleiben erzählt?

Sie rief: „Herein!" und die Tür öffnete sich. Abgekämpft und müde trat Professor Dumbledore zu ihr ins Zimmer.

Er wünschte einen guten Abend, doch er konnte in Suzettes Augen lesen, dass es ihr nicht allzu gut ging.

Es fiel kein Wort über das Verbleiben der Smiths, Draco oder Snape. Der Schulleiter wollte lediglich mit Suzette über die verbliebenen Horkruxe sprechen: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie so lange habe warten lassen.", entschuldigte er sich und setzte sich auf einen Sessel neben dem kleinen Fester.

„Kein Problem.", sagte Suzette teilnahmslos.

„Wissen sie, ich habe einen Verdacht und gehofft ich könnte allein dahinter kommen. Aber wie sie sehen, bin ich nun hier. Sie müssen mir wohl doch wieder auf die Sprünge helfen, Suzette.", er lächelte und fuhr fort: „Meine frühste Erinnerung an Tom Riddle ist die, als ich ihm persönlich unterbreiten durfte, dass er auf Hogwarts aufgenommen worden war.".

Suzette schaute vom Boden auf den Professor an.

„Sehen sie, er war ein kleiner Junge, der in einem Waisenhaus aufwachsen musste. Er kannte unsere Gemeinschaft nicht und ich wollte ihm einen sanften Einstieg ermöglichen, mit ihm seine Schulsachen besorgen, ihm die geheimen, magischen Winkel in London zeigen.".

Nach einer Pause erzählte er schließlich: „Nun, er fand sie ohne meine Hilfe. Er wollte keine Hilfe und er hatte auch keine Probleme mit dem Gedanken, dass er ein Zauberer sei. Er ist noch heute im Grunde ein Einzelgänger.".

„Der sich was darauf einbildet ein Zauberer zu sein.", fügte Suzette hinzu.

„Er ist immer noch der kleine Junge der nach Aufmerksamkeit durch Leistung suchte.", sagte Dumbledore, „Er wollte nie auffallen durch große Worte. Er wollte auffallen durch seine Taten und deren Ergebnisse. So war er auch ein ausgezeichnete Schüler.".

„Worauf wollen sie hinaus?", fragte Suzette schließlich ungeduldig.

„Am Tag, als sich Tom abholte, um mit ihm seine Schulsachen zu besorgen, wozu es nie kam, fasste er sofort Vertrauen zu mir. Ich hatte ihm schließlich zugestanden, dass er etwas besonderes sei. Er zeigte mit eine Sammlung von Spielzeug, die er in einem Schuhkarton aufbewahrte. Dieses Spielzeug hatte einen großen Wert für ihn, denn sie symbolisierten seine Überlegenheit und seinen Triumph.".

„Er hat sie mir gezeigt.", sagte Suzette gelangweilt, denn sie wollte das Gespräch abkürzen.

„Ich war bei dem Waisenhaus. Es ist jetzt ein Kindergarten. Ich fand sie Schachtel und nahm sie an mich. Doch ich konnte bis jetzt noch nicht herausfinden welches der Spielzeuge der Horkrux ist.".

„Keines.", antworte Suzette.

Dumbledore schaute sie interessiert, aber nicht überrascht an.

„Sie symbolisieren seine Strebsamkeit. Es sind keine Horkruxe.", mehr sagte sie nicht.

„Das wirft mich zurück.", murmelte der Schulleiter.

„Haben sie den Ring zerstört?", fragte Suzette um das Thema zuwechseln.

„Ja. Ich habe ihn zerstört.", lautete die knappe Antwort, „Aber sagen sie mir, welche Horkruxe kennen sie noch?".

Suzette senkte ihren Blick wieder und begann zu berichten: „Das Tagebuch ist bereits zerstört. Der Ring ebenfalls. Bleibt noch seine Schlange, Nagini.".

„Seine Schlange?", fragte er überrascht, „Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass man ein lebendes Wesen... Aber fahren sie fort.".

„Dann weiß ich noch von einem Medaillon, welches aus dem Erbe Salazar Slytherins stammen soll. Er hat es mir nicht gezeigt, aber ich weiß, wo es sich befindet.".

„Wo befindet es sich?", fragte der Schulleiter schon etwas munterer.

„Auf einer kleinen Insel im inneren eines unterirdischen Bergsees. Es ist unmöglich dorthin zu gelangen. Das Wasser wimmelt vor Inferi.".

„Ich werde es mir ansehen müssen.", sprach Dumbledore und erhob sich, Suzette, die Zeiten werden immer gefährlicher! Heute Nachmittag wurde eine Schülerin beinahe getötet, als sie eine verfluchte Halskette berührte, die sie ins Schloss schmuggeln sollte. Wir müssen die Umstände noch genauer Untersuchen, ich halte sie auf dem Laufenden. Ich mache mir Sorgen um das Wohlergehen unserer Gemeinschaft. Suzette, ich muss mich verabschieden, ich habe noch eine schwierige Entscheidung zu treffen und außerdem muss ich Potter von dem unterrichten, was sie mir heute Abend erzählt haben. Ich denke, dass ich sie bald wieder treffen muss, Suzette. Guten Abend.", er trat durch dir Tür, schloss sie hinter sich und disapparierte den Berg hinan.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Der Sohn seines Vaters

Draco schlief in dieser Nacht sehr schlecht. Er hatte Angst etwas falsches gemacht zu haben. Außerdem hatte er andauernd das Gefühl seine Vorhaben nicht genau genug durchdacht zu haben. Wie konnte er nur Suzette vertrauen? Wieso hatte er sie nicht umgebracht? Was, wenn der Dunkle Lord seine Schwäche herausfinden würde? Was, wenn Suzette ihn hinters Licht führen würde? Wem konnte er überhaupt vertrauen?

Er stand auf, zog seinen grün-silbernen Morgenmantel über und verließ den Schlafsaal nicht ohne den seltsamen Gegenstand aus Suzettes altem Zimmer. Jetzt musste er erst recht herausfinden, was er bewirkte.

Er hoffte inständig, dass er nicht erwischt wurde. Diesmal nicht! Er lief so schnelle er konnte. Niemand sollte ihn so sehen! Niemand durfte ihn so sehen! Sein Ruf wäre zerstört. Die Furcht, die er verbreitete und den Respekt, den er sich erarbeitet hatte. Niemand dürfte ihn je so sehen! Weinend.

Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, als er durch die Tür zum Waschsaal der Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler trat. Die Tür quietschte ein wenig, doch er blieb unbemerkt.

Er zauberte ein warmes Licht um sich und setzte sich auf den kalten Steinboden vor ein Waschbecken. Vor sich legte er die schwarze Kugel.

Er starrte sie an, tippte hin und wieder mit seinem Zauberstab daran, doch nichts geschah. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er ansetzen sollte und ob er nicht vielleicht schon alles falsch gemacht hatte. Er stand auf und krallte sich an dem Waschbecken vor ihm fest: „Draco, du bist verloren! Deine Familie ist verloren! Du hast versagt und du wirst versagen!", sagte er langsam und ganz leise zu sich selbst, als hinter ihm plötzlich eine weißliche Gestalt erschien.

„Oh! Ein nächtlicher Besucher!", rief eine schniefende Stimme vergnügt. Draco drehte sich blitzartig um und entdeckte den kleinen Geist eines recht hässlichen Mädchens hinter sich.

„Wer bist du?", rief er und versuchte sich irgendwie zu fassen.

„Du hast geweint?", gluckste der Geist vergnügt.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Malfoy erneut.

„Ach, ich bin die Myrthe.", antwortete der Geist und spielte verlegen mit ihren langen Zöpfen.

Draco sagte nichts.

„Warum hast du geweint?", fragte Myrthe und kam für Dracos Geschmack viel zu nahe an sein Gesicht dabei.

„Das geht dich nichts an!", knurrte er sie an.

„Oh, du kannst es mir sagen! Ich kann schweigen wie ein Grab.", quietschte der Geist des Mädchens.

„Nein! Würdest du mich jetzt bitte allein lassen?", sagte Malfoy nun bestimmt und etwas genervt. Seine Tränen waren wieder dem ausdrucklosen Gesicht eines Okklumentikers gewichen.

Zutiefst beleidigt tauchte die durchsichtige Erscheinung des Mädchens in einer Toilette ab und man hörte von dort unten nun alle paar Minuten ein entweder blasiertes oder ein verschüchtertes Schniefen.

Malfoy kümmerte sich nicht darum und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der schwarzen Kugel. Sowie er sie ansah, überkam ihn ein kalter Schauer, als wäre ein Dementor in seiner Nähe.

Es war so, als steckte dieses Gefühl tief in ihm drin, es war immer da gewesen, er hatte es nur tief in seiner Seele eingeschlossen. Jetzt trat es langsam an die Oberfläche, jetzt, wo er allein war und vor niemandem seine Gefühle und Gedanken verstecken musste.

Und da erstieg in ihm der Gedanke an seinen Vater, der in diesem Augenblick im kalten Askaban um seine Seele fürchtete und alle Hoffnung, den letzten rationalen Rest Hoffnung, den er für seine Familie zusammenkratzen konnte, in seine Hände legte.

Draco war überfordert mit all den Erwartungen und Pflichten. Wieder kamen die Tränen und er war dem Aufgeben nahe. Zumindest für heute Nacht.

Er hob die Kugel auf und wollte sich wieder in den Schlafsaal schleichen, da begann das Metall unter seinen Fingern angenehm warm zu glühen.

Es war ein überraschendes, aber auch eine angenehmes Gefühl zwischen seinen Händen und so ließ er sich drauf ein. Es erleichterte ihn ungemein, dass das seltsame Ding endlich eine Reaktion zeigte und es quollen keine Tränen mehr aus seinen Augen.

Er blieb in der Toilette und wartete ab, was noch passieren würde. Da das Ding immer wärmer wurde und langsam einen hellen Schimmer von sich strahlte musste er ja irgendetwas richtig machen.

Und plötzlich waren da Worte in seinem Kopf. Es erschien ihm ganz einfach. Alles war ihm plötzlich klar und kam ihm einfach vor. Er glaubte mit einem Mal die ganze Komplexität des Lebens, oder zumindest seines Lebens, oder auch nur seiner derzeitigen Situation, in einem Satz zusammen fassen zu können, nein zu müssen!

Ganz leise begannen seine Lippen die folgenden Worte zu formen:

„So it ends so it begins  
I'm my father's son  
Plant another seed of hate  
In a trusting virgin gun

Steady boy watch them pray  
To you I suspect  
If you keep my flesh firm  
I'll ready those sacraments"

Draco fühlte sich erleichtert, als wäre endlich eine Wahrheit ausgesprochen worden, die sonst womöglich explodiert wäre.

Er entschied sich jetzt ins Bett zu gehen und Morgen näheres über die Kugel in Erfahrung zu bringen. Für's erste war er beruhigt. Seine Nerven hatten sich entspannt, obwohl er natürlich wusste, dass ein paar geflüsterte Worte, die außer ihm selbst niemand gehört hatte, ihn am Ende nicht retten würden.

Er löschte das Licht und schlich über den kalten Flur zurück in sein Bett.

Auch Pip steckte seinen Kopf unter der Flügel und schlief unverzüglich ein. Er machte sich gar nicht mehr die Mühe, diesen miefigen Ort in den Kerkern zu verlassen, um in Snapes noch miefigerem Büro auf seiner Stange zu nächtigen.

Am nächsten Tag schickte Dumbledore eine Eileule in die Drei Besen zu Suzette. Es musste etwas schreckliches passiert sein, wenn der Schulleiter das Risiko einging am Tage eine Eule zu Suzette schicken.

Professor Dumbledore fragte schließlich, ob Suzette vielleicht mitbekommen hatte, wer Katie Bell auf der Mädchentoilette ein Geschenkpaket ausgehändigt hatte.

Suzette wusste es nicht, konnte es ich sich aber lebhaft vorstellen.

Es war Draco also bittererst. Vielleicht konnte er nicht eigenhändig töten, aber bereit schien er zumindest zu sein.

Außerdem kündigte er einen weiteres Besuch an, bei dem er mit Suzette das Versteck des Medaillons ausfindig machen wollte. Sobald sich das Wetter bessern würde, wäre er bereit.

Suzette atmete tief ein. Es wurde ernst, auch für sie.

Sie hatte immerhin beiden Seiten ihre geheime Hilfe zugesagt. Wie sollte sie nun verfahren?

Im Grunde hatte sie keine Wahl, sie musste für beide Seiten erst einmal alles tun, was nötig war.

Dumbledores Nachricht enthielt außerdem noch eine beunruhigende Mitteilung: Todesser seien unterwegs um gezielt nach ihren Freunden zu suchen. Die ausgesandten Auroren seien der Ansicht, sie seien bald nicht mehr sicher.

Suzette machte sich Sorgen.

Zwei Tage dauerte es, bis sie wieder etwas von der Außenwelt zu hören bekam. Pip flatterte völlig übermüdet in Suzettes Zimmer und berichtete von Dracos nächtlichen Ausflügen in die Toiletten und dem gestohlenen Synästhesium, aber auch davon, dass es Spannungen zwischen Potter, Weasley und Granger gab.

Es handelte sich wohl nur um harmlose Teenager-Problem, doch hochkochende Emotionen können einen nüchtern kalkulierten Plan zu Nichte machen.

Potter musste sich ständig im Klaren sein, dass er in Gefahr schwebte, dass er ein Schicksal zu erfüllen hatte und dass er seine Zeit nicht mit Romanzen und Eifersüchteleien vergeuden sollte.

Andererseits konnte man es ihm nicht verübeln. Er war jung und wenigstens ein bisschen Normalität sollte ihm doch vergönnt sein. Wenn die drei nur im Eifer des Gefechts nichts ausplauderten!

Pip war müde und eigentlich nur gekommen, weil er im Schloss so gut wie niemals Schlaf fand. Versteckte er sich im Klo, kam Draco und begann zu heulen, blieb er in Snapes Büro musste er bis in die Puppen wach bleiben, weil Snape niemals von drei Uhr Nachts das Licht in seinem Büro löschte.

Zudem war er immer und überall dazu angehalten seine Augen offen zu lassen, Schüler zu beobachten. Niemand dachte daran, dass auch ein Rabe irgendwann einmal Schlaf brauchte.

Pip war schließlich nicht Mrs. Norris, dieses Streber-Vieh!


	11. Chapter 11

11. Die Grotte

Es ploppte einmal leise vor Suzettes Tür und schließlich klopfte es.

Suzette bat ihren Gast herein und Dumbledore trat in ihr Zimmer. Er trug einen robusten Winter-Reisemantel und seltsame, himmelblaue Ohrenschützer. Er lächelte nur kurz und bewegte sich ein wenig ungeschickt, als ob eine Hälfte seines Körpers taub war.

„Guten Tag, Suzette.", grüßte er, „Ich habe mich auf die Suche nach Erinnerungen begeben und glaube, dass ich das besagte Medaillon erkannte habe. Es hat Metrope Gaunt gehört und die wiederum hat es aus akuter Geldnot versetzen müssen. Sie müssen mich zu ihm führen. Sofort! Unsere Zeit wird knapp.".

„Ich... ich weiß nicht genau, wo es sich befindet. In einem Felsen, einer Höhle, irgendwo an der Südküste von England.", sagte Suzette unsicher.

„Sie waren schon einmal dort gewesen. Erinnern sie sich genau!", befahl Dumbledore.

„Ich habe nicht viel von der Landschaft drum rum gesehen. Es war eine Höhle wie in den Felsen gefressen. Vielleicht war sie magisch an dieser Stelle geschaffen worden, ich weiß es nicht. Zu Fuß, von unten ist sie nicht zu erreichen. Man kann nur dorthin apparieren. Er hat damals ein paar Kinder aus seinem Waisenhaus dort hin entführt. Bei einem Sommerausflug, meine ich, sagte er.".

Dumbledore überlegte und schwieg. Er wusste nicht genau, wo er diesen Ort vermuten sollte.

„Ich wird wohl nicht allzu weit von London entfernt gelegen sein.", vermutete Suzette, „Es war schließlich nur ein Tagesausflug.".

„Ich habe eine Ahnung, Suzette.", erklärte Dumbledore plötzlich düster, „Ich habe eine Erinnerung ausfindig gemachte. Die Erinnerung einer Betreuerin im Waisenhaus. Und sie erzählte etwas von einem Ausflug ans Meer, bei dem einige der Kinder plötzlich verschwunden waren. Unter ihnen Riddle.".

„Einen Versuch wäre es wert.", erklärte Suzette, um den düsteren Ausdruck im Gesicht des alten Zauberers etwas zu mildern.

„Sie haben Recht! Sehen wir uns dort einmal um. Es kann ja nichts schaden.".

Und so disapparierte Dumbledore zusammen mit Suzette an die Steilküste in der Nähe von Brighton.

Wie im Süden England üblich, erschien den beiden das Wetter recht mild, es regnete statt zu schneien und es blies ein Wind statt eines Sturms. Trotzdem peitschte eine aufgewühlte Brandung auf die raue Küste ein und des Wassertropfennebel nahm Suzette und Dumbledore die Sicht.

Dennoch sahen sie sich um, vielleicht diese Höhle zu finden.

Sie standen denkbar ungünstig auf einem Felsvorsprung oben auf der Klippe und mussten von oben herab nach der Höhle suchen. Doch es war schließlich Suzette, die sich an das klägliche Licht eines im Nebel ertrinkenden Leuchtturm erinnerte und die gesuchte, unwegsame Höhle erblickte.

Etwas weiter im Westen, wo die Küste eine weite Bucht bildete, war zu erkennen, dass es einen Hohlraum im Fels geben musste.

Suzette machte Dumbledore darauf aufmerksam und er nickte zufrieden.

Ohne ein Wort seinerseits wusste Suzette, dass sie nun unverzüglich dorthin zu apparieren hatten, auch wenn es ihr widerstand, als sie an die Inferi im unterirdischen See denken musste.

Und so standen sie schließlich auf dem mit Algen und Moos überwucherten Felsboden und mussten sich an den rutschigen Wänden festhalten um nicht abzustürzen. Um sie herum war alles feucht, glitschig und irgendwie grün. Es roch nach Tang und Moder aus dem Inneren der Höhle, in das sie sich nun begaben.

Draußen war der Himmel durch die aufspritzende Gischt und den dichten Nebel ohnehin winterlich getrübt aber hier drin erwartete die beiden absolute Dunkelheit.

„Lumos!", sprach der Schulleiter und sein Zauberstab leuchtet ihm und Suzette den Weg zur Wand, von der das Mädchen sich erinnerte, dass sie einen Blutzoll verlangte, wenn man hindurch wollte.

Suzette sagte es mit zittriger Stimme: „Es öffnet sich nur, wenn man ihm einen Tropfen Blut gibt.".

Ohne zu zögern nahm Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab, für einen Augenblick wurde es stockfinster, bis der Lumos-Zauber wieder aktiviert wurde.

Dumbledore schmierte einen Tropfen seines Blutes an die Felswand, sodass diese langsam zur Seite glitt.

Und da standen sie nun. Suzette hatte an diesem Ort schon einmal mit einem Würgereflex kämpfen müssen. Unter der klaren Wasseroberfläche schwebten unzählige menschliche Leichen, die mit leerem, ausdruckslosem Blick nach oben starrten, die Inferi.

„Da vorne!", sagte sie und wies mit dem Finger auf eine kleine Insel in mitten des Sees.

Dumbledore zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Auch sprach er kein Wort.

Das Schweigen war Suzette unangenehm und sie fragte: „Wie wollen wir da...".

„Wir werden hinüberkommen müssen. Aber nicht heute Suzette, nicht jetzt!".

„Wieso?", wollte das Mädchen wissen.

„Dies ist eine Höhle ohne Wiederkehr!", sagte der alte Mann, „Die Inferi sind nicht umsonst hier. Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt sie zu umgehen. Und noch ist meine Zeit nicht gekommen.".

„Sie wollen sich opfern?", konnte Suzette aus den Worten Dumbledores lesen.

„Jemand muss sich opfern.", lautete die Antwort, nachdem der Schulleiter sich die Situation noch einmal genau betrachtet hatte, „Ich werde sehen müssen, wie ich es anstelle, Suzette. Im Augenblick ist es mir zu riskant, sie da mit hineinzuziehen. Es ist gut, dass ich jetzt weiß, wo sich das Medaillon befindet. Ich werde mir den See und seine Geheimnisse in Ruhe ansehen müssen. Was weckt die Inferi und welche Art Zauber schützten den Horkrux dort vorne in der Steinschale? Wie kommt man über den See? Ich möchte sie nicht da mit hineinziehen. Der Orden braucht sie noch anderweitig.".

Suzette wollte gar nicht daran denken. Gleich zwei Mörder befanden sich in Hogwarts, die es auf Dumbledore abgesehen hatten und er wollte noch warten! Und vor allem: Was würde sein, wenn er nicht lebte? Was würde aus dem Orden? Was würde aus dem Widerstand? Suzette glaubte, dass sie schnell handeln mussten und keine Zeit für intensive Forschungen an diesem See hatten.

Doch wie Suzette so darüber nachdachte, nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang, war Dumbledore auch schon disappariert und am Ufer des Inferi-See wurde es dunkel. Nur von der Insel her war ein grünlicher Schimmer zu erkennen.

Ein seltsamer Ort, dachte Suzette. Ein See voller Leichen und das Wasser ist kristallklar. Die Luft war keinesfalls muffig, sondern frisch. Ein seltsamer Ort, diese Grotte! Und mit Sicherheit nicht von der Natur so geschaffen. Da steckte Magie dahinter und zwar schwarze! Voldemorts Magie! Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore doch recht, wenn der dem Wasser und dem grünen Schimmer nicht traute.

Suzette wusste es nicht und disapparierte nach Hogsmeade zurück.

Sie hexte sich nicht unsichtbar und lief wie selbstverständlich durch die belebten Gassen des kleinen Dorfes.

Es war Vorweihnachtszeit und überall waren die Häuser und die Straßen geschmückt. Die Menschen drängten sich auch spät abends noch auf den Straßen um auf einen heißen Punsch in den Drei Besen zu einzukehren oder Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen.

Suzette fror. Hier im Norden war es doch um einiges Kälter als an der Südküste der Insel. Hier regnete es auch nicht, es schneite was das Zeug hielt.

Suzette traute sich gar nicht näher nachzudenken, was zu tun war. Langsam wurde ihr klar, dass sie mitten in einer Sache steckte, die tödlich sein konnte. Und sie hatte es sich mit der gefährlicheren Seite bereits verscherzt. Zudem war sie gerade dabei, es sich mit der anderen Seite ebenso zu verscherzen.

Was hatte Dumbledore ihr das anvertraut? Einer würde sich opfern müssen? Er wusste davon! Er wusste es ganz genau!


	12. Chapter 12

12. Ein ernstes Wort

Nur ein paar Tage vor Weihnachten, als das ganze Gasthaus Rosmerthas festlichst geschmückt war, das ganze Dorf des Nachts in einem Lichtermeer erstrahlte und oben im Schloss die Vorbereitungen für den kleinen Weihnachtsempfang von Professor Slughorn auf Hochtouren liefen, traf bei Suzettes Fenster einen edle, blütenweiße Schneeeule ein.

Sie überbrachte eine Notiz für die junge Hexe und verschmähte den gewöhnlichen Eulenkeks, den Suzette ihr anbot.

Der abgerissene und in einer schmierigen Krakelschrift verfasste Zettel kam von Draco, der sie anwies heute Abend nach Hogwarts zu kommen, um ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen.

Draco hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, ob er Suzette wirklich um Hilfe bitten, oder doch lieber verraten sollte.

Da er allerdings keinen anderen Ausweg für seine eigene Situation sah und er Suzette schon kannte, als er ein Kind war, entschied er sich, sie zumindest um eine Begutachtung seiner Fortschritte zu bitten. Er würde ihr nicht seinen Plan verraten, aber vielleicht kannte sie sich ja mit der Reparatur alter, magischer Reisekabinette aus.

Am Abend, als die Wege, die von Hogsmeade weg führten, schon von völliger Finsternis verschluckt worden waren, begab Suzette sich auf den Weg hinauf zum Schloss. Sie ging zu Fuß, weil sie sich selbst Zeit verschaffen wollte, in der sie noch einmal überlegen konnte, was sie tun konnte und was sie lieber bleiben lassen sollte. Sie fragte sich, was Draco von ihr verlangen würde und wie weit er ihr vertraute. Sie fand keine Antwort und kämpfte sich weiter den Berg hinauf, trotzte dem eisigen Wind und den Schneeverwehungen.

Dann blieb sie plötzlich stehen, um durchzuatmen. Der Weg war doch ganz schön steil, vor allem in der Nacht. Nicht, dass es ihr unheimlich gewesen wäre, in völliger Dunkelheit über einen verlassenen Weg hinauf zu einer hell beleuchteten Schlossruine zu spazieren, auch dass sie aus Sicherheitsgründen den Lumos-Zauber nicht anwenden konnte, machte ihr keine Sorgen, aber ihre Unsicherheit im Bezug auf die Dinge, die sie würde tun müsste, raubte ihr zusätzlich den Atem.

Sie blickte auf den Wegrand. Auf den weiten Wiesen und Felder um Hogwarts herum und auch auf dem verbotene Wald lag eine meterdicke Schneeschicht, doch der Weg war geräumt und gab den Blick frei auf ein paar glückliche Pflanzen.

Der Schnee reflektierte das Mondlicht, das nun auf die Szene schien, nachdem eine Wolke sich weiter nach Süden schob und den Vollmond frei gab, und Suzette entdeckte einen Büschel schneeweißer Blumen direkt vor sich wachsen.

Blumen im Winter kamen Suzette seltsam vor, doch es schien ihr ein gutes Omen zu sein, also brach sie sich eine und arbeitete sie in ihre filzigen, schwarzen Haare ein.

Draco wartete ungeduldig vor Kälte und Aufregung zitternd am Schultor auf Suzette.

Er hatte Crabbe und Goyle nichts von der Sache erzählt, da sie selbst Kinder von Todessern waren, die Suzette für tot hielten.

Er war ganz allein und musste das auch ganz allein durchziehen heute Nacht.

Er begrüßte Suzette nur hastig und erklärte ihr schließlich, was sie zu tun hatten: „Wenn wir in Hogwarts sind, darfst du nicht gesehen werden. Heute findet der Weihnachtsempfang von Slughorn statt. Es sind viele Gäste im Schloss, aber sie halten sich alle in Slughorns Räumlichkeiten auf. Es sollte nicht schwer sein, sie zu umgehen. Snape wird nicht im Flur auftauchen und Filch liegt mit Grippe im Bett. Du wirst dich trotzdem unsichtbar machen!", befahl er und Suzette wagte es nicht sich zu widersetzen.

„Was willst du, das ich für dich mache?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Ich will, dass du mir hilfst, etwas zu reparieren.", sagte Draco.

„Und was genau?", wollte Suzette wissen und wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Ein altes Verschwindekabinett.", sagte Draco und seufzte dabei.

Suzette fragte sich, wozu er das brauchte, aber sie sagte nichts mehr dazu.

Sie schritten hinan zum Hauptportal der Schule. Suzette schickte sich an, sich unsichtbar zu zaubern. Sie spürte das unangenehm bedrückende Gefühl, als würde sich ihr der Magen herumdrehen, doch sie beklagte sich mit keinem Wort.

Was konnte sie anderes tun, als erst einmal Draco zu folgen? Er lief zielstrebig die Treppen hinauf. Das wunderte Suzette, denn sie hatte gedacht er würde von den Kerkern aus operieren.

Aus einer Tür, an der sie vorbeischlichen, klangen laute, lustige Stimmen. Sie schafften es gerade noch ein Stockwerk höher zu steigen, wo Draco leise fluchte: „Verdammter Mist! Muss er ausgerechnet...", und in diesem Augenblick begann hinter ihm auch schon Mrs. Norris so laut und schrill, wie eine Katze nur kann, zu miauen.

Ein triefnasiger und fiebriger Mr. Filch kam unwahrscheinlich schnell hinzu, als hätte er hier auf der Lauer gelegen: „Was haben sie hier zu suchen, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte er mit seiner widerwärtigen und nun verschnupften Stimme.

Draco war nicht um eine Antwort verlegen und behauptete eiskalt: „Es ist eine große Ungerechtigkeit, dass Professor Slughorn mich nicht zu seiner Party eingeladen hat. Ich gehe nur dort hin, wozu ich meinem Stande entsprechend verpflichtet bin.".

„Na dann komm mal mit!", lachte Filch und zog den Jungen an seinem Umhang hinter sich her die Treppen wieder hinunter hin zu Slughorns Weihnachtsparty.

Suzette folgte unsichtbar, doch es fiel ihr, je länger sich die Aktion hinzog immer schwerer, sich nicht zu übergeben. Der Unsichtbarkeitszauber verursachte nicht unerhebliche Magenkrämpfe und ein Gefühl von ständigem Unwohlsein.

Filch schleifte Malfoy, der sich immer mehr zu sträuben begann, in den kleinen Partyraum, den der neue Tränkemeister eingerichtet hatte und grinste fies zu Snape hinüber, der gerade bei Slughorn stand und sich mehr schlecht als recht amüsierte.

Fast wäre er über Suzette gestolpert, so forsch, war er auf Filch zu gestürzt, hatte ihm Draco aus der Hand gerissen und versucht fortzuzerren.

„Ach Severus, lass ihn doch, wenn er unbedingt hier sein möchte. Seien sie doch kein Spielverderber! Es ist schließlich Weihnachten!".

Severus sagte nichts dazu und suchte für sich und Malfoy ein leeres Klassenzimmer in der Nähe, wo er den Jungen zur Sau machen wollte: „Draco, sie verhalten sich mehr als unvorsichtig und leichtsinnig! Die Aktion mit der Kette war äußerst unüberlegt von ihnen.".

„Welche Kette, Professor?", fragte er scheinheilig.

„Diejenige, welche, die Katie Bell fast das Leben gekostet hat!", knurrte Snape.

„Damit habe ich nichts zu tun! Katie hat offensichtlich Feinde. Vielleicht eine eifersüchtige Gryffindor, die gerne ihren Platz im Quidditch-Team haben will?", erwiderte Malfoy aalglatt.

„Ihre Komplizen, Draco, haben sie außerdem recht gedankenlos ausgewählt. Menschen wie Crabbe und Goyle, vertraut man keine solch tragenden Aufgaben zu! Sie sind unzuverlässig und eher eine Gefahr als eine Hilfe.".

„Unzuverlässig?", lachte Draco respektlos, „Wenn sie ihnen kein Nachsitzen aufgebrummt hätten, könnten sie mir vielleicht besser zur Seite stehen. Und das sollte zudem in ihrem Sinne sein, Professor. Und außerdem sind sie durchaus nicht die einzigen Komplizen, die auf meiner Seite stehen.".

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie mir etwas verheimlichen! Nur zu, Draco! Es macht nicht, wenn sie mir etwas verheimlichen, aber ihr Meister sieht so etwas äußerst ungern, wissen sie?! Ihr Tante hat ihnen Okklumentik beigebracht, nicht wahr? Nun, auf diese Steine würde ich nicht bauen, wenn ich ihn hintergehen wollte...".

Draco lachte abermals: „Tante Bellatrix? Oh ja, sie hat mir einiges beigebracht, was sie mir bisher vorenthalten haben, Professor. Okklumentik wende ich lediglich gegen Neider an, die es auf meinen Ruhm abgesehen haben, Professor Snape! Nicht wahr? Nach Ruhm streben wir doch alle? Nur, dass ich, im Gegensatz zu ihnen, die Möglichkeit geboten bekommen.".

„Draco!", zischte Snape, „Ich habe es nicht auf Ruhm abgesehen, ich will sie da lebendig durch bekommen! Ich biete ihnen hiermit meine Hilfe an! Ihr Plan scheint ja noch nicht ganz ausgereift zu sein. Er wartet nicht ewig! Ihre Mutter hat mich gebeten, ein Auge auf sie zu haben! Ich habe ihr einen unbrechbaren Schur geschworen! Draco, die Sache ist zu heikel, dass sie sie alleine durchziehen könnten!".

„Ich brauche ihre Hilfe nicht, Sir!", Draco spuckt die Worte nur noch angewidert heraus, „Mein Plan steht, er braucht nur etwas mehr Zeit, als ich ursprünglich vorgesehen hatte.".

Malfoy wandte sich von seinem Hauslehrer ab, blickte sich einmal unverwandt um, fand nicht, was er suchte und stolperte hinaus in den Flur, die Treppen hinauf.

Snape seinerseits setzte ein emotionsloses Gesicht auf und begab sich zurück zu Slughorns Party.

Suzette hielt es nicht mehr aus, rannte, stolperte und rettete sich in ein weiteres Klassenzimmer, wo sie wieder sichtbar wurde. Sie atmete tief durch und schon kam auch Pip durch die Tür geflattert, der auf Snapes Schulter gesessen und alles mitbekommen hatte. Zudem hatte er sowohl die unsichtbare Suzette, als auch den unter seinem Tarnumhang verborgenen Harry Potter das Gespräch belauschen sehen.

Suzette lachte ein wenig. Bei den vertraulichsten Gesprächen sind die meisten Ohren anwesend!

Wahrscheinlich hatte Potter jetzt allerdings eine Verdacht gegen Snape und Malfoy, das machte ihr Sorgen.

Dafür hatte sie jetzt allerdings keine Zeit, sie musste sich um sich selbst Sorgen machen. Wie sollte sie ungesehen, wieder aus dem Schloss verschwinden? Oder sollte sie nach Draco suchen? Oder nach Snape?


	13. Chapter 13

13. Die Blutblumen

Sie brauchte sich nicht lange Gedanken zu machen, denn das leise Krächzen des Raben war unvorsichtig gewesen und hatte ein Portrait an der Wand aufgeweckt.

Die alte Dame mit den silbrig-weißen Locken und der runden Brille erschrak fürchterlich, als sie um diese Zeit noch jemanden in ihrem Klassenzimmer antraf. Sofort verschwand die Portraitierte in eines ihrer anderen Bilder, um Hilfe zu holen.

Wohin sollte Suzette? Draußen pattroulierte sicherlich immer noch Filch und Mrs. Norris, unsichtbar machen konnte sie sich nicht mehr so schnell und wenn sie hier blieb, würde gleich Professor McGonagall oder Flittwick oder dergleichen hier auftauchen. Wer wusste, schon, wo die schreckhafte Frau noch ein weiteres Portrait von sich hängen hatte.

Die Frau auf dem Bild hieß Felicitas Lapierre und war eine ehemalige Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. Sie gehörte dem Haus Hufflepuff an und ihr zweites Portrait hing folglich hinter dem Schreibtisch des aktuellen Schulleiters.

So war es schließlich auch Dumbledore persönlich, der die Treppen hinab gestürzt kam, um zu sehen, ob sich seine Vorahnung bewahrheitet hatte.

Er riss schließlich wutentbrannt, so wie Suzette ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, die Tür zu besagtem Klassenzimmer auf, wo er die junge Hexe dabei ertappte, wie sie sich gerade durch ein Fenster zwängen wollte, um an den weißen Blumenranken hinunter zu klettern.

Der Schulleiter schloss die Tür hinter sich und verschloss sie zusätzlich mit einem Zauber: „Was um alles in der Welt tun sie hier?". Man merkte, dass er versuchte, seine Wut nicht in seine Stimme zu legen, doch etwas angespannte wirkte er dennoch.

„Ich...", begann Suzette, doch sie konnte es nicht zu Ende bringen.

„Sie...?".

„Ich... suche nach Draco Malfoy!", erklärte Suzette und strich sich nervös durch die Haare woraufhin die weiße Blume, die sie am Feldweg hinauf nach Hogwarts gebrochen hatte, herausfiel.

„Sie... Suzette, nehmen sie das fort!", rief er angeekelt, als er sie Pflanze sah, „Vernichten sie die Blume!", befahl er.

Suzette, nahm sie auf und ließ sie in ihrer Hand zu Staub zerfallen, woraufhin sie den Schulleiter fragen ansah.

„Versprechen sie mir, nie wieder eine solchen Blume anzurühren!", sprach er ernst.

„Ja...", machte Suzette, etwas verdattert, „Was ist damit? Die wachsen doch hier überall.".

„Und das ist ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen.", erklärte Dumbledore resigniert, „Sehen sie, diese Blumen ernähren sich wie alle Pflanzen von Tod anderer Organismen. Sie verursachen ihn nicht, doch sie kündigen ihn an. Sie sind ein schlechtes Omen. Sie wachsen überall dort, wo sich ein Mord, ein Blutbad, ein gewaltsamer Tod ankündigt.".

Suzette starrte ihn an.

„Sie blühen zu jeder Jahreszeit, denn sie ernähren sich nicht aus dem Boden, sondern von aus schlechten Vorahnungen und einem natürlichem Instinkt heraus.".

„Wie Tiere, die ein Erdbeben vorahnen?", fragte Suzette.

„Wie ich, der ich weiß, dass die Zeit des Kampfes, bald gekommen sein wird.", antwortete Dumbledore düster und warf einen sorgenvollen Blick auf seinen verdorrten und bewegungslosen wie gefühllosen Arm, „Blutrosen, Suzette, trägt man nicht als Schmuck!".

„Sie sind hier überall.", bemerkte Suzette erschrocken.

„Sie wachsen bereits im ganzen Land.", sagte Dumbledore, „Es macht mir Sorgen, denn an ihnen lässt sich ablesen, dass das Schicksal Opfer fordern wird. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit uns vorzubereiten. Man hat bereits rote Blutrosen gesichtet.".

Suzette fragte nicht weiter.

„Sie haben also nach Mr. Malfoy gesucht?", fragte der Schulleiter nach einer Pause, „Was genau wollten sie von ihm? Sie sollten ihm nicht unter die Augen kommen, erinnern sie sich?".

„Ich... wollte... Er sollte mich ja nicht sehen!", druckste Suzette, „Ich wollte ihm nur ein bisschen hinterher spionieren, weil Severus mir erzählte, dass er womöglich etwas mit dem Unfall von Katie Bell zu tun hatte.".

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, wir werden den Schuldigen schon finden und der Sache nachgehen. Sie müssen sich nicht deswegen in Gefahr begeben.", sagte Dumbledore, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass Suzette gelogen hatte, „Aber da sie schon mal hier sind, kann ich ihnen auch gleich mein Vorhaben unterbreiten, Suzette.", er versuchte freundlich zu klingen, „Sie langweilen sich vielleicht in ihrem Zimmer in Hogsmeade.", er lächelte, „Ich habe einen Auftrag für sie, wenn sie möchten.".

„Worum geht es?", fragte Suzette schnell, um davon abzulenken, dass sie vorhin perfide gelogen hatte.

„Ihre Freunde.", antwortete Dumbledore, „Ich kann es mir nicht länger leisten, sie von den Auroren des Ordens schützen zu lassen. Wir brauchen sie bald hier. Ich habe mich wirklich nicht leicht getan mit meiner Entscheidung und ich bin selbst nicht so ganz überzeugt, aber es scheint mir die einzige Lösung zu sein, wie wir ihre Sicherheit wenigstens in den nächsten Monaten gewährleisten können. Wir werden sie nach Hogwarts holen!".

Suzette schluckte: „Was? Wen?".

Dumbledore blieb ruhig: „Ich dachte an ihre Freundin Penny. Sie kennt sie Zauberergemeinschaft bereits. Dann: Desirée, eine ehemalige Schülerin aus Gryffindor, und Natalie, eine Ravenclaw, sowie ihre Freunde, die mittlerweile ja auch über das Dasein ihrer Freundinnen als Hexen bescheid wissen. Ich dachte, dass man sie vielleicht als Austauschschüler tarnen könnte.".

Suzette war sprachlos.

„Wollen sie meinen Auroren helfen, ihre Freunde unbescholten hierher zu begleiten?".

Suzette nickte, immer noch völlig überrumpelt.

„Ich schicke ihnen eine Eule!", verabschiedete sich der Schulleiter, wandte sich um, öffnete die Tür und schritt zurück, hinauf in sein Turmzimmer.

Suzette hingegen quetschte sich durch das enge Fenster, ließ Pip zurück und kletterte an den Ranken der Blutrosen hinunter.

Draco wartete schließlich vergeblich im Raum der Wünsche auf Suzette. Er hoffte inständig, dass ihr niemand in die Quere gekommen war. Irgendwie war es klar gewesen, dass sie sich aus dem Staub machen würde, wenn er abgegriffen wurde und etwas nicht nach Plan lief. Außerdem: Woher sollte sie wissen, wohin sie ihm folgen sollte?

Er blies also für heute Abend sein Vorhaben ab, nahm sich vor Suzette bei nächster Gelegenheit eine weitere Eule zu schicken, sich geschickter anzustellen und sich keine Gedanken über Snapes Warnungen zu machen, die ihn doch irgendwie verfolgten.

Es war alles recht viel für ihn gewesen heute Abend und so wälzte er sich die ganze Nacht schlaflos und voller unverarbeitete Eindrücke im Bett herum. Er wagte es jedoch nicht aufzustehen, denn er hatte Angst Snape oder Filch erneut über den Weg zu laufen.

Suzette konnte genau so wenig schlafen. Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore ging ihr nach. Blutrosen, davon hatte sie noch nie gehört.

Sie setzte sich auf in ihrem Bett und beugte sich hinüber zum Fenster und blickte besorgt nach draußen, wo auch an der Hausfassade des Gasthauses die seltsamen Blumenranken herauf wucherten.

Suzette stand auf, schlüpfte in ihre Pantoffel, zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über und schlich sich aus ihrem Zimmer.

Rosmertha hatte ihr immer wieder angeboten, sich in ihrem Fundus ein Buch auszuleihen, wenn sie sich langweilte, doch Rosmertha war eine seltsame Person, was ihren Literaturgeschmack anging.

Sie las regelmäßig den Klitterer und besaß auch sonst neben kitschigen Liebesromanen nur Bücher, die sich mit magischen Mythen, Märchen, Wahrsagen, Stern- und Traumdeutung beschäftigten.

Darüber wollte Suzette nichts lesen.

Im Augenblick jedoch war ihr jedes Buch recht, dass sie zum Einschlafen brachte.

Rosmertha hatte ihren großen Bücherschrank im Flur stehen, auf dem auch Suzettes Zimmer lag. Jeder Gast konnte sich dort heraussuchen, was er wollte.

Im fahlen Licht, das Suzette aus ihre Faust scheinen ließ, erkannte sie sogleich ein Buch, das ihr vielleicht Aufschluss über die Blutrosen geben konnte: „Wesen und Pflanzen der Finsternis – Wie wir ihr Unheil erkennen und abwehren".

Sie klemmte das dicke Werk unter den Arm und tapste in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Das Buch erwies sich als äußerst zweifelhaft. Das Kapitel über Werwölfe beispielsweise behauptete, Menschen, die von einem Werwolf gebissen würden, hätten geringe Chancen auf Heilung, sollten sie innerhalb von 24 Stunden nach dem Biss einen Trank aus den zerstäubten Zähnen eines bei Neumond erlegten Säbelzahn-Luchses zu sich nehmen. Ein solches Tier existierte nach Suzettes Wissen noch nicht einmal.

Endlich hatte sie den Abschnitt über die Blutrosen gefunden, in dem geschrieben stand:

„Die Legende der Blutblume – oder auch Blutrose genannt – geht auf eine alte Volksweise der magischen Gemeinschaft des Mittelalters zurück, die bemerkte, dass jene Pflanzen besonders gut in der Nähe von Scheiterhaufe und auf Galgenbergen gediehen.

„You gave him your blood

And your warm little diamond

He likes killing you after you're dead

Blood Roses

Blood Roses

Back on the streets now

At least when you cry now

He can't hear you

Sometimes you're nothing but meat"

Dieses Lied beschrieb die Eigenschaft der Pflanze, scheinbar den Tod eines Menschen herauf zu beschwören und noch über den Tod hinaus das Leben zu verspotten.

Die Blume galt und gilt unter Magiern weiterhin als schlechtes Omen. Sie kündigt Tod, Leid und Verderben an.

Wie jede Pflanze ernährt sie sich vom Ableben anderer Lebewesen und scheint dabei einen so guten Instinkt entwickelt zu haben, dass die den Tod vorahnen kann.

Man glaubt zudem, dass sie sich durch Angst und Vorahnungen, die sie verbreiten, fortpflanzt, wie gewöhnliche Pflanzen durch Pollen.

Die Blutblume blüht zu jeder Jahreszeit an jedem Ort unabhängig von Bodenverhältnissen oder Wasservorkommen. Ihre Blütenblätter sind zunächst strahlend weiß, doch verfärben sie sich rot, sobald das Blut vergossen ist, weswegen sie sich angesiedelt haben.

Die blutige Rose neigt dazu stark zu ranken und Mauern und Wände hinauf zu kriechen.

Außerdem weist die Blume weder Giftstoffe auf, noch findet sie als Heilmittel Verwendung.

Um das Jahr 1000 war die Blutblume Bestandteil im Wappen der Zaubererfamilie der Slytherins, da sie, wie Salazar selbst behauptet haben soll, alle Eigenschaften eines wahren Magiers verkörpere: Neutralität zum Selbstschutz und ein untrügerisches Gespür für den persönlichen Vorteil. Das Wappen wurde jedoch geändert nachdem Slytherin als Mitgründer der Zaubererschule Hogwarts zu Ehre und Ansehen gekommen war. Slytherin kommentierte dies der Legende nach so: „Es ist mir von Vorteil die Blume herauszunehmen, also tue ich es."".


	14. Chapter 14

14. Unvergessen

Gleich zwei Tage nach ihrem Ausflug nach Hogwarts klopfte wiederum eine schneeweiße Eule an ihr Fenster und einen Zettel in der schwierig zu lesenden Handschrift des Draco Malfoy:

„Heute Abend. In den Drei Besen!"

Mehr schrieb er nicht, mehr bekam Suzette nicht als Information. Was konnte er nur wollen? Wie wollte er sich nach Hogsmeade schleichen?

Draco musste sehr verzweifelt sein, wenn er Suzette so schnell wieder kontaktierte, wenn er die Gefahr auf sich nahm, die Schule verbotenerweise zu verlassen.

Sie wartete also auf den Jungen und beschloss sich überraschen zu lassen.

Er kam. Spät am Abend und mit hochrotem Kopf trat Draco keuchend und völlig außer Atem durch die Tür des Wirtshauses. Rosmertha ließ ihn ohne Frage, ohne sich über sein Erscheinen zu wundern, hinein und begleitete ihn wie automatisch nach oben zu Suzette.

Der Junge trat ein und versuchte irgendwie gebieterisch, überlegen und überheblich zu wirken. Leider durchschaute Suzette ihn sofort, verbarg es allerdings.

„Guten Abend, Suzette.", sprach Malfoy.

„'Nabend.", nuschelte Suzette lässig, „Heute nicht im Schloss?".

„Nein, im Augenblick ist es so sicherer. Crabbe und Goyle müssen es ja nicht unbedingt wissen und das sollte in deinem Interesse sein.".

Suzette zuckte mit den Schultern: „Mit denen werde ich schon fertig.".

„Bevor sie es ihren Eltern berichten könnten?", fragte Draco diebisch.

„Bevor sie überhaupt den Namen Suzette aussprechen könnten...", lachte Suzette, „Was gibt es?".

„Im Raum der Wünsche befindet sich ein Verschwindekabinett.".

„Ich weiß, Montague wurde letztes Jahr da hineinverfrachtet.".

„Es ist kaputt. Schon seit Jahren. Aber du musst mir helfen es zu reparieren.".

„Wo führt es denn hin?", wollte Suzette wissen.

„Das hat dich nichts anzugehen! Auf der anderen Seite wird schon dafür gesorgt werde, dass es funktioniert.".

„Was soll ich tun?".

„Wie funktionier so ein Verschwindekabinett?", fragte Draco etwas verlegen, er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er überhaupt anfangen sollte.

„Ich müsste es mir ansehen.", erwiderte Suzette, sie wollte nicht weiterbohren, sie würde schon noch erfahren, wo das Ding hinführte und vielleicht könnte sie mit dieser Information sogar Dracos Vorhaben manipulieren. Sie wusste, dass das ihre Eigentliche Aufgabe sein müsste, wenn sie sich auf Draco einließ, aber im Grund wollte sie ihm helfen, da beim reibungslosen Ablauf seines Plan, Snape vielleicht nicht seine Seele auf's Spiel setzten musste.

„Hast du schon einen Plan, was du damit machen willst?", fragte sie.

„Das geht dich ebenfalls nichts an! Suzette, ich vertraue dir nicht und dass du mir hilfst, ist einzig meiner Gnade zu verdanken! Ich brauche keine Tipps! Tu einfach, was ich dir sage!".

Suzette lächelte: „Nun, ganz so selbstsicher scheinst du ja nicht zu sein, sonst wärst du nicht hier.".

„Ich habe nur bereits etwas zu viel Zeit verstreichen lassen. Das ist alles. Meinem Plan steht nichts im Weg!".

„Nun, warum bist du hier? Es ist gefährlich, sich aus dem Schloss zu schleichen und ein Verweis würde dein Vorhaben nur noch erschweren.", fragte Suzette emotionslos, „Es muss dir ja wohl doch recht dringend sein.".

„Lass diese Anspielungen!", kommandierte Malfoy, der zunehmend unsicher wurde, „Ich habe das hier in deinem Zimmer gefunden.", er zog die schwarze, kalte, metallene Kugel unter seinem Umhang hervor.

Suzette nahm sie ihm aus der Hand und betrachtete sie ungläubig: „Was hast du in meinem Zimmer verloren?".

„Es war eine Anweisung es zu durchsuchen!", log Malfoy.

Suzette nickte verständig.

„Was ist es und was kann es?".

Suzette zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und tippte gegen die Kugel. Es tat sich nichts: „Nichts kann sie offensichtlich.".

„Suzette, ich habe das Ding in deinem Zimmer gefunden. Du weißt, was es ist!".

„Hast du es denn noch nicht selbst herausgefunden?".

„Wer kann ahnen, ob es mich nicht eventuelle umbringt, wenn ich es versuche in Gang zu setzen.", konterte Malfoy.

„Du hast es also gar nicht probiert?", fragte Suzette mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Tu nicht so überheblich! Ich kann dich jeder Zeit umbringen lassen!", schnarrte Draco plötzlich.

„Tu es doch selbst!", sagte Suzette.

Draco schwieg.

„Du brauchst mich, Draco! Du wirst mir nichts tun! Du brauchst mich dringend!".

Das saß. Malfoys Gesicht wurde kreidebleich, denn er erkannte, dass sie Recht hatte und sie ihn und nicht er sie in der Hand hatte.

„Siehst du, Draco, jemandem eine Aufgabe zu übertragen, der dem nicht gewachsen sein wird, ist immer ziemlich unüberlegt. Auch wenn es eine Bestrafung für deine Familie sein soll. Wem kannst du schon vertrauen? Und du musst dir Vertraute suchen, sonst kannst du das ganze Vorhaben vergessen. Aber wehe, einer deiner Vertrauten verrät dich! Sie haben dich alle in der Hand!", stichelte Suzette weiter und Draco wurde mit jedem Wort bleicher. Als Suzette ihn schließlich an seine Familie erinnerte, wurde ihm plötzlich ganz schwindlig und er setzte sich auf den Sessel neben dem Fenster an Suzettes Bett.

„Aber... Du kannst mich nicht hintergehen... Du... würdest umgehend getötet werden!".

„Und? Kannst du dir das leisten?", fragte Suzette, als wäre es eine offene Frage, „Aber keine Sorge, Draco! Du kannst mir vertrauen.".

Das half Draco wenig. Er war in eine verfahrene Situation hineingeschlittert und hatte sich nur noch tiefer hinein bugsiert.

„Hier. Nimm das wieder an dich!", sie reichte ihm die Kugel zurück und die gegenwärtige emotionale Aufgewühltheit in Dracos Seelenleben, ließ das Synästhesium blutrot und gefährlich aufleuchten.

Sowohl Draco als auch Suzette erschraken. Diese Farbe hatte selbst Suzette noch nicht gesehen.

Malfoys Gehirn begab sich auf eine weite Reise. Es war ihm, als würde sein Bewusstsein von seinem Körper hinfort gerissen werden, hinein in eine Welt, die er erst nach einiger Zeit des Wunderns und Erschreckens erkannte: Es waren Gedanken. Gedanken, die er vage wiedererkannte als seine eigenen. Dinge, die er nie zu Ende gedacht hatte. Gefühle, die er nie zugelassen hatte. Ideen und Einfälle, die er verworfen hatte. Träume, die ihn bewegt hatten, die er dann aber verdrängt und nicht ernst genommen hatte. Unangenehme Wahrheiten, die unverdaut immer noch in ihm drin an seinen Nerven und seiner Seele nagten.

Es waren schreckliche Bilder, zumeist verschwommen, undeutlich und abstrakt. Teilweise sah er nur Farben ohne Form, oder Formen ohne Farben. Einiges davon war wirklich passiert, anderes erschien ihm völlig surreal, trotzdem aber viel zu nahe bei sich.

Vor ein paar Monaten, als Bellatrix mit ihm Okklumentik geübte hatte, hatte er schon einmal solche Erinnerungsschübe und Visionen gehabt. Allerdings hatte Draco nun gelernt diese zu unterdrücken, was er nun auch mit aller Kraft versuchte.

Er war auf den Boden gefallen, das hatte er gespürt, doch er wehrte sich weiterhin, gegen die Bilder und Gefühle, gegen die Farben und Formen und zunehmen auch gegen die Klänge, die immer Lauter in seinem Kopf wurden.

Worte schossen von einer Seite seines Gehirns zur anderen, prallten ab und flogen ungebremst zurück. Es wurden immer mehr, sie bildeten Sätze und Aussagen. Dazu Bilder von Lucius, wie er ihn in Askaban sitzen sah, seine Mutter vergraben in ihrem dunklen Zimmer, in einem Haus, das lägst nicht mehr das seiner Familie war.

Er kniff die Augen fester zusammen, denn er hoffte, dass ihm das alles dann erspart blieb, doch die Bilder wurden deutlicher: Tante Bellatrix, wie sich lachte und feixte, seine Freundin Pansy Parkinson, wie sie sich diebisch darüber freute, wenn sie einen Erstklässler, der sich für seinen Zaubertrankunterricht in den Kerkern verirrt hatte, piesackte, Crabbe und Goyle, wie sie nichtsnutzig durch die Gänge stolzierten um sich Respekt zu verschaffen, den sie allein durch ihren Körperumfang erlangen konnten.

Wie angewidert Draco davon auf einmal war. Keiner von denen erkannte seine Situation oder den größeren Zusammenhang der Dinge, die gerade passierten. Immer mehr durchbohrte ihn die Erkenntnis, dass er völlig allein war.

Er öffnete sein linkes Auge einen Spalt um zu sehen, ob der Spuk ein Ende gefunden hatte, doch der Raum war immer noch in ein tiefes, dunkles und gefährliches Rot gehüllt.

Suzette saß angespannt auf ihrem Bett und blickte auf Malfoy, der sich auf dem Boden verkrampft hatte.

„Schlimme Sache, was?", sagte sie ruhig und mitfühlend, als sie bemerkte, dass Draco sie kurz angeschaut hatte.

„Was weißt du schon?", knirschte Draco gequält.

Suzette sagte nichts und wartete weiter.

Nichts geschah. Das Licht blieb, die Farbe blieb und die Kugel selbst zeigte ein Bild, dass sowohl Draco, als auch Suzette einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ: Der Dunkle Lord, sein kaltes, schlangenartiges Gesicht, die roten, schlitzartigen Pupillen und der lippenlose Mund, als stünde er genau vor ihnen.

Draco konnte sich das Szenario nicht noch einmal ansehen und ließ alles heraus, was sich aufgestaut hatte, in der Hoffnung, die unverarbeiteten Gefühle, die hochgekommen waren mit der Berührung der Kugeln, mochten verschwinden.

Er schrie. Er weinte. Er krisch verzweifelt, als er versuchte sich vom Boden aufzusetzen.

Suzette nahm ihm die Kugel aus der Hand und schon ließ das blutrote Licht nach und verwandelte sich in ein weiches orange.

Draco wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und fragte so stolz er noch konnte: „Was ist das für ein Ding?".

„Das ist ein Synästhesium, ein Gefühlsumwandler. Es wandelt Gedanken, Gefühle und Eindrücke in Licht und Farbe um. Und es hilft dir mit vergessenen und begrabenen, unverarbeiteten Gedanken zurecht zukommen. Entschuldige, wenn ich dich vorhin ein bisschen provoziert habe, aber ich musste ein bisschen an der Oberfläche kratzen, damit du es zulassen würdest, dass diese Dinge zurück nach draußen kommen. Es würde dich krank machen, wenn du dich dem nicht stellst.".

Draco schaute, doch sagte nichts.

„Schau, ich will dir helfen, mit dir selbst klar zu kommen, damit du mit deiner Aufgabe klar kommst. Wenn du alle Zweifel in dir vergräbst, wirst du schnell leichtsinnig oder verlierst den Blick für den Stand der Dinge und die Relation. Du warst schon sehr leichtsinnig, als du Katie die verfluchte Kette in die Hand gedrückt hast. Leichtsinnig, weil einfallslos! Und weil du dir selbst nicht mehr traust! Du musst in alle Richtungen denken, wenn du ein schwarzer Magier werden willst, auch in die unangenehmen Richtungen!".

„Ich... komme klar!", meinte Draco wieder eine Mauer der Kälte und der Unnahbarkeit um sich bauend.

„Okklumentik ist eine gute Sache, Draco, aber eine sehr gefährliche obendrein, wenn du dir nicht auch ein paar Freiräume lässt, um mal einen Gedanken zu Ende zudenken. Die Okklumentik erstickt den rationalen Teil deines Verstandes, wenn du nicht aufpasst. Du stehst unter einem enormen Druck und deshalb ist ein scharfer Verstand um so wichtiger. Du musst lernen zu relativieren! Ausgeglichener werden!".

„Lass das esoterische Gesülze!", fauchte Malfoy schließlich.

Suzette lachte: „Willst du hören, was das Synästhesium noch so kann? Es zeigt nämlich nicht nur Bilder...".

„...es lässt einen auch... singen!", erinnerte sich Malfoy.

„Oh, du hast also doch schon deine Erfahrungen gemacht?", amüsierte sich die junge Hexe.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen! Ich schicke dir eine Nachricht!", Draco nahm sich die Kugel, die sofort erkaltete und schwarz wurde, trat aus dem Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Honigtopf, wo er durch ein Fenster, das er selbst hatte offen stehen lassen, stieg und durch einen Geheimgang zurück ins Schloss schlich.


	15. Chapter 15

15. Die Auroren

Doch bevor Draco seine Eule schickte, tauchte ein anderes Tier auf. Es war Pip.

Suzette freute sich natürlich ihren Freund zu sehen, doch er brachte unangenehme Nachrichten. Sie ahnte es schon, denn Pip war seit einigen Abenden nicht mehr zu ihr gekommen, was nur daran liegen konnte, dass Dumbledore in den Besuchen einen Gefährdung der Sicherheit den jungen Hexe in ihrem Versteck sah.

Pip streckte sein Bein aus und reichte Suzette einen kleinen Zettel, der an ihm befestig war.

Pip ärgerte sich jedem Mal, wenn er wie eine gemeine Posteule behandelt wurde und hüpfte beleidigt und ohne auch nur einen Krächzer auszustoßen auf die Fensterbank.

Dumbledore schrieb folgende bedrohliche Nachricht:

„Askaban ist befreit! Wir müssen sofort handeln! Tonks kommt dich morgen abholen. Deine Freunde sind in großer Gefahr!"

In der folgenden Nacht konnte Suzette kaum schlafen. Wieso sollte sie plötzlich doch wieder in Aktion treten? Nicht dass sie etwas gegen Dumbledores Vertrauen oder die Aufgabe gehabt hätte, aber sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie Angst hatte. Sie hatte große Angst. Wenn Dumbledore schon seinen Auroren nicht traute, ihrer Freunde unbeschadet nach Hogwarts zu bringen, sondern sie dafür einspannte? Was musste das für eine gefährliche Angelegenheit sein?

Suzette hatte keine Ahnung, was die Todesser wussten, wo sie suchten und wo sie ihre Informationen herbekamen.

Wussten sie etwas? Etwa, wo sich Suzettes Freunde aufhielten? Wussten sie, dass sie kommen würden, um sie von dort fort zu bringen? Würden sie angreifen?

Es ging alles so schnell. Sie hätte gerne noch einmal mit Dumbledore darüber geredet. Die Situation hatte sich jetzt ja auch gänzlich geändert.

Als Dumbledore ihr anbot, mit zu gehen, wenn die Auroren ihre Freunde nach Hogwarts begleiteten, waren die Todesser zum größten Teil hinter Schloss und Riegel und ihre Reise wäre fast schon sicher gewesen. Suzette wäre mitgegangen, damit ihrer Freunde wenigstens ein bekanntes Gesicht vorfinden würden und dem ganzen Vertrauen entgegen bringen würden.

Jetzt mussten sie jeder Zeit mit einem Angriff rechnen und Suzette wusste nicht, ob sie das riskieren konnte. Sie konnte zwar kämpfen, doch fiel es ihr schwer die Situation einzuschätzen. Wie viele würden es ein? Wo würden sie angreifen? Wer würde sie angreifen? Mit Malfoy würde sie fertig werden, aber mit Bellatrix?

Es fiel ihr schwer all die Gedanken und Fragen in ihrem Kopf zu sortieren. Es war nicht gerade ihre Stärke sich auf kommende Ereignisse vorzubereiten. Sie schob einfach alles bis zum bittren Ende vor sich her.

Und so war sie immer noch völlig ahnungslos, ideenlos und überrascht, als am nächsten Morgen in aller Frühe Steinchen an ihr Fenster flogen.

Es war Tonks, die es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht wagte, das Lokal zu betreten.

Suzette apparierte nach unten und machte sich, wie Dumbledore und die Auroren – nicht unbedingt Tonks, aber man konnte ja nie wissen – es von ihr verlangen würden, unsichtbar.

Tonks sah nicht gut aus. Ihr Haar war grau und spröde, ihr Gesicht fahl und kränklich, doch sie versuchte zu lächeln und begrüßte Suzette: „Hey, Sue! Na, biste so weit?".

Suzette seufzte: „Ja. Auf geht's!". Sie klang nicht überzeugt und ihr Stimme ließ jeglichen Tatendrang vermissen.

„Wir nehmen Besen. Apparieren können wir mit ihnen so weit nicht.".

„Ich bin mit Penny mal bis nach Südfrankreich appariert?", sagte Suzette.

„Und sie hat sich kein bisschen seltsam gefühlt danach?", fragte Tonks interessiert und überrascht.

„Na ja... vielleicht wohl schon!".

„Hör mal, wir wollen es ihnen so langsam und schonend wie möglich beibringen. Wenn sie erst mal auf einem Besen sitzen, gewöhnen sie sich vielleicht viel schneller daran, dass sie jetzt bei uns leben müssen und außerdem kontrolliert das Ministerium die Apparierzauber.".

„Und denen trauen wir immer noch nicht?", fragte Suzette.

„Na ja... wohl besser nicht!", meinte Tonks und versuchte wieder zu lächeln.

„Warum bist du nicht reingekommen?", fragte Suzette, bevor die junge Aurorin ihr einen Besen zum Abflug reichte.

„Rosmertha sollte mich nicht sehen. Anweisung von Dumbledore.", mehr wusste auch Tonks nicht und so schwangen die beiden sich elegant auf ihre Besen, wobei man Suzettes Eleganz leider nicht sehen konnte, und erhoben sich in die Luft.

Es sah aus, als flöge Nymphadora Tonks auf einem Besen, mit einem zweiten Besen mal kurz ins nächste Dorf, um einzukaufen. Der zweite Besen diente dabei als Lastenträger.

Erst als die beiden Hexen die dichten Wolken durchbrachen, wurde Suzette wieder sichtbar. Ihr war ganz übel und sie wollte sich übergeben, was Tonks aber verhinderte, indem sie ihrer Freundin gut zu redete.

Tatsächlich war Dora Suzette eine bessere Freundin als alle die, die sie jetzt abholen würden, auch wenn Suzette die Aurorin wohl nicht immer nur nett behandelt hatte.

„Wissen sie Bescheid, dass wir kommen?", fragte Suzette.

„Sie wissen von dem Vorhaben und Dumbledores Plan aber nicht wer sie abholen kommt und dass wir heute kommen. Deshalb bist du ja dabei. Damit sie uns trauen, weil sie uns ja nicht kennen.".

„Dich müssten sie doch kennen.", warf Suzette ein, denn Dora war im gleichen Jahrgang gewesen wie sie, auch wenn sie eine Hufflepuff gewesen war.

„Keine Ahnung, ich erinnere mich jedenfalls nicht!", lachte Tonks und gab noch ein bisschen mehr Gas in Richtung Süden.

„Sag mal, Tonks,", fragte Suzette schließlich, „Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?".

„Ach, ich hab im Augenblick einfach keine Lust dazu.", lautete die Antwort.

„Keine Lust?", machte Suzette ungläubig.

„Ich verschwende so viel Zeit damit mir zu überlegen, welche Haarfarbe ich mir heute zulegen soll und was für eine Nase mir gut steht. Das bringt doch alles nichts!".

„Ob du dir da nicht selbst was einredest?", grübelte Suzette.

„Und wenn es so wäre?", giftete Tonks plötzlich, denn sie wollte nicht darüber sprechen, „Was macht das schon? Wie ich aussehe, ist doch völlig egal!".

Suzette wechselte das Thema, nachdem ihre Unterhaltung abzubrechen drohte: „Wo treffen wir uns eigentlich?".

„Camden, Bahnhof.", sagte Tonks schon wieder freundlich, „Von da aus gehen wir sie dann zu Fuß abholen, fahren mit dem Zug raus und steigen dann auf die Besen.".

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich so gut war, dass ihr mich mitnehmt.", flüsterte Suzette, als wollte sie im Grunde nicht, dass man ihre Zweifel hörte.

„Wieso? Es ist doch gut, wenn sie einen von uns kennen. Sie vertrauen uns, wie gesagt, eher.".

„Aber sie mögen mich nicht besonders. Mit Penny hab ich Streit. Des und Nat haben mich von ihrer Party geschmissen und ihre Freunde kenn ich kaum. Sie halten nicht viel von mir und wahrscheinlich noch weniger, seit sie wissen, dass ich eine Hexe bin, in Slytherin war und immer noch Verbindung zur magischen Gesellschaft hab.".

„Ach Quatsch! Sue, sie befinden sich in Lebensgefahr. Sie können gar nicht anders als dir vertrauen und dankbar sein!", meinte Tonks.

„Hat Dumbledore die Schüler vorbereitet, dass sie kommen werden?", fragte Suzette plötzlich.

„Er hat es beiläufig beim Abendessen erwähnt. Es will keine große Sache daraus machen. Das ganze soll ja wie ein Schüleraustausch aussehen. Sie werden wohl kaum auffallen. Schon nach ein paar Tagen hat sich die Aufregung um die Neuankömmlinge gelegt, wirst schon sehn. Sie müssen sich halt nur schön langweilig machen.", Tonks lachte und löste ihre Hände vom Besenstiel, „Kuck mal! Freihändig!", sie drehte sich in der Luft mehrfach um die eigene Achse und flog schließlich mit dem Kopf nach unten hängend und sich nur mit den Beinen am Besen festhaltend. Sie wollte Suzette ein wenig auf andere Gedanken bringen und sich selbst am besten gleich mit.

„Na da kann ich aber mithalten!", rief Suzette und hob ein Bein über den Stiel. Sie saß nun seitlich auf dem Besen. Sie ließ sich nach unten baumeln, wo sie schließlich auch ihre Hände vom Besen löste. Ihr Fluggerät schaukelte gefährlich.

„Wo habt ihr eigentlich die Besen her?", fragte Suzette, der die schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht geweht wurden, wie sie so nach unten hing.

„Keine Ahnung! Mad-Eye hat sie besorgt!", rief Tonks, der das Blut in den Kopf lief und die somit langsam endlich Farbe ins Gesicht bekam.

„Na wenigstens nicht Mundungus!", rief Suzette gegen den Wind.

„Oh der! Der ist doch im Hauptquartier eingebrochen und hat da einige Sachen mitgehen lassen.", erzählte Tonks und machte einen Looping, sodass sei wieder oben auf saß nur jetzt leider in die falsche Richtung flog. Sie drehte.

„Was?", auch Suzette setzte sich wieder normal auf ihren Besen.

„Ja, er verscherbelt jetzt überall wertvolle Erbstücke der Blacks!".

„Wahnsinn!", stöhnte Suzette. Eigentlich mochte sie die unkomplizierte Denkweise von Mundungus Fletcher, aber das fand sie dann doch ein bisschen pietätlos, wo doch ein rechtmäßiger Erbe existierte.

Nach einiger Zeit des Smalltalks und kleinen Kunststückchen in der Luft, rief Tonks: „Hier gehen wir runter! Da ist der Bahnhof!".

„Mitten in der Stadt?", fragte Suzette ungläubig.

„Wart's ab!", lachte Tonks, zückt ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn nach unten und rief: „Caligo Totalus!".

Sofort bildete sich unter ihnen eine dichte, schier undurchdringliche Nebelschicht.

Tonks stieg hinunter und schon bald konnte Suzette sie nicht mehr sehen. Auch sie selbst fand sich schließlich umhüllt von einer weißen Wolke wieder, in der man kaum einen halben Meter sehen konnte.

„Tonks, bist du sicher, dass das nicht ein bisschen viel...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie knallte mit vollem Karacho auf den Boden: „Autsch!", rief sie und sah sich um.

Sie konnte niemanden und nichts sehen, außer weißem Nebel. Es kam ihr vor als sei sie eingesperrt, völlig allein in klaustrophobischer Enge.

„Tonks?", fragte sie noch einmal und von ein paar Metern Entfernung hörte sie schließlich: „Sue? Alles okay? War vielleicht doch ein bisschen zu dicht...".

Suzette richtete sich auf, prüften, ob ihre Knochen noch alle funktionierten und zwinkerte ein wenig, sodass der Nebel sich etwas lichtete und sie Tonks auf dem Boden hocken sah. Sie stützte sich gerade auf ihrem Besen ab und stand auf.

„Sie sind noch nicht da, was?", fragte Suzette und sah sich noch einmal um.

„Nein, wir sind wohl die ersten.".

„Wer kommt denn alles?", fragte Suzette, doch die Antwort erübrigte sich, denn durch den Nebel traten plötzlich drei Gestalten auf die beiden Hexen zu. Eine war klein und hinkte, die andere ging etwas gebeugt und die dritte schritt schließlich groß, gerade und würdevoll.

Mad-Eye saß am besten durch den Nebel mit Hilfe seines magischen Auges und schritt sicher auf die beiden Mädchen zu. Bevor man ihn begrüßen konnte, donnerte er auch schon los: „Nymphadora, wir hatten halb drei abgemacht!".

Suzette blinzelte in Richtung Bahnhofsuhr und erkannte, dass es bereits viertel nach drei war.

Dora senkte den Kopf.

„Und was sollte der Nebel? Glaubst du vielleicht es sei unauffällig, urplötzlich eine schier undurchsichtige Wolkenwand herauf zu beschwören?".

„Entschuldigung.", machte die junge Aurorin.

Bevor Moody noch weiter schimpfen konnte, mischte sich jedoch ein schäbig aussehender kleiner Mann in einer gebückten Haltung ein: „Komm lass sie Alastor, du kannst es jetzt sowieso nicht mehr rückgängig machen.".

„Aber sie muss es lernen, Lupin!", meinte der alte und erfahrene Auror.

Der dritte Mann, Kingsley Shacklebolt, hielt sich gänzlich aus dem Streit heraus.

Sie packten ihre Besen in magische Taschen mit extra großem Innenraum und waren gespannt auf Moodys Erläuterungen.

Mad-Eye schnaubte und zog schließlich einen kleinen Zettel aus seiner Tasche. Darauf standen vier Adressen, die Suzette nur zu gut kannte.

„Also, der Plan lautet wie folgt.", setzte er an, „Wir gehen alle zusammen zu Fuß zu diesen Häusern und holen die fünf Jugendlichen ab. Versucht um Gottes Willen unauffällig zu wirken! Dann müssen wir noch in die Winkelgasse. Dafür nehmen wir die U-Bahn. Wir fahren schließlich mit dem Zug raus nach Dundee. Von dort aus können wir sie auf unsere Besen verfrachten und über Land gegen Norden nach Hogsmeade fliegen.".

Unauffällig, dachte Suzette und ließ ihren Blick von einem zum anderen schweifen. Lupin sah völlig abgerissen aus, mit seinem struppigen Haar und dem geflickten Umhang, auch war er dreckig und blass. Shacklebolt trug einen Umhang mit einem Sternenmuster in dunkelblau. Moody selbst fehlten diverse Körperteile und stellte dies gerne und stolz zur Schau. Außerdem sah sein magische Auge alles andere als alltäglich aus. Tonks trug einen für Muggel-Verhältnisse verbotenen grell pinken Reiseumhang, der ihr bis zu den Füßen reichte und Suzette selbst trug ihren zwar modischen, aber in der Muggelwelt unüblichen schwarzen Umhang mit dem draufgestickten Familienwappen der Slytherins.

„Wollen wir uns nicht vielleicht vorher wenigstens halbwegs wie Muggel kleiden?", flüsterte sie leise, mehr zu sich als zu den anderen, doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Keiner von den anderen hatte überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie man sich als Muggel kleidete.

Zum Glück befanden sie sich in Camden, dem Tummelplatz für alle Freaks in London, dachte Suzette und folgte Moody, der voran ging, da er im Nebel am besten sehen konnte.

„Mad-Eye?", Suzette lief nach vorne zu ihm, „Besteht Gefahr, dass wir angegriffen werden?".

Moodys Auge wirbelte wahnsinnig in seiner Höhle herum, nach hinten um aus seinem Hinterkopf hinaus: „Es ist eher unwahrscheinlich. Aber man kann sich natürlich nie sicher sein. Wir wissen nicht, wo er seine Spione versteckt hat.", er blickte Suzette durchdringend an und das machte ihr Angst und Bange, „Wir wissen nicht, was er vor hat. Sicher ist ein Angriff auf die fünf geplant, nur wann wissen wir nicht. Die Todesser, die frei gekommen sind, müssen sich allerdings im Augenblick noch bedeckt halten. Sie werden gesucht. Mehr schlecht als recht zwar, aber sie werden gesucht.", er wollte zwar noch weitersprechen, doch Suzette unterbrach ihn jäh: „Wie sind sie überhaupt freigekommen?".

Jetzt meldete sich Kingsley Shacklebolt zu Wort. Mit seiner beruhigten und dunklen Stimme erklärte er: „Die Dementoren haben Askaban verlassen. Sie achten keine Befehle des Ministeriums mehr. Das ist ein schlechtes Zeichen. Es bedeutet, dass die Machtverhältnisse sich verändern. Das Ministerium wird schwächer und er stärker und die Dementoren...".

„...wenden sich dem zu, der die größte Macht inne hat.", beendete Lupin den Satz, dem Shacklebolts Sprechweise zu langsam war.

Lupin wirkte generell ungeduldig und angespannt, dabei war gerade Neumond. Er sprach nervös und rannte fast hinter dem hinkenden Moody her. Er hielt sich ganz offensichtlich fern von Tonks, die ihrerseits ihre Blick niemals auf ihm ruhen ließ. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass zwischen den beiden etwas vorgefallen sein musste.


	16. Chapter 16

16. Durch London

Die fünf Gestalten, die trotz der Verrücktheit Camdens auffielen wie bunte Hunde schlenderten durch die belebten Straßen. Überall drehte man sich nach ihnen zu. Man blieb stehen, starrte ihren nach und tuschelte. Genau das hatte Suzette befürchtet, doch sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und so natürlich wie möglich zu wirken.

Die Studentenwohnungen in Camden befanden sich alle nahe beieinander und so brauchten sie sich nicht sie Füße platt zu laufen. Zauberer waren das Laufen schließlich nicht gewohnt.

Als erstes kamen sie bei einem Haus an, das Suzette nur zu gut kannte, denn sie hatte selbst einige Jahre dort gewohnt. Hier befand sich im oberen Stockwerk und im Dachgeschoss Pennys Wohnung.

Es waren Weihnachtsferien und so war sie höchstwahrscheinlich zu Hause und nicht an der Uni.

Moody schob Suzette vor. Sie sollte klingeln und die Sache erklären, dafür war sie schließlich mitgekommen, doch Suzette zögerte ein wenig. Gerade mit Penny hatte sie besonders großen Streit.

„Ich glaube, es wäre eher kontraproduktiv, wenn ich...", begann sie, doch Shacklebolt hatte schon geklingelt und sich selbst hinter Suzette zurückgezogen.

So standen sie nun vor der Tür und warteten. Suzette vorne, dann Tonks, die versuchte freundlich und fröhlich zu wirken, was ihr leider nicht gelang, da sie ja offensichtlich ihre Metamorphmagusfähigkeit eingebüßt hatte, dahinter schließlich Mad-Eye, Shacklebolt und ganz hinten versteckt schließlich der räudig aussehende Remus Lupin.

Es dauerte etwas, bis endlich Fußgetrappel ankündigte, dass Penny die Treppe herunter gelaufen kam.

Sie öffnete die Tür und stand überrascht vor ihnen in einem zartrosa Morgenmantel und gleichfarbige Pantoffeln. Sie trug ein Handtuch auf ihrem Kopf, sie hatte sich offensichtlich gerade sie Haare gewaschen und keinen Besuch erwartet.

Sie starrte die seltsame Gruppe sprachlos an, doch als sie Suzette erkannte, verfinsterte sich ihr Blick: „Was machst du hier?", knurrte sie.

Suzette stotterte: „Professor Dumbledore hat dir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen?".

„Und?", keifte Penny.

„Wir kommen um dich abzuholen.", erklärte Suzette und Tonks nickte zustimmend.

„Du hast mir das eingebrockt!", schrie das dickliche, rosa Mädchen.

Suzette wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und wollte auch nichts dazu sagen.

Mad-Eye übernahm das Gespräch: „Darum geht es nicht. Ich denke, es ist in ihrem Sinne, mit uns zugehen. Wir können sie natürlich nicht zwingen. Professor Dumbledore hat ihnen sicher die genauen Umstände dargelegt?".

„Ja, hat er!", lautete die Antwort und Penny knallte die Tür zu.

„Was sollte das jetzt?", fragte Tonks.

„Sie geht sich fertig machen.", vermutete Shacklebolt.

Sie warteten vor der Tür.

Es schien ewig zu dauern und es wurde Suzette wie Lupin zunehmend unangenehm von allen Passanten beäugt zu werden.

Sie sprachen nicht, bis Penny im Wintermantel und einem großen Rollkoffer vor die Tür trat: „Man hätte vielleicht vorher Bescheid sagen können!", keifte sie in Suzettes Richtung.

Shacklebolt antwortete mit seiner ruhigen Stimme, er ging niemals auf Streitigkeiten ein: „Die Angelegenheit ist schlagartig sehr ernst geworden. Wir werden jetzt noch ihre Freunde abholen und uns auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse machen. Die Muggel unter euch benötigen Zauberutensilien, damit ihr nicht auffallt in der Schule. Im Augenblick sind Ferien in Hogwarts und es sind nicht viele Schüler anwesend. Es ist perfekt für euch, um euch einzuleben. Wir werden erklären, ihr seid Austauschschüler, also verhaltet euch bitte unauffällig! Näheres wird euch der Schulleiter wohl bei eurer Ankunft erklären.".

Penny seufzte, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Die Gruppe bewegte sich in Richtung des Hauses in dem Des zusammen mit ihrem Freund Daniel wohnte.

Auch hier musste Suzette vortreten und die Situation erklären. Daniel schaute etwas skeptisch, aber wie es schien, hatte er sich mit der Sache schon beschäftigt und eingesehen, dass es nur eine Lösung gab. Des keifte hingegen vor Wut darüber, das ausgerechnet Suzette vor der Tür stand, die von ihrem Freund geöffnet wurde.

Sie brauchten allerdings nicht ganz so lange wie Penny um ihre Sachen zu packen und so zogen sie weiter zur Wohnung von Natalie, die nur zwei Häuser weiter lag.

Nat öffnete verhuscht die Tür und erklärte sich sofort bereit mitzukommen. Sie brauchte von allen am wenigsten Zeit um sich fertig zu machen. Sie sah nicht gut aus, hatte abgenommen und Mad-Eye flüsterte zu Suzette: „Endlich eine, die ihre Situation einschätzen kann. Angst ist gut!".

Suzette schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf um zu bedeuten, dass sie Nats Verhalten für nichts als Show hielt.

Die Gruppe bewegte sich weiter in eine Nebenstraße hinein, wo Suzette sich bei weitem besser fühlte, weil sie hier nicht ununterbrochen angestarrt wurden.

Michael kam die Treppe hinunter gestürzt, er hatte die Gruppe schon vom Fenster aus gesehen und bat sie zu warten, bis er seinen Koffer gepackt hatte.

Die seltsame Gruppe spazierte schließlich zu Fuß zurück zum Bahnhof und Lupin rückte ganz nahe an Tonks heran. Er sagte: „Wenigstens ging es recht schnell. Dumbledore kann mit seinen Briefen recht überzeugend sein, was?".

Tonks nickte verschüchtert.

Sie gingen zur nächsten U-Bahnhaltestelle und nahmen eine Bahn in die Innenstadt, wo sie in der Winkelgasse noch einige Utensilien besorgen mussten.

Des ergriff die Chance und fragte in die Runde: „Und? Wer seid ihr nun alle? Und wieso passiert das alles so plötzlich? Hätte man nicht vorher einen Brief schreiben können?".

„Eulen werden abgefangen und kontrolliert.", knurrte Moody und Lupin erklärte weiter: „Das ist Nymphadora Tonks – aber nennt sie niemals beim Vornamen – Alastor Moody und Kingsley Shacklebolt, allesamt Auroren im Dienste des Ordens des Phönix. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin und ich... na ja... Dumbledore hat noch was gut bei mir und ich dachte es ist meine Pflicht für das zu kämpfen, was ich glaube und dem zu helfen, der an mich geglaubt hat. Suzette kennt ihr ja, sie... nun sie war Harry Potters Leibwächterin und... sie...".

„Ich versorge Dumbledore mit Informationen zum Dunklen Lord!", erlöste Suzette Lupin von seinem Herumgedruckse.

Des rümpfte die Nase, es war offensichtlich, dass sie Suzette niemals einen solche Aufgabe zugeteilt hätte. Sie hielt nicht viel von Suzette und das versuchte sie gar nicht erst zu verstecken.

„Entschuldigung, was sind Auroren?", fragte Michael verdattert.

„Sie bekämpfen die dunklen Mächte. Da ist Körpereinsatz gefragt. Da geht nicht immer alles nach Plan!", erklärte Moody und zeigte stolz sein Holzbein, Tonks hingegen wandte gelangweilt den Blick ab.

Sie stiegen aus und Moody warnte: „Wir werden nicht lange in der Winkelgasse bleiben, also bleibt zusammen!".

Nach nur einem kurzen Fußweg stand die seltsam aussehende Gruppe vor einem kleinen Pub, der so unscheinbar war, dass man ihn erst bemerkte, wenn man darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde, dass er existierte.

Daniel und Michael hätten geschworen, dass sie dort noch nie einem Kneipe gesehen hätten und es ihnen neu war, dass zwischen dem trendigen Plattenladen und dem kleinen Büchergeschäft überhaut noch ein Gebäude gab.

Des und Nat hingegen kannten den tropfenden Kessel und verabscheuten diese Art von Spielunke. „Müssen wir da wirklich durch?", fragte Nat schüchtern.

„Flohpulver ist zu gefährlich, die kontrollieren die Kamine, aber wenn ihr apparieren wollt...", sagte Moody und wartete gar keine Antwort ab, er betrat das Lokal.

Der Wirt grüßte freundlich, alle bis auf Suzette, die gesenkten Hauptes durch die düstere Kaschemme schlich. Auch hier hatte sie eigentlich Hausverbot.

„Neue Gesichter?", fragte er neugierig, „Darf's etwas sein?".

„Nein, wir müssen nur schnell in den Hinterhof.", meinte Kingsley und würgte damit jegliche Frage nach den unbekannten Gesichtern ab.

Michael und David besahen sich die uralte Inneneinrichtung des Tropfenden Kessels genau und voller Abneigung. Sie konnten dem rustikalen Stil nichts abgewinnen und den buckligen, alten Weibern, die in der Ecke hockten, Sherry tranken und irgendein verrücktes Zaubererkartenspiel spielten, erst recht nicht.

Des und Nat, sowie Suzette drängten zum Hinterausgang, während Tonks, die älteren Damen freundlich grüßte.

Im Hinterhof standen sie vor einer hohen Mauer und alle magischen Menschen unter ihnen wussten, was nun passieren würde. Mad-Eye hob seinen Zauberstab und tippte ein paar ausgesuchte Steine an der Mauer an. Diese begann sie zu ruckeln und zu bewegen und binnen ein paar Sekunden stand die kleine Gesellschaft vor einem Tor direkt in die Winkelgasse.

„Ihr beiden", Moody wies auf die beiden Jungs, „braucht Zauberstäbe! Und ihr Mädchen braucht neue Kleidung! Vergesst nicht zusammen zu bleiben. Man weiß nie, wer sich in der Winkelgasse herumtreibt. Erst vorgestern hieß es man hätte Antonin Rookwood bei Ollivander gesehen.".

„Wer?", fragten Daniel und Michael zugleich.

„Ein Todesser.", antwortete Suzette gelangweilt, die Jungs schienen zu verstehen. Dumbledore musste wirklich einen umfassenden Brief geschrieben haben.

Ollivanders schien seltsam unaufgeräumt und Ollivander selbst recht bleich und verschüchtert.

„Bitte sehr?", fragte er und Moody antwortete: „Die beiden Jungs benötigen neue Zauberstäbe, die in unseren Breiten zugelassen sind.".

Ollivander nickte verstehend und schaute sich jetzt erst die Gesichter seiner Kunden an: „Ach, Alastor Moody! Dass ich sie mal wieder hier treffe!".

„Mr. Ollivander wir sind in Eile!", knurrte er.

„Und dort! Remus Lupin! Als ich ihnen damals ihren ersten Zauberstab verkauft habe waren sie noch ein kleiner Junge. Und was aus ihnen geworden ist! Ich wusste immer, dass Dumbledore es nicht bereuen würde. Die Entscheidung sie nach Hogwarts gehen zu lassen. Es gab damals ja durchaus geteilte Meinungen.".

Lupin schaute etwas beschämt drein, doch Ollivander, der sich in seinem Leben für nichts als Zauberstäbe interessiert hatte, bemerkte es gar nicht.

„Ms. Nymphadora!", rief er, als befände er sich gerade auf einem Ehemaligentreffen, auf dem er allen seinen Kunden seine Einschätzungen mitteilen musste, „So grau heute? Sie haben ja schon damals und ohne Zauberstab die bemerkenswertesten Verwandlungen vollführt. Natürlich mussten sie einen so hochtragende Karriere, wie die eines Aurors anstreben!".

„Und Ms. Smith!", sprach er weniger vergnügt, „Ebenholz mit den Schuppen des grünen Flugdrachen im Kern! Ihr Zauberstab war der letzte, den ich von dieser Sorte hergestellt habe! Hervorragend für die Ausübung dunkler Künste geeignet. Ms. Bellatrix Black hat einen ganz ähnlichen damals bei ihrer Einschulung bekommen.".

„Interessant!", machte Suzette ein weinig genervt, als wollte sie das Gespräch abbrechen.

„Ich habe mich damals schon gewundert wie ein Kind aus einem Muggelfamilie für einen solchen schwarzmagischen Stab geschaffen sein konnte, aber jetzt hat sich ja heraus gestellt, woher diese Veranlagung kommt.".

Suzette blinzelte Böse. Wie konnte sich so etwas herumsprechen? Hatte Moody nicht gesagt Todesser verkehrten hier?

Suzette war sprachlos.

„Was ich mich aber eigentlich frage: Wieso sind sich noch am Leben Ms. Gaunt?", Ollivander klang plötzlich scharf und gar nicht mehr freundlich, vor allem als er ihren Nachnamen genannt hatte.

Suzette sagte nichts dazu und lief rot an.

Lupin zog sie beiseite: „Da siehst du, was passiert, wenn du dich nicht an die Abmachung hältst und dich in er Öffentlichkeit nicht unsichtbar machst! Mundungus hat dich gesehen in Hogsmeade.".

Suzette zuckte mit den Schultern.

Nach einer Pause erzählte Lupin weiter: „Und er hat es Stan Shunpike erzählt, dass du noch lebst. Dumm nur, dass Stan schon seit längerem unter einem Imperiusfluch von Bellatrix Lestrange stand!".

„Und das sagt ihr mir jetzt?", fauchte Suzette, während vorne am Tresen Zauberstäbe ausgesucht wurden, was sich als recht schwieriges Unterfangen herausstellte, da kein einziges Modell eine Reaktion zeigen wollte.

„Moody wollte es dir gar nicht sagen. Er wollte dich ins kalte Wasser werfen. So macht er das mit jungen Hüpfern, die nicht hören wollten. Aber glaub mir, sie werden nicht ewig an Mundungus' Aussage zweifeln können und schon gar nicht, wenn man dich in der Winkelgasse gesehen hat!".

Suzette war wütend. Wütend auf Mad-Eye und wütend auf Dumbledore und wütend auf Shacklebolt, dass sie ihr nichts gesagt hatten. Natürlich konnte sie das nicht offen zeigen, denn es war und blieb ihre Schuld, dass sie gesehen wurde, aber trotzdem empfand sie es als unnötig gefährdend.

„Mad-Eye ist ziemlich enttäuscht von dir.", meinte Lupin.

„Der soll sich mal nicht so aufspielen!", blaffte Suzette und wusste wohl, dass es ihre und nur ihre eigene Schuld war, dass sie überhaupt hier waren.

Ein schleichendes Gefühl der Nutzlosigkeit machte sich auf ihrem Herzen breit und erhob den Anschein, dass es sie nicht allzu schnell verlassen würde.

Sie hatte diese ganze Sache notwendig gemacht. Sie hatte sich selbst und ihre Freunde in Gefahr gebracht und nun mussten Mad-Eye und die anderen das wieder gerade biegen. Man konnte es Moody also nicht verübeln, dass er sauer war.

Nur hatte Suzette es sich gewünscht, dass man ein wenig offener mit ihr umging. Ihr schien es, als vertrauten sie ihr nicht.

Doch daran konnte sie nichts ändern. Sie seufzte und widmete sich dem Geschehen vorne am Tresen.

War es wirklich so eine gute Idee zu Ollivander zu gehen, wenn hier Todesser ein und aus gingen? Allerdings bekam man sonst nirgendwo Zauberstäbe und Ollivander war mit Nichten ein Rassist oder Sympathisant mit Voldemort. Ob man ihm aber vertrauen konnte, wussten sie nicht.

Suzette war sehr gut darin, Dinge zu verdrängen und so schaltete sie einfach ihre Gedanken aus, um sich nicht mehr ärgern oder grübeln zu müssen.

Mad-Eye würde schon einen Plan haben.

„Sagen sie, wieso eskortieren sie denn diese Austauschschüler?", fragte Ollivander und ob er mit dieser Frage einen Hintergedanken verfolgte, war nicht auszumachen.

„Dumbledore hat uns nur geschickt sie abzuholen, sie kennen sich hier überhaupt nicht aus, benutzen in ihrem Land ganz andere Zauberstäbe und Gerätschaften. Sie brauchen alles neu und deshalb sind wir hier, um ihnen ein bisschen unter die Arme zu greifen.", erklärte Kingsley mit einem Lächeln.

„Aber gleich drei Auroren, eine ehemalige Spionin,", das Wort schnitt in Suzettes Ohr und ließ sie zusammenzucken, „und ein Werwolf?", auch dieses Wort schnitt sich in die Ohren, „Für vier Austauschschüler? Von denen zwei zumindest ihre ersten Stäbe bereits bei mir bekommen haben?", er schielte zu Nat und Des, die sich verschämt in einer Ecke rumdrückten. Sie waren schon ewig nicht mehr in einem Zaubereigeschäft gewesen.

„Sie sollten doch selbst wissen, Ollivander, dass die Zeiten in diesem Land dunkler geworden sind. Menschen die Fragen stellen, sind die ersten, Menschen, die zu viel wissen, die zweiten!", knurrte Moody jetzt sichtlich genervt.

„Oh, ich will sie keinesfalls ausfragen, aber...".

„Es kommt einem aber langsam so vor!", bemerkte Tonks scharf und schaute böse zum Zauberstabverkäufer hinüber.

„Sie verlangen von mir, dass ich schweige? Nichts leichter als das!", meinte Ollivander beleidigt und kramte nach weiteren Stäben, „Diese Jungen scheinen mir wirklich eine seltsame Art von Stab in ihrer Heimat zu verwenden, von meinen will nicht einer reagieren.".

„Ist nicht so schlimm.", entgegnete Tonks, „Sie werden eh nicht lange auf Hogwarts sein. Da tut es auch ein Stab, der nicht so ganz passt.".

Diese Aussage hatte das Verkaufsgespräch ein weites Stück vorangetrieben, denn Michael und Daniel, die bis eben stumm und staunend in dem Laden gestanden, hier und da einen Zauberstab gegriffen und geschwungen hatten, ergingen sich plötzlich in einem Nicken und schon waren recht bald zwei schicke Stäbe für die beiden ausgesucht.

„Ihr dürft sie niemals verwenden!", riet ihnen Shacklebolt, „Sie haben bereits gemerkt, dass ihr keine Zauberer seit und werden sich wehren in eurem Dienste zu stehen. Jeden Zauber den ihr probiert, wird entweder gar nicht funktionieren oder sich gegen euch selbst richten. Die Stäbe suchen sich die Zauberer und ihr habt diese beiden gerade um den passenden für sie gebracht. Sie werden rebellieren, wenn ihr sie benutzt!".

Michael und Daniel fühlten sich, als würde ihnen bei all den Informationen und Eindrücken jeden Moment der Kopf platzen, doch sie nickten nur müde und zogen ihren Koffer hier sich her durch dir Winkelgasse.

Suzette tapste wie ein begossener Pudel noch hinter Lupin ihnen nach. Sollte sie sich jetzt als Zeichen des guten Willens unsichtbar machen? Oder als Zeichen den Trotzes sichtbar bleiben?

Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl. Sie fühlte sich noch unwohler als vorhin im Muggel-London. Was, wenn hinter der nächsten Ecke ein Todesser einkaufte? Was, wenn jemand sie sah und verriet? Zum ersten Mal dachte sie vernünftig über die Sache nach. Snape hatte recht gehabt! Jeder hier konnte ein Sympathisant sein. Man sah es den Leuten schließlich nicht an.

Oh leichtsinnige Suzette, dachte sie wieder niedergeschlagen, wie kommst du da wieder raus?


	17. Chapter 17

17. Im Sturm

Ähnlich unangenehme Fragen wurden bei Mme. Malkin nicht gestellt, was daran lag, dass die gute Frau sich nicht an jeden Anzug und jedes Gesicht erinnerte, die sie in all den Jahren in ihrem Laden gesehen hatte. Es genügte zu sagen, dass sie Anzüge für Hogwarts benötigten und schon begann die gemütliche Frau damit Stoffe abzustecken und die Umhänge magischen nähen zu lassen.

Daniel und Michael bemühten sich nicht allzu staunend dreinzuschauen, aber ein bisschen beeindruckt waren sie schon.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren die vier Umhänge für Hogwarts auch schon fertig. Moody bezahlte mit dem Geld, das Dumbledore ihm dafür gegeben hatte und sie verließen die Schneiderei.

„Ist das der Scherzartikelladen der Weasley-Zwillinge?", rief Tonks vergnügt, „Da müssen wir unbedingt hin kucken gehen!".

„Nein!", verbot Moody und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum magischen Tor.

Erst jetzt fiel Suzette auf, wie runtergekommen die Winkelgasse doch war. Überall waren Geschäfte geschlossen, zugenagelt und mit Plakaten beklebt, die erklärten, wie man sich vor den dunklen Mächten schützen konnte. Sowohl Suzette, als auch Moody wussten, dass diese Richtlinien komplette Augenwischerei waren.

Die Gasse war nahezu menschenleer und wenn sie doch jemanden trafen, dann eilte er nur grußlos und offensichtlich unsicher und verängstigt an ihnen vorbei.

Keine Gute Stimmung. Auch nicht bei Suzette.

Nach einem weiteren kleinen Fußmarsch zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station, fuhren sie schweigend zum Bahnhof Kings Cross.

Von dort aus nahmen sie den Zug nach Dundee.

„Lupin hat es dir erzählt, nicht wahr?", knurrte Moody plötzlich, als sie allem im Zug am Wegdösen waren.

Suzette nickte.

„Ich halte dich für klug genug, dass du dir deine eigenen Gedanken dazu machst.".

Suzette nickte wieder und langsam richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf das fast geflüstert gesprochene, was Suzette recht unangenehm fand. Nat und Des sollten nicht mehr als nötig von ihr wissen.

Moody verstummte wieder und so blieb es auch die ganze restliche Fahrt über.

Jeder machte sich so seine Gedanken über das, was bei Ollivander gesprochen wurde, über das, was vor ihnen lag und das, was bereits hinter ihnen lag. Ganz großer Bockmist, dachte Suzette! Das ist alles!

Es war bereits später Abend und stockfinster als sie nach einem ordentlichen Fußmarsch auf einem Feld in der Nähe von Dundee angekommen waren.

Sie zogen ihre Besen aus ihren Taschen und wieder einmal gab es eine Möglichkeit zu Üben, nicht erstaunt dreinzublicken.

„Nun gut, jeder von ihnen nimmt einen auf seinen Besen.", erklärte Mad-Eye, „Ich fliege voran. Wir werden in große Höhe, über die Wolken steigen. Wir bleiben unter allen Umständen in Formation, egal was passiert! Egal, auch wenn wir angegriffen werden! Egal, ob jemand dabei draufgeht!".

Die Umstehenden schluckten.

„Sie gehen zu Suzette!", Moody wies auf Desirée, „Sie zu Nymphadora!", er meinte Natalie, „Lupin fliegt mit ihnen.", er zeigte auf Daniel und winkte Michael gleichzeitig zu Kingsley Shacklebolt, „Sie kommen mit mir!", und Penny trat einen zaghaften Schritt auf den rüde aussehenden Auror.

Sie stiegen auf die Besen und ohne darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen, dass die fünf noch nie, beziehungsweise schon lange nicht mehr auf einem Besen gesessen haben, schossen sie mit einer durchschnittlichen Besengeschwindigkeit – so bei etwa 200 Stundenkilometer- senkrecht in die Höhe.

Die Mädchen gaben gellende Schreie von sich, die Jungs krallten sich am Besenstil, auf dem sie saßen fest.

Moody und Penny flogen voran, dahinter in einer Dreiecksformation der Rest der Gruppe. Suzette war jetzt schon genervt von Des, die hinter ihr saß und sprach kein Wort.

Sie flogen über den Wolken, wo ein eisiger Wind ihnen ins Gesicht blies. Tonks zitterte fürchterlich, denn sie hatte mal wieder nicht vorgesorgt und keine Handschuhe angezogen. Moody wusste, sie würde es so lange vergessen, bis ihr ein oder zwei Finger abfrieren würden. Er sagte nichts mehr dazu. Er glaubte, junge Leute müssten aus Erfahrungen lernen und nicht aus Strafpredigten.

Es begann leicht zu regnen und der Wind hielt an. Der Regen ging erst in Graupel und dann in Schnee über, je nördlicher sie kamen. Als sie schon ganz in der Nähe von Hogsmeade waren, hatte sich die steife Briese in einen mächtigen Sturm ausgewachsen und die Dreiecksformation war etwas auseinander gerissen.

Es schneite so stark, dass man nichts mehr vor sich sah. Suzette glaubte den Anschluss zu verlieren und rief gegen den Wind nach Tonks, doch es kam keine Antwort.

Eine kräftige Böe schleuderte den Besen herum und Suzette und Des hingen nun kopfüber kilometerweit über der Erde. Des schrei aus Leibeskräften. Sie war nie eine gute Fliegerin gewesen und nach ihrem ersten Schuljahr hatte sie nie wieder auf einem Besen gesessen. Quidditch hatte sie niemals gespielt. Sie kannte kaum die Regeln.

„Halt dich fest!", rief Suzette, „Ich versuch es umzudrehen!". Sie zerrte am Stiel des Fluggerätes und bewirkte, dass sie nun schlagartig senkrecht nach oben flogen. Des rutschte fast ab, denn der Stil war glitschig und der Schnee der auf sie fiel in der Zwickmühle zwischen tauen und festfrieren.

Der Wind trieb die beiden wohin er wollte und Suzette rief erneut nach den anderen, ohne eine Antwort zu bekommen.

„Lass uns runtergehen!", schrie Des in Panik, „Runter!".

Doch daran dachte Suzette nicht einmal. Sie zwinkerte einmal kurz und schlagartig öffnete die dichte Wolkendecke vor ihnen eine ruhige Schneise.

Suzette hatte den Sturm geteilt. Dieser Zauber würde nicht lange anhalten, aber zumindest konnten sie kurz auf die Erde schauen um sich zu orientieren. Sie waren genau über dem verbotenen Wald, also nur ein klein wenig vom Kurs abgekommen.

Und schon schloss sich die Wolkendecke auch schon wieder und Suzette und Desirée befanden sich wieder mitten im Wintersturm.

Suzette ging ein wenig tiefer und erkannte nicht weit entfernt die vagen Umrisse des Dorfes, sie ließ den Besen weiter absteigen, bis sie schließlich mitten auf dem Marktplatz landeten.

Sofort bekam Suzette wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie es wieder nicht für nötig hielt sich unsichtbar zu machen, doch sie fand das Gefühl einfach zu ekelhaft und passiert war es nun sowieso schon.

Von den anderen war keiner zu sehen. Suzette und Des drehten sich suchend um, starrten an den Himmel, doch sie erkannten nichts.

Es war mitten in der Nacht und kein Mensch auf den Straßen. Suzette sagte zu Des: „Warte hier! Ich geh sie suchen!".

Sofort schwang sie sich wieder auf ihren Besen und stieg hinauf. Des ließ sie schmollend und zitternd, aber auch verblüfft zurück.

Suzette stieg nicht ganz so hoch wie vorhin, denn sie befand sich über einem Gebiet das ausschließlich von Zauberern und Hexen bewohnt war, für die es nichts außergewöhnliches war, wenn einer mit einem Besen durch den Sturm flog.

Sofort geriet sie wieder ins Taumeln. Der Wind trieb sie hin und her und der eiskalte und gefrorene Schnee peitschte ihr ins Gesicht.

Sie rief in die Dunkelheit und durch die Wolken nach Tonks oder Mad-Eye, doch sie bekam keine Antwort.

Suzette stieg höher und rief noch einmal. Und erblickte plötzlich schräg vor sich rote Funken durch den Sturm blitzen.

Sofort begab sie sich dorthin, ihren Zauberstab griffbereit und mindestens zehn Flüche auf den Lippen.

Sie musste mit dem schlimmsten rechnen und rechnete deshalb mit einem Todesserangriff aus der Deckung dieses Sturms heraus. Wieder funkte es vor ihr. Suzette wusste nicht genau, wie sie das deuten sollte. Rief jemand nach Hilfe oder war es tatsächlich die Verteidigung auf einen Angriff?

Sollte sie sich zeigen oder lieber das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite behalten.

Sie raste weiter in die Richtung aus der die roten Funken geleuchtet hatten, doch noch immer konnte sie niemanden am Himmel erkennen, doch plötzlich tauchte vor ihr der seltsame Umriss zweier Personen auf einem mehr als schief in der Luft hängenden Besens auf.

Das war kein Angriff! Die beiden dort riefen eindeutig nach Hilfe. Suzette rast zu ihnen durch den starken Wind und erkannte, dass es sich um Remus mit Daniel handelte, deren Besen sich nicht mehr lenken ließ. Als Suzette näher kam erkannte sie, dass das Ding in der Mitte durchgebrochen war und nur noch an durch die Fasern im Holzstil zusammenhielt.

Remus erspähte Suzette. Daniel war so in Panik, dass er überhaupt nichts mehr sah und drohte in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Lupin hatte seine liebe Not mit ihm ihn oben zu halten.

„Suzette!", keuchte er erleichtert.

„Was...?", fragte Suzette, doch Lupin erklärte auch ohne die zeitraubende Frage: „Morsch! Er bewegt sich nicht mehr, will nicht runter! Nimm du den Jungen mit runter! Ich disappariere!".

Lupin und Suzette hievten den stocksteifen, völlig verängstigten Daniel irgendwie hinüber auf Suzettes Besen, die mit ihm wieder nach unten nach Hogsmeade flog.

Unten angekommen traf sie auch auf Des und Lupin der appariert war.

„Wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, hätte ich mit ihm apparieren müssen!", sagte Lupin, „Und das wäre wirklich unangenehm geworden.".

„Wir haben jetzt ein ganz anderes Problem, Remus!", hörten sie eine tiefe und autoritäre Stimme hinter ihnen sagen. Es war Moody, der mit Penny gerade gelandet war: „Wie kriegen wir den Besen da wieder runter? Er darf unter keinen Umständen in eine Muggelgegend geweht werden!".

„Hallo?", machte Suzette, denn sie konnte nicht verstehen, dass der Besen im Augenblick das größte Problem sein sollte: „Wo sind die anderen?".

In diesem Augenblick kippte Daniel ohnmächtig zu Boden. Das alles war zu viel für ihn. Desirée stürzte sich auf ihn und schenkte den umstehenden mörderische Blick.

Suzette konnte sich damit nicht befassen, sie mussten Tonks und Shacklebolt finden.

Suzette fragte sich ob Apparieren für Muggel so schädlich sein konnte, dass man ihnen eher einen solchen Höllenritt zumutete. Sie seufzte: „Ich geh sie suchen!".

Doch in diesem Moment stieg ein weiterer Besen von den schwarzen Wolken herab. Es war Kingsley, der mit Michael unbeschadet auf dem Boden aufsetzte: „Das mit der Formation hat wohl nicht so ganze geklappt bei dem Sturm, Mad-Eye.", sagte er völlig ohne einen Vorwurf zu machen, „Wir haben euch gesucht da oben. Wo ist Tonks?".

„Wie üblich zu spät!", knurrte Moody, doch das fand Suzette höchst ungerecht in diesem Fall.

Sie mussten nur ein paar Minuten warten und schon kam auch Tonks unversehrt auf durch den Sturm nach unten gelandet, hinter ihr auf dem Besen, Nat, die blass, wenn nicht sogar leicht grünlich wirkte.

Tonks lachte schon wieder: „Wilde Fahrt durch dieses Wetterchen. Wir haben den Weg verloren. Plötzlich waren wir in dieser riesigen Wolke!".

„Wir waren alle in dieser riesigen Wolke!", knurrte Moody und er schaute sich um, als fühlte er sich beobachtet, „Nun dann! Auf nach Hogwarts!", er zeigte den Weg hinaus aus dem Dorf den Berg hinan.

Es war jetzt stockdunkel und der Weg zum Schloss war nicht ausgeleuchtet. Die kleine Gruppe war völlig durchnässt, froh und die Muggel unter ihnen, sowie ihre Freundinnen hatten keine große Lust jetzt noch eine Wanderung zum Schloss auf sich zu nehmen.

Die beiden Jungs hielten sich klein, denn sie wussten, dass diese Gesellschaft etwas völlig anderes war, als das, was sie vom Leben gewohnt waren. Doch Des konnte nicht umhin sich zu beschweren: „Es ist eine Zumutung! Jetzt noch bis da oben hin zu laufen! Pah! Und bei dem Sturm!".

Suzette glaubte in Nats Augen eine Träne zu erkennen, obwohl es natürlich auch nur eine geschmolzene Schneeflocke hätte sein können. Sie zwinkerte einmal kurz und reichte jedem, der es nötig hatte, einen sturmresistenten Regenschirm.

Sie wagten es nicht Licht zu machen, schon Des' lautes Gemecker war auffällig genug gewesen und hatte Moody ein böses Knurren entlockt.

Doch schon hörten sie hinter sich eine helle, freundliche Stimme: „Alastor Moody, der Auror?".

Sie drehten sich alle schlagartig um. Es war Rosmertha, die mitten in der Nacht, mitten im Sturm den Gehweg vor ihrem Gasthaus kehrte: „Dass ich sie des Nachts hier antreffe und noch dazu in derartiger Begleitung!".

„Ein Auftrag Dumbledores. Schulangelegenheit.", sagte Moody und der Freundlichkeit halber und um es nicht allzu verdächtig wirken zu lassen, zog er nun seinen Zauberstab und sprach: „Lumos!". Nun standen Rosmertha, Lupin und Moody im Licht der Zauberstabspitze und die Wirtin schaute sich die nächtlichen Rumtreiber genau an: „Remus Lupin? Sie wieder im Lande?".

Er antwortete nicht, denn Moody schaute kritisch mit seinem magischen Auge auf Rosmertha, was immer bedeutete, dass man jetzt lieber kein Wort zu viel verlor.

Auch den anderen kam es seltsam vor, dass die Wirtin um diese Zeit und bei diesem Wetter die Straße reinigte. Suzette fiel außerdem ein, dass Tonks ihr gesagt hatte, dass Dumbledore nicht wollte, das Rosmertha etwas von dieser Aktion mitbekam.

Moody sprach ruhig und überlegte. Er gab dabei Informationen preis, die Rosmertha eigentlich nichts angingen und die auch nicht notwendig gewesen wären, aber sie waren glaubhaft und es erschien nicht mehr ganz so, als sei dies eine streng geheime Mission des Phönixordens, sondern eine routinemäßige Eskorte zur Schule: „Das sind Austauschschüler vom Festland. Sie haben sich eine ziemlich dunkle Zeit ausgesucht um sich Hogwarts anzusehen, aber sie wollten unbedingt. Sie kennen sich hier noch nicht so aus und sie sehen ja das Wetter... Wir haben sie abgeholt und bringen sie hinauf zum Schulleiter. In den Ferien werden sie sich dann perfekt einleben können, damit sie später dem Unterricht mit voller Aufmerksamkeit folgen können! Wissen sie, da drüben auf dem Festland arbeitet man ja mit ganz anderen Methoden und Utensilien! Die haben sogar andere Stäbe... Sie müssen alles ganz neu lernen.".

Rosmertha unterbrach ihn nicht, hörte aber aufmerksam zu und schaute von einem der pitschnassen Ankömmlinge zum nächsten und als ihr Blick auf Suzette fiel, schaute die nicht, wie die anderen zu Boden, sondern der Wirtin direkt in die vom Licht des Zauberstabes angestrahlten Augen. Sie waren leer und kalt und wirkten so, als gehörten sie nicht zu der sonst recht attraktiven, koketten jungen Hexe. Suzette wusste nicht, was es war, aber sie misstraute ihr mit einem Mal und das musste sie unbedingt Dumbledore sagen. Sie wohnte schließlich in ihrem Wirtshaus und außerdem wollte sie nicht noch mehr Fehler machen. Je früher man die Dinge anging, desto besser, dachte sie nun und hoffte, dass ihre Beobachtung und ihr Verdacht die schrecklichen Fehler, die sie zuvor begangen hatte, einigermaßen revidieren konnten.

Es schien fast so, als stünde Rosmertha unter einem Imperiusfluch. Einem recht schwachen, wie es ihr schien, aber trotzdem agierte sie seltsam, wischte den Gehweg in einer stürmischen Nacht.

Suzette war sich sicher, auch Moody hatte solche Gedanken.

Endlich konnten sie sich losreißen, als Moody glaubte, Rosmertha hätte den Köder geschluckt.

Sofort als sie aus dem Dorftor schritten entzündete einer nach dem anderen ein „Lumos" auf seinem Zauberstab, auch Natalie und Desirée und Suzette eilte nach vorne zu Mad-Eye um ihn nach seinem Verdacht zu befragen, was Rosmertha anging.

„Es wirkt sehr verdächtig, was sie tut. Wenn es tatsächlich ein Imperius ist, dann ist es ein sehr schwacher, denn man erkennt auf den ersten Blick, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmt.".

„Ich sollte also besser nicht mehr zu ihr zurückkehren?", fragte Suzette.

„Wenn sie für dir Todesser spionieren würde, dann wärst du wohl längst tot, meine Liebe!", sprach Moody und hatte damit vermutlich Recht. Über den Rest schwieg er sich aus.


	18. Chapter 18

18. Zurück in Hogwarts

Der Sturm ließ nicht nach. Er tobte die ganze Nacht und schien sogar immer noch stärker zu werden.

Lupin, Moody, Shacklebolt, Tonks und Suzette und die fünf Neuankömmlinge tapsten wie begossene Pudel durch die Eingangshalle, die Treppen hinauf zum Wasserspeier vor dem Eingang des Direktorenbüros. Sie hinterließen Pfützen und Fußspuren, wo sie hintraten und Suzette konnte schon ahnen, dass Filch und die Hauselfen am nächsten Morgen nicht gerade begeistert sein würden.

Sie klopften an die hölzerne Tür von Dumbledores Büro, nach dem sie am Wasserspeier vorbei und die Wendeltreppe hinauf getapst waren.

Von drinnen kam eine leise, alte Stimme: „Augenblick noch!", und sie warteten, bis Professor Dumbledore „Herein!", rief.

In dem engen, runden Turmzimmer war Dumbledore in dieser Nacht nicht allein. Severus Snape stand bei ihm und machte ein missmutiges und erschöpftes Gesicht. Es trug seinen üblichen fledermausartigen schwarzen Umhang, doch er schien dreckiger und ungepflegter als sonst.

Dumbledore hingegen trug ein himmelblaues Seidengewand mit einem Sternenmuster darauf und lächelte die Neuankömmlinge freundlich an. Die jedoch konnten nicht zurücklächeln. Sie waren viel zu geschafft.

„Unangenehmer Sturm da draußen!", stellte er fest und Nat nickte ehrfürchtig, „Aber wie ich sehen, sind ja alle wohlauf.".

„Es gibt ein Problem, Albus!", knurrte Moody, „Ein zerbrochener Besen hängt noch da oben fest. Es darf nicht abgetrieben werden. Wenn sie vielleicht eine Eule...".

„Ich schicke später eine, Alastor. Ich denke wir haben im Augenblick alle dringendere Bedürfnisse. Zum Beispiel ein weiches Bett oder eine warme Dusche?".

Des' Gesicht verzog sich zu einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln. Sie hatte Dumbledore immer gemocht.

„Aber zuerst...", wollte der Schulleiter anfangen, als Severus ihn unterbrach: „Was hat das hier zu bedeuten?", knurrte er missgelaunt.

„Das sind ein paar Austauschschüler. Sie werden einige Zeit bei uns...".

„Albus, nimm mich nicht auf den Arm! Ich kenne diese Leute! Die beiden haben es an dieser Schule nicht mal ein Jahr ausgehalten und die anderen sind Muggel! Glaubst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist, nach allem, was hier passieren wird! Albus, Hogwarts ist kein sicherer Ort, auch wenn du das gerne glauben würdest!".

„Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, Severus. Ich kenn sie nicht ständig von meinen Auroren beschatten lassen und einen gewissen Schutz kann diese Schule ihnen zumindest für die folgenden Monate bieten.".

Snape knurrte etwas unverständliches und schaute die neuen Schüler missbilligend, wenn nicht sogar hasserfüllt an.

„Darf ich mich vorstellen.", sagte Dumbledore schließlich zu den Fünfen, „Ich bin Professor Dumbledore, Schulleiter dieser Institution. Ich freue mich euch in unserem Schloss willkommen heißen zu können. Ich denke, sie wissen, warum ich sie hierher holen musste.". Die Fünf nickten.

„Lord Voldemort", alle anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer zuckten ein weinig zusammen, die drei Muggel rührten sich nicht, „ist zurückgekehrt und plant Vergeltung für etwas, was eure Freundin Suzette ihm angetan hat. Er hält sie für tot, doch ist es fast sicher, dass er auch an euch, die ihr Suzette nahe standet Rache zu üben sucht.".

„Was hat Sue denn so schlimmes getan?", fragte Des neugierig, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Sie hat sein Vertrauen missbraucht und ihn... von oben bis unten aufgeschlitzt!", Dumbledore lachte ein wenig bei dem Gedanken, doch Nat fühlte einen widerwärtigen Ekel in sich aufsteigen und auch die beiden Jungs waren mit einem Mal auf einen besonders großen Abstand zwischen sich und Suzette bedacht.

„Wir werden sie als Austauschschüler tarnen und folglich mit ihnen so verfahren, wie mit echten Austauschschülern. Sie werden am Unterricht teilnehmen und die Prüfungen ablegen. Ich werde jedoch die Lehrer unterrichten, dass ihre Leistungen völlig außer Konkurrenz laufen. Bitte verhalten sie sich entsprechend. Bitte geben sie keinen Anlass zu Misstrauen oder Provokation. Einige unserer Schüler sind Kinder aus Todesserfamilien.".

„Wie stellen sie sich das bitte vor?", fragte Michael, der immer praktisch dachte, „Wir können mit diesen Dingern doch gar nichts anfangen!", er zog seinen neuen Zauberstab heraus.

„Sagen sie, sie können mit diesem auf englischem Standart genormten Zeug nicht arbeiten.", schlug Moody vor und ermahnte sie noch einmal: „Aber versuchen sie es gar nicht erst! Zauberstäbe spüren die Schwäche ihres Meisters!".

„Bevor ich sie allerdings entlassen kann, müssen wir sie auf die Häuser verteilen.", sagte Dumbledore, „Severus, wenn du so freundlich wärst und die Hauslehrer hierher rufst?".

Snape verschwand mit einer ruckartigen Drehung durch die Tür die Wendeltreppe hinunter.

Die latente Anspannung in Nats Gesicht löste sich ein wenig.

„Sie werden jetzt diesen Hut aufsetzen und er wird sie nach ihren charakterlichen Stärken einem der vier Häuser zuordnen.", Dumbledore stieg auf einen Schemel und holte eine alten, schäbigen Filzhut aus dem Regal.

„Ihr beiden kennt ja bereits eure Hauszugehörigkeit, also fangen wir doch mal mit ihnen an!", er setzte Daniel des Hut auf sein tropfnasses, dunkelblondes Haar.

Der Hut war im viel zu groß und rutschte ihm über die Augen, wenn auch nicht ganz so weit wie so manchem Erstklässler. Es dauerte nicht lange, da verkündete der Hut durch einen Riss im Filz, der offensichtlich ein Mund war: „Hufflepuff!"

„Sehr gut! Sie gehen nachher mit Professor Sprout in zu ihrem Schlafssaal.", sagte Professor Dumbledore und nahm ihm den Hut ab, um ihm Michael auf den Kopf zu setzten.

In diesem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und Professor Snape trat mit den Professoren McGonagall, Flittwick und Sprout durch die Tür. Alle außer McGonagall versteckten nicht, dass sie müde waren und gerade aus dem Bett geschmissen wurden. Die Verwandlungslehrerin hingegen stand würdevoll, aber auch skeptisch dem Spektakel in Dumbledores Büro gegenüber.

Erst als der Hut für Michael „Gryffindor!" verkündete, erklärte der Schulleiter, wer diese Menschen waren. Es sagte die ganze Wahrheit und wie auch Snape vorhin, was McGonagall nicht gerade begeistert: „Albus, ich bin skeptisch, ob das die richtige Lösung ist.".

„Vertrau mir, Minerva!", lächelte Dumbledore und zog dem Jungen den Hut vom Kopf.

Flittwick und Sprout schauten ebenfalls nicht begeistert, sagten aber nichts.

Dann bekam Penny den Hut auf, der bei ihr sehr lange überlegen musste, bis er sprach: „Slytherin!".

McGonagall konnte sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen: „Da haben sie es! So etwas musst ja passieren!".

Dumbledore ignorierte diesen Einwand und sagte: „Ich bitte die Hauslehrer ihre neuen Schüler in ihre Schlafsäle zu bringen. Sie sind gewiss sehr müde.".

Und so zogen Flittwick mit Nat, McGonagall mit Michael und Des, Sprout mit Daniel und Snape mit Penny davon. Snape zischte vorher Suzette zu, dass sie ihm gefälligst folgen solle und so trippelte sie hinter der griesgrämigen Penny und Snape, der der Explosion nahe schien, leise und unauffällig nach, hinunter in die Kerker Slytherins.

Wortlos wies Snape Penny den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal bei den Siebtklässlern und begab sich mit Suzette in sein Büro. Er bot ihr eine Tasse Tee an, die sie nicht ablehnen konnte, denn Suzette fror erbärmlich.

„Es würde Konsequenzen haben, das war klar, nicht wahr!", sagte er mit einer düsteren, sarkastischer Stimme.

Suzette zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte: „Penny in Slytherin! Das macht es nicht gerade leichter, was?".

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie geht's Draco?", fragte Suzette plötzlich.

Diesmal seufzte Snape: „Das wird nichts, fürchte ich.".

„Was sagt Dumbledore?", fragte Suzette leise.

„Dumbledore!", Snapes Augen blitzten wütend, „Dumbledore verlangt von mir, dass ich Dracos Seele schütze! Er will, dass ich Draco davon abhalte den Mord zu begehen!", sein Gesicht strotzte vor purem Hass, aber auch vor Nervosität, die Suzette noch nie bei Severus beobachtet hatte. Dann verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht noch weiter, als er Suzette durchdringend ansah: „Was sind das für Gerüchte?".

Suzette sah keinen Grund zu lügen oder zu leugnen, Snape wusste es ohnehin: „Moody hat es mir erzählt.", sagte sie matt.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Hundert mal haben wir dir gesagt, dass du dich unsichtbar machen solltest! Ich dachte immer, du wärst nicht so dumm wie der Rest der leichtsinnigen Idioten an dieser Schule.".

Suzette nickte und wand den Blick ab.

Snape rümpfte die Nase: „Was glaubst du eigentlich, was es mir für eine Arbeit macht, diese Gerüchte zu zerstreuen? Es geht nicht nur um dein Leben, sondern auch um meine Glaubwürdigkeit!".

Suzette nickte und starrte weiterhin auf den Boden.

„Suzette, ich habe genug Arbeit!".

„Ich weiß!", sagte das Mädchen leise.

„Pass in Zukunft besser auf! Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Malfoy etwas davon mitbekommt, dass du noch am Leben bist!", zischte Snape und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es an der Bürotür.

„Wer ist da?", fragte Severus barsch.

„Ich bin es, Severus!", kam von draußen die gedämpfte Stimme von Albus Dumbledore.

Snape stand auf und schloss die Kerkertür auf. Der Schulleiter trat ein und sagte mit einem müden Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Ah Suzette! Ich wusste, dass sie noch hier sind.".

Suzette versuchte zurückzulächeln, doch ihre Gesichtszüge wollten einfach nicht.

„Ich wollte ihnen nur mitteilen, dass wir einen kleinen Schritt vorangekommen sind, in unserer Arbeit. Harry hat mir eine Erinnerung für mein Denkarium besorgt. Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee, was die letzten beiden sein könnten.".

„So?", fragte Suzette interessiert.

„Aber das besprechen wir nicht heute. Alastor Moody berichtet mir, dass Rosmertha sich auffällig verhält?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Sie putzt bei Sturm und mitten in den Nacht den Gehweg.", erklärte Suzette.

„Ist ihnen sonst nichts aufgefallen?".

„Nein, eigentlich nicht.", sagte Suzette, ohne eigentlich darüber nachzudenken. Ihr genügte es, was Moody gesagte hatte: Wenn sie unter dem Fluch eines Todessers stehen würde, dann wäre sie schon tot. Dem konnte folglich nicht so sein.

„Wirklich nicht?", hakte er nach, beließ es aber dabei, „Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht.", und er verließ den düsteren Kerkerraum, die schwere Tür hinter sich schließend.

Auch Suzette verabschiedete sich von Snape und begab sich auf den Rückweg nach Hogsmeade.

Sie schlich sich in den Wald und disapparierte von hier aus bis vor die Haustür der Drei Besen.


	19. Chapter 19

19. Die schwarze Taube

Das schlechte Wetter ließ auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht nach. Es stürmte tagaus tagein als läge über dem Schloss und dem Dorf ein starker Schlechtwetterfluch.

In Hogwarts hatte Pip es sich auf der Schulter von Professor Snape gemütlich gemacht, der mit völlig emotionsloser Mine den Schülern verkündete, dass fünf Austauschschüler vom Festland an der Schule untergebracht waren. Er stellte sie namentlich vor und erwähnte, in welche Häuser sie gekommen waren.

Die fünf Jugendlichen erweckten für ein paar Minuten Neugier, doch die erstarb schnell, als sich herausstellte, dass die zwei Jungen und drei Mädchen kaum des Englischen mächtig schienen.

Nur Penny am Slytherintisch hatte ein paar Probleme sich den seltsamen Fragen ihrer Mitschüler zu entwinden.

„Wo kommst du her?" „Aus welcher Zaubererfamilien stammst du?" „Wie reinblütig bist du?" „Auf welche Schule gehst du?" „Was wird dort gelehrt? – Die Dunklen Künste?"

Penny bekam einen hochroten Kopf als sie sich Dinge ausdachte, die sie beiläufig mal bei Suzette aufgeschnappt hatte, als sie mit ihr noch zusammen gewohnt hatte.

Nur einer interessierte sich nicht für die Neuankömmlinge. Es war Draco Malfoy, dem jetzt permanent der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Was sollte er nur tun? Wie sollte er es nur tun?

Er entschloss sich schließlich Suzette eine Eule zu schicken. Sie sollte kommen, noch bevor die Ferien vorbei waren, damit sie ruhig und ungestört arbeiten konnten.

Am nächsten Morgen flatterten zwei Eulen in Suzettes geöffnetes Fenster hinein.

Beide verlangten ungefähr das gleiche: Sie sollte heute unverzüglich ins Schloss kommen!

Draco Malfoys winzige, hastige Schrift ließ erahnen, dass er völlig aufgewühlt und hilflos war. Professor Dumbledore hingegen schien sich zu freuen Suzette etwas zeigen zu können, was sie bis jetzt noch nicht wusste.

Suzette machte sich gleich und ohne Frühstück auf den Weg ins Schloss.

Den Termin mit Dumbledore hatte sie erst am Nachmittag, also wollte sie sich morgens so viel Zeit wie möglich für Draco freihalten.

Draco hatte geschrieben, er wolle sie gleich im Raum der Wünsche treffen, sie solle sich in die Abstellkammer wünschen, wenn sie hineinkommen wollte.

Der Raum der Wünsche konnte alle möglichen Formen annehmen, doch wenn sich jemand darin befand, konnte niemand mehr hinein, der sich nicht das gleiche wünschte, wie derjenige, der bereits drin war.

Suzette musste darauf achten nicht im Schloss gesehen zu werden und so entschloss sie sich dazu einmal etwas richtig zu machen und ließ sich unsichtbar werden, sowie sie die Schwellen zur Eingangshalle betrat.

Es waren immer noch Ferien und kaum Schüler in den Hallen von Hogwarts geblieben. Suzette begegnete niemandem auf ihrem Weg hinauf zum Raum der Wünsche, wo sie bemerkte, dass Draco noch nicht einmal Wachen aufgestellt hatte, die ihn warnen sollten, wenn jemand den Korridor entlang ging und in den Raum der Wünsche wollte.

Das fand Suzette sehr unvorsichtig.

Sie klopfte gegen die Wand, an der sich noch keine Tür aufmachen wollte und wünschte sich mental in die große Abstellkammer für Dinge, welche die Schüler vor den Lehrer oder dem Hausmeister verstecken wollten.

Langsam, sehr langsam erschien eine große, hölzerne Tür mit schönen, eingedrechselten Ornamenten als Verzierung. Suzette trat schnell ein und schloss die Tür, die sich sofort wieder in Luft auflöste und nichts weiter als eine kahle Wand zurückließ.

Suzette atmete aus und wurde wieder sichtbar. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn sonst hätte sie sich mitten in den Raum der Wünsche übergeben müssen, so widerlich fand sie das Unsichtbarsein.

Draco war bereits da. Es kniete vor dem Verschwindekabinett und werkelte mit seinem Zauberstab darin herum. Er sah sich um und ohne aufzustehen sagte er mit einem fiesen, aber gespielten Grinsen auf den Lippen: „Guten Morgen, Suzette! Am besten machen wir uns gleich an die Arbeit.".

„Zu erst musst du mir sagen, wohin dieses Ding führen soll!", sagte Suzette lässig.

„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen! Es muss auch so gehen!".

„Wieso hast du mich jetzt schon zu dir gerufen? Wird die Zeit knapp?", Suzette lachte.

„Es sind Ferien und es ist sicherer, wenn wir dann arbeiten, wenn kaum Schüler in der Schule sind.", sagte Malfoy gelangweilt.

„Bist du dir sicher? Im Trubel des Schulalltags...", weiter kam Suzette nicht, denn Malfoy fiel ihr ins Wort er schrie sie voller Zorn an: „Das hier ist meine letzte Chance! Es muss klappen und ich werde es nicht bis auf den letzten Drücker hinauszögern!".

Suzette legte den Kopf schief: „Deine letzte Chance? Was ist denn noch alles schief gegangen?".

„Das geht dich nichts an!".

„Ich habe später noch ein Treffen mit Professor Dumbledore, er wird es mir sicher verraten.", sagte Suzette leise, aber es hatte seine Wirkung.

„Du wirst ihm nichts sagen, hörst du! Du wirst im NICHTS sagen!", etwas besseres, ein Argument zum Beispiel, fiel Draco nicht ein. Er wendete sich wieder dem Verschwindekabinett zu.

Suzette tat zunächst einmal gar nichts und stand nur daneben, bis Draco wieder aufsah und etwas gedämpfter zugab: „Es führt zu Borgin und Burkes in der Nocturngasse.".

„Aha!", Suzette kniete sich zu ihm und besah sich das alte, völlig marode Kabinett.

„Na ja, mit einem Reparo wird das wohl nichts.", sagte Suzette und seufzte.

Sie setzte sich zurück und sah sich Draco an, der die Schultern hängen ließ und plötzlich noch blasser schien als früher: „Draco, du siehst nicht gut aus!".

Draco drehte sich um und blitzte Suzette böse an: „Was glaubst du denn?".

„Irgendetwas ist wieder schief gegangen.", vermutete Suzette.

„Weasley!", bellte Malfoy.

„Was ist mit ihm?".

„Er hat mein Gift...".

„Du hast Gift in der Schule verteilt?", rief Suzette entsetzt.

„Ich wollte es durch Slughorn Dumbledore zu kommen lassen. Aber der fette Trottel hat es lieber seinen Schülern ausgeschenkt!", erklärte Draco und Suzette schaute erschüttert und enttäuscht.

„Hast du gedacht... Dir musste doch klar sein, dass das nicht funktionieren würde!", sagte Suzette und fand keine weiteren Worte.

Auch Draco schwieg dazu und wollte sich wieder dem Verschwindekabinett widmen, doch Suzette griff nach seiner Schulter und blickte ihm ins bleiche Gesicht: „Komm, mach mal ne Pause und...", Suzette zögerte und ließ ihren Blick zum Synästhesium schweifen, das Draco mitgenommen, dann aber achtlos in einer Ecke liegen gelassen hatte.

„Was soll ich damit?", fragte Draco genervt.

„Pip hat mir erzählt, dass es dir ganz gut getan hat.", lächelte Suzette, „Ich würde gern mal dein Liedchen hören.".

Malfoys Gesicht nahm eine ganz zartrosa Farbe an und er verengte die Augen.

„Okay.", sagte Suzette, „Ich fang an.", sie trat ein paar Schritte zu der Ecke, in welcher die runde Kugel lag. Sie griff danach und sofort wurde das schwarze Metall unter ihren Fingern warm und orange.

Sie setzte sich zurück auf den Boden zu Draco und ließ sich von den Energien des Synästhesiums durchströmen, bis plötzlich die Worte aus ihrem Herz in ihren Mund tropften:

She was a January girl, she never let on how insane it was,  
In that tiny kind of scary house,  
By the woods, by the woods, by the woods, by the woods...  
By the woods, by the woods, by the woods, by the woods...

Black-dove... Black-dove...  
You're not a helicopter, you're not a cop-out either, honey.  
Black-dove... Black-dove...  
You don't need a space ship. They don't know you've already lived...  
On the other side of the galaxy.  
The other side of the galaxy. The other side of the galaxy.

She had a January world. So many storms not right somehow.  
How a lion becomes a mouse...  
By the woods, by the woods, by the woods, by the woods...  
By the woods, by the woods, by the woods, by the woods...

And I'll give away my black, black dress... black, black dress.

The snakes- they are my kin, are my kin.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Draco überrascht, aber Suzette war noch weitaus überraschter: „Ich habe keine Ahnung!"

Nach einer Pause sagte Suzette: „Hier! Du bist dran!", sie reichte ihm die Kugel.

Draco nahm sie und atmete tief ein. Wieder war der Raum uns sie her in das gefährlichen scharlachrot getaucht, dass sie schon von Suzettes Zimmer in Hogsmeade kannten.

Es dauerte lange, unglaublich lange, bis Malfoy es zuließ, dass Wort aus seinem Mund drangen, doch schließlich flüsterte er den Text, den er damals im Waschsaal der Vertrauensschüler so heilsam gefunden hatte:

„So it ends so it begins  
I'm my father's son  
Plant another seed of hate  
In a trusting virgin gun

Steady boy watch them pray  
To you I suspect  
If you keep my flesh firm  
I'll ready those sacraments"

Suzette blieb der Mund offen stehen, so verblüfft war sie, dass Draco tatsächlich in der Lage war, Gefühle auszudrücken, dass er sich ihnen bewusst zu sein schien.

„Wow!", sagte sie und blinzelte freundlich, „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du zu sowas im Stande bist!".

„Was sagt es mir?", fragte Malfoy beiläufig, als würde es ihn eigentlich nicht interessieren.

„Ne ganze Menge!", antwortete Suzette, „Du bist dir ziemlich im klaren, was hier passiert oder? Willst du das denn überhaupt?".

„Ich muss doch!".

„Die Geschichte wiederholt sich immer und immer wieder, was?", sagte Suzette geheimnisvoll, „Und die Menschen lernen nicht! Die Generation heute wird die gleichen Fehler machen wie ihre Väter und sie fallen auf die gleichen Reden und Vorspielungen falscher Tatsachen herein.".

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?", sprach Malfoy und hatte Mühe seine Wut zu kontrollieren, denn er merkte natürlich sofort, dass Suzette ihn und seine Familien offen angriff, „Ich bin nicht verbohrt und wenn du meine Familie angreifen willst... Was ich will... Was wir wollen ist eine Neuordnung!".

„Das wollten sie schon damals und es hat sich als furchtbare Tyrannei herausgestellt.", konterte Suzette.

„Für alle die, die es nicht anders verdient hatten!", knurrte Malfoy.

„Du bist wahnsinnig stolz auf das, was du bist, Draco! Aber es kommt nicht darauf an, was du bist, sondern auf das war du geleistet hast!", sagte Suzette scharf.

„Sieh her! Sieh her, was ich zu leisten im Begriff bin!", fauchte Malfoy und wies auf das Verschwindekabinett, was Suzette nur müde lächeln ließ.

„Ein vermoderter Schrank?", stellte sie fest und Draco sagte nichts dazu.

„Draco, du willst das doch überhaupt nicht tun!", wiederholte sich Suzette.

Der angesprochene rümpfte die Nase: „Natürlich will ich es! Sonst wäre ich nicht hier! Sonst...".

„Es ist die erste Aufgabe mit der man dich betraut und sie wächst dir über den Kopf. Willst du wirklich weitermachen?".

„Er hat mir versprochen, dass...", fing Draco an, doch Suzette wusste schon Bescheid: „Er hat dir das Dunkle Mal versprochen, nicht wahr?".

„Ja.", nickte Malfoy, „Aber... Steckt das alles in meinem Text da?".

„Du musst aufpassen, wann du das Synästhesium benutzt! Es steckt eine ganze Menge mehr darin: Der Dunkle Lord, er misstraut dir und deiner Familie, aber wenn du es schaffen solltest, deine Aufgabe zu erledigen, dann wird er dich belohnen, nicht wahr? Und die Todesser? Sie haben sich doch über dich kaputt gelacht, als sie hörten, das DU deine Familie retten solltest! Dabei kannst du nicht. Dabei willst du nicht.", Suzette verzog das Gesicht zu einer Schnute, „Es ist immer das gleiche und du bist mitten drin gelandet. Kommst nicht mehr raus, Draco! Hast dein Vertrauen verscherbelt!".

„Ich bin vielleicht unerfahren, aber das ist und war jeder am Anfang.", meinte Draco plötzlich und setzte den stolzen Blick des Okklumentikers auf. Er hatte genug von sich preisgegeben und wollte jetzt endlich mit der Arbeit fortfahren: „Was genau will Dumbledore von dir?".

Suzette ließ es gut sein und antwortete: „Nichts von Bedeutung. Wahrscheinlich immer noch wegen der Austauschschüler. Ich weiß es nicht, aber er hat schon seit Monaten nichts mehr bedeutendes von mir verlangt. Mir scheint er misstraut mir.". Sie hoffte diese Lüge würde genügen. Sie konnte Draco unmöglich die Wahrheit über den Orden des Phönix und die Horkruxe verraten.


	20. Chapter 20

20. Im Denkarium

Suzette konnte nicht hier darüber nachdenken, was ihr Lied nun wieder zu bedeuten hatte, denn sie wusste nicht wie gut Draco in Legilimentik war, aber es wurmte sie stark.

Sie bosselten noch ein wenig wortlos an dem Verschwindekabinett herum, brachten die abgebrochenen Türen in Ordnung und versuchten irgendwie, wenn auch nur verbal Kontakt mit der Nocturngasse herzustellen. Es gelang nicht und so ging dem Mittag dahin.

Draco und Suzette verließen gemeinsam den Raum der Wünsche, denn Suzette hatte ihren Termin bei Dumbledore und allein konnte Draco hier nicht weiterarbeiten, das wurde ihm schnell bewusst.

Sie traten durch die Tür, Suzette zuerst und sie musste wie von Donner gerührt stehen bleiben: Vor ihr stand niemand anderer als Desirée Thong, die sich offensichtlich verlaufen hatte.

Malfoy hatte keine Wachen aufgestellt, die sie hätten warnen können, doch Des verstand die Situation ohnehin mal wieder völlig falsch: „Was machst du denn hier, Sue? Was genau treibst du denn mit minderjährigen Zauberschülern in einem Besenschrank?".

Suzette drehte sich um und tatsächlich hatte der Raum der Wünsche prompt die Gestalt eines Besenschrankes angenommen.

Suzette rollte mir den Augen, sagte nichts dazu und schritt mit hoch erhobener Nase an Des vorbei. Malfoy kümmerte sich nicht um derlei blöde Anmachen von Aushilfs-Gryffindors.

Suzette erklärte allerdings, damit Malfoy nicht zu seltsamen Spekulationen kam: „Sie hat auf meinem Besen gesessen. Ich hab sie hergeflogen. Ist eine dieser Austauschschüler. Ganz blöde Ziege!".

Malfoy gab sich zufrieden.

Unsichtbar und über einen Umweg schlich Suzette schließlich hinauf zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Fast wäre Professor Trelawney über sie gestolpert, die gerade völlig geistesabwesend aus dem Schulleiterbüro gekommen sein musste.

Sie kam etwas zu spät und musste feststellen, dass sich nicht nur er und Dumbledore, sondern auch Potter hier eingefunden hatten.

„Ah, Suzette! Gut, dass sie gekommen sind.", sagte Dumbledore und führte sofort sein Gespräch mit Harry fort: „Du hast noch keine besonderen Strategien erarbeitet, um deine kleine Hausaufgabe zu erfüllen, wie ich höre.".

Potter wurde rot im Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

An Suzette gewand erklärte er: „Ich habe ihn gebeten von Professor Slughorn eine Erinnerung zu beschaffen, verstehen sie?".

Suzette nickte und wusste nicht, ob sie diese Information jetzt interessant oder nebensächlich finden sollte: „Worum geht es denn dabei?", fragte sie.

„Es geht darum wie Tom Riddle erfahren hat, was Horkruxe sind und wie man sie herstellt.", sagte Dumbledore freundlich und gelassen.

„Sie meinen, er hat es von Professor Slughorn?", fragte Suzette.

„Soviel ist sicher!", sagte der Schulleiter, „Wir haben uns in den vergangenen Monaten mit der Vergangenheit von Tom Riddle beschäftigt, so wie ich ihn kannte und so wie er sich ihnen erklärt hat. Ich glaube wir sind nun an einer Stelle angelangt, an der sie eventuell noch ein paar Informationen haben. Außerdem glaube ich, dass es immer besser ist, wenn man zwei Mitwisser über einen Plan hat, vor allem wenn der Feind seine Hausaufgaben mit etwas mehr Gewissheit zu erledigen weiß.", er sah Harry mit einem verschmitzen Blick an, sodass der Junge wieder puterrot im Gesicht anlief. Doch Suzette verstand den Seitenhieb: Dumbledore war nicht entgangen, was Malfoy trieb. War ihm auch nicht entgangen, was Suzette trieb?

Nun, jedenfalls war sie hier und der Schulleiter schien ihr etwas anvertrauen zu wollen.

Dumbledore begann einen kleinen Vortrag und sowohl Harry als auch Suzette wagten nicht den alten Zauberer zu unterbrechen. Harry hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er eine offensichtlich wichtige Aufgabe nicht angegangen war. Außerdem stieg ein seltsamer Ekel in ihm auf, wenn er dieses Mädchen schon wieder vor sich stehen sah. Das ganze Jahr schon war ihm dieser Vogel auf den Fersen, wie es ihm vorkam und jetzt begann sie sich wohl wieder einzumischen.

Suzette hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Dumbledore ihr mal wieder vertraute, obwohl sie insgeheim Draco unterstützen musste, obwohl sie alle seine Warnungen ignoriert hatte und viele Menschen in große Gefahr gebracht hatte. Außerdem stand dieser widerwärtige Junge vor ihr, keinen Funken Talent aber für etwas berühmt, was er selbst nicht erklären kann. Aber aufspielen, das konnte er sich! Auch wenn er ein grausiges Schicksal geerbt haben mochte, brauchte er nicht stolz darauf zu sein, brauchte er nicht so arrogant durch die Schule zu stolzieren, wie Pip es ihr wiederholt bereichtet hatte. Er wollte immer alles besser wissen. Er wollte immer im Mittelpunkt stehen und er wollte immer Recht behalten.

Dumbledore sprach und beinahe hätten Suzette und Harry den Anschluss verpasst: „Nun, wir haben darüber gesprochen, wie Riddle aufgewachsen ist und über seine Schulzeit in Hogwarts. Heute wollen wir darüber sprechen, wie es ihm nach seinem Abschluss ergangen ist. Wir wissen, dass er ein exzellenter Schüler und sogar Schulsprecher war, dass er freundlich aufgetreten ist und ein unvorstellbares Talent besaß. Ein Musterschüler. Und so kam es schließlich, dass er sich nach seinem Abschluss an dieser Schule unverzüglich als Lehrer für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bewarb. Damals noch bei Professor Dippet als Schulleiter. Der jedoch wies ihn ab, da er gerade mal 18 Jahre alt war und wenig Erfahrung in der weiten Welt sammeln konnte. Er schickte ihn hinaus, sein Leben in die Hand zu nehmen und als er wiederkam, fand er schließlich mich auf dem Direktorenstuhl. Hatte ihm wohl nicht so ganz in den Kram gepasst. Aber der Reihe nach!", Dumbledore lächelte und machte eine Pause, denn Harry braucht ein wenig Zeit zu verarbeiten, was er gerade gehört hatte: „Er hat sich als Lehrer beworben? Hier an dieser Schule?".

„Und wenn er ein paar Jahre älter gewesen wäre, hätte Professor Dippet ihn mit Sicherheit auch genommen.", fügte Dumbledore hinzu.

„Hätte man durch eine Berufung zum Professor nicht jede Menge Leid und Terror verhindern können?", fragte Suzette nachdenklich, aber mit einem gefährlichen Blitzen in den Augen.

Dumbledore antwortet mit einer ruhigen, fast belustigten Stimme, die Suzette wieder daran erinnerte, warum sie diesen Mann im Grunde hasste: „Er war damals schon voller Hass. Die Stelle als Lehrer war niemals sein Lebenstraum. Riddle wollte Macht, nichts weiter! Er wollte in eine Position um Gefolgsleute um sich scharen zu können, eine Position der Respekt gebührt. Und da er von der Zaubererwelt bis dato nichts weiter als die Schule kennen gelernt hatte, wollte er es sich leicht machen und einfach dort bleiben.".

Suzette zweifelte daran, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Er ging also in die Welt hinaus, wie Professor Dippet es ihm nahe gelegt hatte und bewarb sich für eher unmotivierte Aushilfstätigkeiten in der schwarz-magischen Szene. Er arbeitete bei Borgin und Burkes, den Antiquitätenhändlern in der Nocturngasse als Assistent und Botenjunge. Eine Arbeit weit unter seinen Fähigkeiten und das wusste er und das wusste ich. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er wieder kommen würde, um sich um einen Posten zu bewerben. Er kam also, doch mittlerweile war Professor Dippet von uns gegangen und ich an seine Stelle getreten. Aber das sollten wir und am besten später live an sehen. Zunächst habe ich hier eine Erinnerung die unsere Suzette interessieren könnte. Es handelt sich um eine Erinnerung der Hauselfe Honkey, die zu einer alten Dame namens Hepzibah Smith gehörte. Die Dame war rech wohlhabend und außerdem eine Antiquitätensammlerin. Sie interessierte sich für seltene und besonders wertvolle Stücke bedeutender Zauberer der Vergangenheit und so war sie wohl eine gute Kundin bei Borgin und Burkes. Ich vermute, dass Riddle sie von dort her kannte.".

Dumbledore zückte seinen Zauberstab und rührte ein wenig in der halb gasförmigen, halb flüssigen Masse im Denkarium neben ihm herum, bis er den Erinnerungsfetzen gefunden hatte, nach dem er gesucht hatte: „Bitte nach ihnen!", sagte er und erst Harry, dann Suzette und schließlich der Schulleiter selbst stiegen hinein und das uralte Steingefäß.

Sie landeten in einem noblen Herrenhaus mit sehr altmodischer Dekoration. Sie standen abseits und beobachteten die Situation: Eine beleibte, ältere Dame in einem lindgrünen Kleid, das mit blitzenden Kristallen besetzt war, stand mitten in einem überladen ausstaffierten Salon. Vor ihr in einem samtbezogenen, roten Sesseln saß ein gutaussehender, smarter Junge mit dunkelbraunem Haar und einem schlichten, unaufdringlichen schwarzen Umhang, ganz offensichtlich Tom Riddle im Alter von 18 oder 19 Jahren.

Hinter der Dame drückte sich außerdem ein kleiner Hauself, der zwei Artefakte in der Hand hielt.

Die Frau sprach: „Und hier sind zwei meiner wertvollsten Stücke. Ich bin besonders stolz darauf sie zu besitzen. Es ist ja so großartig, dass es noch junge Leute gibt, die sich für die Schätze ihrer Vorfahren interessieren!". Sie nahm einen goldenen Becher, der mit Edelsteinen prunkvoll besetzt war: „Das hier ist ein echter Becher auf dem Nachlass von Helga Hufflepuff. Ja, tatsächlich! Helga Hufflepuff, die Gründerin von Hogwarts. Sie waren doch in Hogwarts?".

Riddle nickte und sein Blick klappte um in unermessliche Gier. Mrs. Smith schien es nicht zu bemerken und fragte munter weiter: „Welches Haus, wenn ich fragen darf?".

„Slytherin.", sagte Riddle knapp, aber in freundlichem Ton, die Augen nicht von dem Becher abwendend.

„Oh, dann wird sie mein nächster Schatz besonders interessieren.", sie nahm dem Hauself eine Kette ab und zeigte sie dem jungen Antiquitätenhändler: „Das ist eine echte Kette aus dem Erbe von Salazar Slytherin persönlich. Ja, Salazar Slytherin!".

Riddles Augen ließen einen leichten roten Schimmer aufblitzen, der Harry und Suzette einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Mrs. Smith bemerkte nichts.

Das Bild um die drei Beobachter wurde undeutlich und bevor sie es sich versahen wirbelten sie schnell herum und standen wieder im Büro des Schulleiters.

Dumbledore erklärte: „Vier Tage später wurde Hepzibah Smith ermordet in ihrem Haus aufgefunden. Der Hauself Honkey legte ein umfassendes Geständnis ab, obwohl sie angab sich an nichts erinnern zu können. Außerdem waren die beiden eben gesehen Artefakte verschwunden. Es ist offensichtlich, was sich in Wirklichkeit abgespielt hat: Riddle hat die Dame ermordet und die Erinnerung des Hauselfen verändert, sodass sie die Tat gestand und er ungeschoren davonkam.".

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille in dem runden Turmzimmer, bis Suzette die Stimme erhob: „Das war das Medaillon, das...".

„Ganz genau! Das war das Medaillon, das seine Mutter einst aus akutem Geldmangel versetzen musste.".

„Ein Horkrux!", sagte Suzette.

Harry wagte gar nichts zu sagen, denn er hatte das Gefühl er verstehe von alle dem ohnehin nur Bahnhof.

„Was glauben sie, könnte der Becher nicht auch ein Horkrux sein?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Möglicherweise, er hat sich ja immer besonders wertvolle Dinge für seine Horkruxe ausgesucht.", meinte Suzette.

„Trophäen!", verbesserte Dumbledore, „Nicht wahr, Harry?".

Potter nickte abwesend.

Suzette überlegte, welche Säule der Macht dem Becher entsprechen könnte.

„Ich glaube, Voldemort hat sich gezielt Dinge aus dem Nachlass der vier Gründer von Hogwarts gesucht.", verlautete Dumbledore.

„Er hatte was von Slytherin, was von Hufflepuff...", zählte Suzette.

„Von Gryffindor hatte er wohl nichts, denn die einzige bekannte Antiquität von ihm steht gut behütet in diesem Büro.", er wies auf das silberne Schwert, das an seiner Wand hing.

„Bleibt Ravenclaw.", stellte Suzette fest.

„Ganz genau. Aber dazu habe ich nun leider keine Erinnerung finden können, bis jetzt.", meinte Dumbledore.

„Moment.", unterbrach Potter, „Wir haben also: Das Tagebuch – zerstört!".

Suzette zählte in Gedanken mit: Sein Wille.

„Der Ring – zerstört!".

Seine Unbeugsamkeit!

„Seine Schlange!".

Seine Stärke!

„Dieses Medaillon!".

Sein Stolz!

„Der Becher!".

Entweder sein Talent oder seine Erfahrung! Suzette tippte spontan auf die Erfahrung, denn sie passte einfach besser zur sprichwörtlichen Strebsamkeit Hufflepuffs.

„Sie haben also schon über die Horkruxe geredet?", fragte Suzette und Dumbledore erwiderte: „Ja, aber wir sind noch nicht ganz dahinter gekommen, woher er wusste, wie man sie herstellte und was man damit machen konnte.".

Dumbledore rührte wieder in seinem Denkarium herum und sagte schließlich, als er das gesuchte gefunden hatte: „Ich habe noch eine zweite Erinnerung für heute Nachmittag. Wie gesagte, ist Riddle einige Zeit später zu mir gekommen, um sich bei mir als Lehrer zu bewerben. Aber seht selbst!".

Wieder traten sie näher an die Steinschale und tauchten in einen Schwurbel aus weißem Licht ein, bis sie genau dort landeten, wo sie vorhin gestanden hatten: Im Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts, nur einige Jahre früher. Albus Dumbledore hingegen, war bereits im Amt und saß gerade hinter seinem Schreibtisch, als Tom Riddle, auch einige Jahre jünger, als derzeit, dennoch aber nicht mehr menschlich anzusehen, zu ihm herein trat.

„Na, Tom?", sagte der junge Dumbledore.

„Professor, ihr Vorgänger hat mich abgewiesen, ich sei zu jung und unerfahren und ich dachte, jetzt...".

Dumbledore fiel ihm ins Wort: „Wollen sie das denn wirklich, Tom? Sind sie sich sicher?".

„Nennen sie mich nicht so!", zischte Riddle.

„Was verlangen sie von mir? Dass ich sie Lord nenne, wie ihrer Gefolgsleute?" sagte Dumbledore ruhig aber bestimmt.

„Es gebührt sich, mich so zu nennen!", sagte Voldemort.

„Tut es das tatsächlich? Nachdem, was ich von ihren Machenschaften berichtet bekam.", sagte der Schulleiter und sah Voldemort in die glühend roten Augen.

„Das tut hier nichts zur Sache.", knurrte Voldemort.

„Ich kann ihnen die Stelle nicht geben. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass sie der richtige Mann für dieses Amt und dieses Amt nicht das richtige für sie sind.".

Voldemort stand kerzengerade auf, drehte sich um und verließ das Turmzimmer, nicht ohne kurz nach deinem Zauberstab zu zucken.

Die Erinnerung war beendet und die drei Beobachter landeten wieder im derzeitigen Büro des Schulleiters.

Harry blickte enttäuscht und verwirrt zu Dumbledore auf und der

Erklärte schließlich mit einem Seufzen: „Seither hat es kein Lehrer im Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste länger als ein Jahr ausgehalten. Er hat das Fach verflucht, denn es war das erste mal, dass er nicht das bekommen hat, was er gewollt hatte.".

„Warum wollte er denn so unbedingt hier Lehrer werden, wenn er doch schon seine Anhänger und alles hatte?", fragte Harry.

„Ich glaube, dass nach wie vor Hogwarts für ihn ein Symbol für ein zu Hause war, außerdem ist dieses Schloss eine wahre Fundgrube der magischen Geheimnisse, die Quelle des magischen Wissens sozusagen. Außerdem kann man als Lehrer die absolute Macht über seine Schüler genießen.".

Harry dachte sofort grimmig an Snape, doch Dumbledore sprach weiter: „Es gibt noch einen vierten Grund, den ich ihnen beiden allerdings erst erörtern kann und will, wenn Harry seine kleine Aufgabe erfüllt hat.".

Wieder wurde Harry rot im Gesicht.

„Also dann, das war's für heute. Ich wünsche einen schönen Abend! Suzette, ich werde ihnen eine Eule schicken.".

Und so verließen die beiden das Büro des Direktors. Suzette machte sich unsichtbar, als sie die öffentlichen Korridore betraten und begab sich hinab zu den Kerkern.


	21. Chapter 21

21. Verdächtigungen

Es musste schnell gehen, denn lange konnte Suzette nicht unsichtbar bleiben.

Im Waschsaal der Vertrauensschüler Slytherins wurde sie wieder sichtbar und fand genau den vor den sie gesucht hatte: Draco Malfoy.

„Draco?", flüsterte Suzette vorsichtig.

Er drehte sich um, wischte sich offensichtlich eine Träne aus dem linken Auge und nickte.

„Pass auf, du machst folgendes.", sagt das Mädchen und senkte die Stimme, obwohl sie allein waren, „Ich werde jetzt zurück nach Hogsmeade gehen, wenn du mich brauchst, rufst du mich! Vielleicht kannst du aber schon mal dafür Sorgen, dass die andere Seite des Kabinetts in der Nocturngasse repariert wird.".

„Das habe ich schon längst in die Wege geleitet!", schnarrte Malfoy naserümpfend.

„Gut! Dann könntest du es von Ungeziefer reinigen und mal nachsehen ob es vielleicht irgendwo verstopft ist oder es eine schwache Stelle in den Wänden zwischen Hogwarts und Borgin und Burkes gibt. Außerdem könnten die Scharniere mal geölt werden.", erklärte Suzette und Draco blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu nicken, denn das, was dieses Mädchen zu ihm sagte, war die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn noch mal mit einem blauen Auge davon zu kommen.

„Suzette, es ist folgendes:", sagte Draco schließlich, „Ich bin ein bisschen in Verzug geraten, weil ich das Gefühl habe Potter und seine Anhängsel hegen Verdächtigungen gegen mich. Sie schnüffeln herum.".

Suzette zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Nun, das müssen wir natürlich abstellen!", gab sie zu, wirbelte herum und wurde im gleichen Augenblick unsichtbar. Sie schlich heraus über den düsteren Flur hinüber zu Snapes Büro.

Nachdem sie sich umgesehen und sich versichert hatte, dass sie allein war, öffnete sie die Tür und wurde sichtbar: „Severus?".

Snape erschrak nur unerheblich und seine Mimik blieb steinern: „Was ist los, Suzette?".

„Der Schulleiter hat Potter und mich gerade zu sich bestellt. Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass sich Potter mal wieder in Angelegenheiten mischt, die ihn nichts angehen. Ich sagte, er hätte Malfoy bei verdächtigen Tätigkeiten beobachtet. Ich glaube nicht, dass das sowohl gut für uns, als auch gut für Potter oder gut für Malfoy ist. Vielleicht könntest du dich darum kümmern, dass Potter in nächster Zeit etwas weniger Gelegenheit haben wird, anderen Schülern hinterher zu spionieren.".

Snapes linke Augenbraue hob sich und er ließ ein bösartiges Grinsen sehen: „Das sieht im ähnlich, diesem Potter! Mischt sich doch immer in Angelegenheiten ein, von denen er nichts versteht! Er zieht den Ärger magisch an. Ich werde da schon etwas finden, mit dem ich ihn beschäftige, keine Angst. Aber jetzt, mach du dich zurück nach Hogsmeade. Ich glaube, du bist schon viel zu lange hier!".

Suzette tat, wie ihr geheißen wurde und zog sich zurück in ihr Zimmer in den Drei Besen.

So verlebte sie ein paar ruhige Tage ohne jeglichen Kontakt zur Außenwelt, bis eines Abends plötzlich Pip vor ihrem Fenster auftauchte und aufgeregt mit dem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe hämmerte.

Pip hatte schlechte Nachrichte: „Sie haben dich gesehen!", krähte er.

Suzette riss die Augen auf: „Wer?".

„Der Hauself aus Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 und noch einer.".

„Hauselfen?", rief Suzette überrascht.

„Dieser Hauself ist jetzt Potters oder?", fragte sie nach einer kurzen, nachdenklichen Pause.

Pip bestätigte.

„Sie haben es Potter berichtet.", er war weniger eine Frage als eine Feststellung.

„Sie haben dich mit Draco gesehen.", sagte Pip.

Suzette runzelte die Stirn: „Und?".

„Natürlich hat er es seinen Freunden erzählt.", erklärte Pip leise.

Es kam Suzette so vor, als wollte der Rabe mit etwas nicht so recht rausrücken.

„Der... der... fast der ganze Gryffindor-Turm weiß... hat einen Verdacht.", krähte der schwarze Vogel langsam.

Suzette zuckte zusammen.

„Des weiß Bescheid.", sagte der Rabe und das Mädchen sank nun entgültig in sich zusammen.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann wüsste Dumbledore von ihrem doppelten Spiel, dann wüsste Snape Bescheid, dass sie Draco half, richtig half, nicht nur, indem sie veranlasste Potter von ihm fern zu halten, während seine Hilfe verschmäht blieb und dann wüssten bald auch die Slytherins von ihrem Überleben und würden es ihren Todesser-Eltern weitererzählen und...

Suzette atmete tief ein, um sofort danach wieder tief auszuatmen. Ihr fiel keine Lösung ein, außer dass sie Potter persönlich einschärfen musste, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hatte. Nur: Würde er ihr glauben? Er hasste sie und von seinem Standpunk aus betrachtet, wäre misstrauen sehr wohl berechtigt gewesen.

Jetzt konnte Suzette nur hoffen, dass Dumbledore sie so schnell wie möglich wieder zu sich rufen würde, damit sie alles, was im Augenblick am Schieflaufen war, wenigstens halbwegs behelfsmäßig und vorübergehend scheinbar geradebiegen konnte.

Pip verbrachte viel Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und so bekam er genau mit, was Potter mit seinen Elfen-Spitzeln beredete: Sie sollten Draco beobachten und ihm berichten, wo er sich rumtrieb und welchen Plan er verfolgte. Außerdem bat er Dobby, einen weiteren Hauselfen darum, seinen eigenen Elf Kreacher wiederum zu überwachen.

Kreacher hielt sehr viel von Draco, aber Dobby war ein Schleimer und nahm seine Aufgabe sehr viel ernster als der alte Elf aus Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12.

So erfuhr Harry, dass Draco sich immer häufiger allein im Raum der Wünsche aufhielt, was erklärte, warum Harry, der wie ein Spion seinen Lageplan des Schlosses absuchte, den jungen Malfoy öfters nicht darauf entdecken konnte. Außerdem wollte Dobby an einem Morgen Suzette, sich selbst mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber belegt habend, in Begleitung von Malfoy gesehen haben.

Das war zu viel der ungewöhnlichen Zufälle für Harrys Geschmack. Mochte Dumbledore den beiden trauen, er tat es nicht! Und so beschloss er ganz vorsichtig seinen Freunden aus dem Gryffindor-Haus einige seiner Verdächtigungen zu unterbreiten: „Malfoy plant etwas Verbotenes im Raum der Wünsche!". „Malfoy ist ein Todesser!". „Malfoy hat einen Auftrag von Voldemort!". „Snape unterstützt Malfoy und hintergeht Dumbledore!". „Suzette unterstützt Malfoy!". „Suzette versteckt sich mit ihm im Raum der Wünsche!".

Die meisten seiner Freunde schienen ihm jedoch nicht zu glauben: „Suzette ist tot!", führte Longbottom an. „Snape ist ein Lehrer und Dumbledore hat seine Gründe, warum er ihm vertraut!", meinte Pavarti Patil.

Aber Desirée, eine der Austauschschülerinnen, die nach Gryffindor gekommen war, schien sich dafür zu interessieren und Harry fühlte sich selbst bestätigt. Wenigstens eine glaubte ihm. Warum sonst befand sich dieser nervtötende Vogel immer in seiner Nähe?

„Ich hab sie auch gesehen!", gab Des eines Tages zu, „Sie ist mit so einem blonden Jungen aus einem Besenschrank geklettert. Du meinst doch Suzette? Sie hat mich vom Bahnhof abgeholt. Zusammen mit ein paar Auroren.".

Harry nickte und war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Information schon erlaubte, dass er sein Schweigen brechen sollte und das Geheimnis, dass Suzette noch am Leben war, nicht doch ausplaudern sollte.

Des war noch nie gut darin gewesen, sich aus irgendwas herauszuhalten.

Sie hatte Suzette nun mal in dieser seltsamen Situation gesehen und es irritierte sie, dass sie offensichtlich unsichtbar durch das Schloss schlich und wenn dann noch Harry Potter, der Junge mit dem untrügerischen Gespür für schwarze Magie und Dunkle Kräfte, der außerdem regelmäßige Privataudienzen mit dem Schulleiter zu haben schien, schon solche Verdachte von sich gab, dann war hier etwas ziemlich faul!

Hatte Sue nicht selbst zugegeben einmal Todesserin gewesen zu sein? Hatte sie nicht selbst jahrelang bei der Familie Malfoy gelebt? Und war Draco Malfoy nicht Sohn eines Todessers?

Des verließ das Gefühl nicht, dass dieses Schloss untergraben wurde. Alles deutete darauf hin: Sie selbst waren angeblich von Todessern ins Visier genommen worden und mussten hier herkommen. Schuld daran hatte offensichtlich nur Suzette. Dann sieht sie Suzette mit diesem Todessersohn, wie sie offensichtlich geheime Machenschaften vertuschen will und nun bestätigte dies auch Harry Potter!

Natürlich sah Des sich in Gefahr und traf sich unverzüglich mit ihrem Freund im Korridor zum Astronomie-Turm.

Daniel, der in das Haus Hufflepuff gekommen war, hatte sich bereits mit der Stimmung seines Hauses angesteckt und misstraute allem, was nicht nach Plan lief, vor allem auch deswegen, weil er, wie auch seine Hausmitglieder, nicht mit besonderem magischen Talent gesegnet war und deshalb immer auf Nummer Sicher gehen wollte.

Und schon ein paar Tage später hatte sich das Gerücht von Suzettes Überleben und ihren Machenschaften auf das Haus Hufflepuff ausgebreitet.

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass sie dabei war, als sie euch vom Bahnhof abgeholt haben?", fragte man Daniel, der nun endlich einmal im Mittelpunkt stehen konnte und er beantwortete gerne Fragen bezüglich Suzettes Abbleiben, obwohl er natürlich keine wirkliche Ahnung hatte.

Pavarti Patil tat ihr übriges und trug das Gerücht hinüber zu den Ravenclaws, zu denen ihre Zwillingsschwester zählte und auch hier wusste Nat einiges um die Geschichte auszuschmücken: „Sie muss sich verstecken, müsst ihr wissen, weil die Todesser sie suchen, aber in Wirklichkeit ist sie selber eine von ihnen. Mein Freund Michael, er ist nach Gryffindor gekommen, hat mir gesagt, dass sie außerdem schon mal mit einem Muggel quer über den Kontinent appariert ist. Das weiß er von Penny, sie ist nach Slytherin gekommen und kennt Suzette schon länger.". Die sich anschließende Frage, wie es kommt, dass Penny Suzette schon länger kannte, wenn sie doch Austauschschüler vom Festland waren, beantwortete Nat nicht minder reißerisch: „Suzette ist eine Französin! Wusstet ihr das nicht? Sie wurde in Frankreich geboren, wo man sie heute noch beim Namen kennt, weil ihre Familie dort wirklich eine Schande gewesen sein muss! Das Haus ist heute noch unbewohnbar, in der ihre Mutter damals gehaust hat. Ach der ganze Ort ist eine dieser schmuddeligen, kleinen Zigeunersiedlungen. Ihr wisst ja, alles Verbrecher! Diebe, Betrüger und Mörder!".

Die einzige, die sich an ihre Schweigepflicht erinnerte, und die somit unbewusst wahre Freundschaft und Loyalität bewies, war schließlich Penny, die sich in den dunklen Kerkern unter den hochnäsigen und abschätzigen Blicken der Slytherins absolut nicht wohl fühlte. Hier sollte sie hingehören? Der Hut musste sich geirrt haben!

Sie hatte außerdem mitbekommen, dass man sich hinter ihrem Rücken hier unten über ihrer Leistungen im Unterricht lustig machte, sie könne nicht einmal einen Zauberstab richtig herum halten. Und ihr Hauslehrer war der reinste Sadist!

Snape schien sie vom ersten Augenblick an auf dem Kicker zu haben. Das merkte sie sofort und Penny glaubte zu wissen, warum: Er wollte sie nicht hier haben! Suzette wollte sie nicht hier haben! Suzette und dieser Snape waren ein Kaliber und steckten hundertprozentig unter einer Decke!

Zu blöd, dass sie geschworen hatte, ihre ehemalige Freundin nicht zu verraten!


	22. Chapter 22

22. Suzettes Geburtstag

Und so kam schließlich Suzettes Geburtstag, der 17. Januar. Suzette verbrachte ihn allein. Weder eine Grußkarte noch ein Geschenk wurde ihr zukommen gelassen. Aber was hatte sie erwartet? Ihre Pflegefamilie war tot und vom Schloss her, also von Snape, erwartete sie keinen kitschigen Tand in Form eines Geburtstagsgeschenk.

Sie saß die Zeit ab und beobachtete auf der Straße von Hogsmeade die kläglichen Versuche der Hogwarts-Schüler der sechsten Klasse zu apparieren.

Sie würden noch viel üben müssen, wenn sie im April ihre Prüfungen ablegen wollten.

Aber es war etwas anderes, das Suzette Sorgen bereitet: Zwar kannte sie du überall angebrachten Plakate gesuchter schwarzer Magier und zum Selbstschutz bei Angriffen für die breite Bevölkerung bereits von ihrem Besucht in der Winkelgasse, doch nun schienen auch im verschlafenen Dörfchen von Hogsmeade, das immer unter dem besonderem Schutz des Schlosses auf dem Berg und Albus Dumbledore persönlich gestanden hatte, Plakate des Ministeriums angebracht worden zu sein. Über Nacht waren die Hauswände plötzlich mit Pergamenten, Listen von Vermissten, Getöteten und Gesuchten beklebt.

Vor jedem der Pergamente hatte sich eine kleine Traube von Menschen gebildet und irgendetwas sagte Suzette, dass sie sich heute lieber einen Pferdeschwanz machen sollte, wenn sie auf die Straße ging.

Die Neugier trieb sie natürlich hinunter und der Ekel ließ sie nicht unsichtbar werden. Sie hoffte, dass sie durch die veränderte Frisur nicht auffallen würde, sollte sich hier auch irgendwo ein Photo von ihr befinden.

Suzette stand einige Minuten vor einer Liste der gesuchten und identifizierten Todesser, die aus Askaban frei gekommen waren:

Avery

Malfoy

Mcnair

Crabbe

Fletcher (dieser Name war durchgestrichen, als hätten sie ihn bereits erwischt)

Goyle

Lestrange, Bellatrix

Lestrange, Rabastan

Lestrange, Rodolphus

Shunpike (durchgestrichen)

Greyback

Rookwood

Carrow, Amycus

Carrow, Alecto

Jugson

Smith (nennt sich gerne Lecroix)

Dolohov

Mulciber

Nott

Gibbon

Yaxley

Sie erkannte sich selbst darauf. Nicht per Bild, aber ihr Name stand dort!

Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und wünschte dem Zaubereiminister Scrimgeour ein fieses Magengeschwür.

Im Ministerium waren sie offensichtlich so verzweifelt, dass sie sich an alle Namen krallten, die sie irgendwo mal im Zusammenhang mit Voldemort gehört hatten, aufzählten.

Was hatte schon Stan Shunpike mit den dunklen Künsten zu Schaffen. So weit Suzette wusste, war er Schaffner im Fahrenden Ritter, zu mehr hatte sein Talent fürs Zaubern nicht gereicht. Und Mundungus Fletcher war ein Gauner, aber kein Todesser!

Das Ministerium musste ziemlich im Dunkeln tappen, wenn sie solche Listen erstellten!

Eigentlich müssten sie doch denken, sie sei tot, überlegte Suzette. Scheinbar glaubte daran mittlerweile auch niemand mehr.

Niemand glaubte mehr an die Gerüchte, Suzette Lecroix sei tot, seit Crabbe ein Gespräch zwischen Potter und Granger aufgeschnappte hatte, in dem es sich ganz klar heraushören ließ, dass sie noch lebte und mit Draco gemeinsame Sache machte.

„Sag mal, Draco.", fragte er Malfoy, „was treibst du eigentlich in diesem Raum?".

„Das geht dich nichts an! Hab ich dir doch schon mal gesagt!", blaffte Malfoy ihn an.

„Und was ist mit Suzette? Die scheint da ja auch ein und aus zu gehen! Es gibt jedenfalls Gerüchte, dass du dich mit ihr triffst!".

„Sie ist tot, Crabbe, und sie war eine Verräterin!", zischte Draco, doch Crabbe war zwar dumm, aber nicht so dumm, dass er den Verdacht, den sein Vater und seine Freunde schon lange hegten, nicht wenigstens durch gerüchteweise Informationen bestätigen wollte.

Er schrieb seinem Vater einen Brief in dem es hieß:

„Lieber Vater,

ich habe von den Gerüchten gehört, dass Suzette Lecroix noch am Leben sein soll. Ich weiß, dass ihr schon länger Nachforschungen betreibt und glaube auch ein Stück weit helfen zu können.

Auch hier in der Schule gibt es Gerede, alles streng geheimgehalten durch Dumbledore persönlich natürlich, dass sie sich in Hogsmeade befindet und regelmäßig die Schule und den Schulleiter besucht.

Außerdem scheint Draco Malfoy mehr darüber zu wissen, als er zu gibt.

Malfoy ist gänzlich in seinen Plan und seinen Auftrag vertieft. Leider will er mir immer noch nicht sagen, worum es sich handelt, aber er ist sehr stolz, dass er dem Dunklen Lord dienen darf, obwohl er erst 16 ist.

Gregory und ich helfen ihm so gut wir können und hoffen, dass alles nach seinem Plan laufen wird, wenn es so weit ist.

Ich denke, dass er euch selbst noch die Einzelheiten verraten wird.

Professor Snape scheint außerdem ein Auge auf die Fortschritte von Malfoys Plan zu haben. Draco meint, dies sei allerdings mehr aus Eifersucht, denn aus gutem Willen.

Freundliche Grüße

Vincent"

Suzette wollte sich gerade herumdrehen und zurück zu den Drei Besen gehen, da rief eine aufgebrachte Stimme hinter ihr: „Da ist sie! Ich wusste, dass ich sie hier in Hogsmeade gesehen habe! Da ist sie!".

Ein kleiner, dicklicher Zauberer mit einer lindgrünen Melone auf dem Kopf wies mit dem Finger auf Suzette und alle drehten sich zu ihr um und bevor sie es sich versah apparierte auch schon ein Polizist direkt neben ihr: „Wie ist ihr Name?", fragte der schmale, kantige Beamte unfreundlich und griff sie fest an der Schulter: „Gaunt.", fiepte Suzette eingeschüchtert, nicht wissend, wie sie aus der Nummer wieder rauskommen sollte.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte der Beamte skeptische und langsam hatte sich eine kleine Traube um Suzette gebildet.

Sie nickte recht unglaubwürdig, wie sie selbst fand.

„Es ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass sie dieser Jungen Todesserin gleichen, wissen sie?", sagte der Polizist, „Können sie es beweisen?". Sein Griff um Suzettes Schulter wurde immer fester und Suzette schäumte innerlich vor Wut. Polizist, dachte sie abfällig. Zum Auror hat's wohl nicht gereicht bei diesem geschniegelten Paragraphenreiter – denn so sah er aus!

„Ja, das kann ich beweisen!", erklärte Suzette schon wieder selbstsicherer.

Der Polizist in einer hellblauen Uniform neigte ungläubig den Kopf: „Also bitte!", forderte er sie auf und Suzette griff suchend in die Innentasche ihres Umhangs.

Sie zog ein arg mitgenommenes Pergament aus der Tasche, das sie einst von Dumbledore persönlich erhalten hatte. Es war die Geburtsurkunde, die sie als ein Mitglied der Gaunt-Familie auswies.

„Gaunt also!", meinte der Polizist.

„Ganz genau. Slytherinblut, sie wissen schon!", erklärte Suzette.

„Tatsächlich?", er untersuchte das Pergament, doch es ließ sich nicht feststellen, dass es eine Fälschung hätte sein können.

Sein Griff löste sich und er informierte den Menschenauflauf um die Szene: „Falscher Alarm! Falscher Alarm! Wir sind alle etwas überreizt in diesen Tagen! Bitte gehen sie weiter! Gehen sie weiter! Hier gibt's nichts mehr zu sehen!".

Ja, genau! Kümmer du dich nur wieder um den Verkehr, Verkehrspolizist, dachte Suzette abschätzig und verschwand mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung wieder in ihrem Zimmer in den drei Besen.

Noch am gleichen Abend klopfte schließlich eine sehr abgehetzte Eule an Suzettes Fenster, die es scheinbar unwahrscheinlich eilig hatte Suzette ihren Brief zu überbringen.

Es war ein Schreiben von Albus Dumbledore:

„Liebe Suzette,

sicher haben Sie bemerkt, dass die Zeiten gefährlicher werden und auch Sie sich nicht mehr in Sicherheit befinden. Sowohl die Todessern, als auch Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums suchen nach Ihnen.

Wir können nicht mehr sagen, wer auf welcher Seite steht und müssen äußerst vorsichtig operieren.

Mme Rosmertha können wir nicht mehr trauen. Es gibt eindeutige Anzeichen dafür, dass sie unter einem Fluch steht.

Ich muss Sie also darum bitten, so schnell wie möglich ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen und ebenfalls Zuflucht in unserem Schloss zu suchen. Es ist trotz allem der sicherste Ort im Augenblick für Sie und ich glaube, dass Sie hier in naher Zukunft gebraucht werden.

Außerdem muss ich Sie wiederum darauf hinweisen, dass Sie selbst nicht unschuldig an dieser Situation sind und sich unser Schloss auch trotz allem nicht mehr gänzlicher Sicherheit rühmen kann!

Dennoch benötige ich nach wie vor Ihre Informationen und halte es für wichtig, dass sie wissen, worin ich Potter unterrichte, um den Jungen zu schützen und zu unterstützen, sollte mir etwas zustoßen.

Ich erwarte Sie sobald wie möglich in Hogwarts.

Freundliche Grüße

Albus Dumbledore"

Suzette wollte nichts darüber nachdenken, welche versteckten Gemeinheiten Dumbledores Brief beinhaltete und tat einfach wie ihr geheißen wurde: Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und begab sich auf den Weg hinauf zum Schloss.


	23. Chapter 23

23. Slughorns Erinnerung

Heimlich, still und leise zog Suzette also noch am selben Abend in Hogwarts ein.

Allerdings konnte sie ihr Kerkerzimmer, das sie früher bewohnt hatte, nicht mehr beziehen, weil sie hier in unmittelbarer Nähe der Slytherins hätte leben müssen und denen sollte sie, wenn möglich, nicht unter die Augen kommen.

Sie richtete sich provisorisch einen Turmzimmer in der Nähe der Astronomieklassenräume ein, wo nicht allzu viel Schülerverkehr stattfand.

So verbrachte sie die ersten Tage, bis ein kleiner Papierflieger zu ihr hinein flatterte und ihr mitteilte, dass sie sich unverzüglich im Büro des Schulleiters melden sollte, Potter hätte endlich das beschafft, was zu Vervollständigung des Gesamtbildes noch gefehlt hatte.

„Ah Suzette, da sind sie ja.", sprach Dumbledore und winkte sie ungeduldig hinein. Potter war schon da.

„Harry hat uns eine kleine Erinnerungsszene von Professor Slughorn besorgt, die das fehlende Puzzleteil zum Gesamtbild des Charakters und der Vergangenheit bildet.", er lächelte milde und wies auf sein Denkarium.

Und ehe sie es sich versah, schwurbelte sie schon hinunter in die Vergangenheit des Lord Voldemort aus der Sicht seines Zaubertrankprofessors.

Sie befanden sich in einem Klassenraum in den Kerkern von Slytherin, wo eine Gruppe Siebtklässler sich um ihren Lehrer, einen deutlich verjüngten Professor Slughorn scharte.

Unter ihnen war auch Tom Riddle, des jetzt den Mund öffnete und fragte: „Professor sagen sie, wird Professor Merrythought nächstes Jahr tatsächlich in Pension gehen? Ich habe da so ein Gerücht gehört.".

Slughorn antwortete: „Ich bin erstaunt, Tom, wie sie es immer wieder schaffen an Informationen zu gelangen, die sie eigentlich nichts angehen sollten.", er klang dabei allerdings keineswegs vorwurfsvoll, sondern aufrichtig beeindruckt: „Ja, sie wird uns nächstes Jahr verlassen.".

„Die Stelle für Verteidigung wird also frei werden?", fragte Tom und man konnte einen rötlichen Schimmer in seinen Augen aufflackern sehen, der allerdings auch eine Spiegelung einer der Fackeln, die an der Kerkerwand befestigt waren, sein konnte.

„Tom, ich kann und will nicht zurückhalten, dass sie einer meiner besten Schüler an dieser Schule waren. Sie könnten groß sein. Ihnen steht eine große Karriere bevor und wenn sie möchten, könnte ich mich für sie im Ministerium stark machen.".

Riddle unterbrach ihn: „Nein, nicht nötig Professor. Ich komme schon allein zurecht. Ich habe bereits Pläne gefasst.".

„Tatsächlich? Das überrascht mich nicht, so ein musterhafter Schüler wie sie, plant sein Leben natürlich zeitig im Voraus.", Slughorn lachte.

Es kam Suzette vor, als würden sie um einige Minuten in der Zeit voranspringen, denn das Bild um sie herum wurde verschwommen und die Wort, die gesprochen wurden undeutlich. Als das Bild der Situation wieder klar wurde, war es Nacht geworden und niemand außer Riddle und Slughorn befanden sich noch in dem Klassenraum.

Riddle erhob die Stimme erneut zu einer Frage: „Professor, was sind Horkruxe?".

Slughorn schluckte und wartete ab, bis er sich fähig sah, eine Antwort zu geben. Er atmete und seufzte tief bis er ansetzte: „Tom, das ist wirklich nichts, womit sie sich beschäftigen sollten.", er machte eine Pause, bevor er auf einen drängenden Blick Riddles hin, doch mit der Sprache herausrückte: „Es ist... sagen wir es so: Ein Zauberer kann seine Seele aufspalten und deren Teile in leblosen Körpern oder anderen Lebewesen aufbewahren. Doch es ist eine schreckliche Sache, seine Seele zu zerstören. Es gelingt nur, wenn selbst schreckliche Dinge an anderen Menschen verübt. Der Zauberer, der seine Seele zerstört, zerstört sich selbst damit, Tom. Lassen sie bloß ihre Finger davon!".

„Es kann einen aber theoretisch unsterblich machen?", fragte Tom und klang dabei beiläufig und ruhig, als hätte er gerade nach einem Glas Kürbissaft gefragt.

„Wenn der Körper des Zauberer stirbt bleiben seine Seelenteile, die Horkruxe zurück und können in einem lebendigen Körper wieder erwachen. Aber Tom, lassen sie die Finger davon! Zauberer, die sich einen Horkrux gemacht haben, hatten fortan kein richtiges Leben mehr. Ihnen fehlte ein Teil ihrer Seele! Ihnen fehlte ein Teil von sich selbst! Bedenken sie, dass viele Magier, die auch nur einen Horkrux herstellten daraufhin verrückt geworden sind!".

Tom bohrte weiter: „Und dann stirbt also der echte Körper und die Seele bleibt hier?".

„Weil sie selbst ja in einem intakten Körper steckt, ja.", sagte Slughorn mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

„Und wissen sie, wie genau...?".

„Tom!", fiel Slughorn ihm ins Wort, „Sie können keinen Horkrux herstellen. Zauberer, die dies tun, nutzen ihre eigene Unmenschlichkeit zum physischen Überleben! Das kann und darf nicht ihr Ziel sein!".

Riddle ließ sich jedoch nicht beeindrucken: „Wie viele Horkruxe sind theoretisch möglich aus einer Seele herzustellen?".

„Keinen, Tom!", reif Slughorn, „Selbst ein einziger Horkrux würde... Es ist nicht gut, Tom!".

„Ich bin stark, Professor.", wand Tom ein, „Ich dachte daran, so etwa sieben Teile meiner Seele zu hinterlassen.", er klang gelassen und überhaupt nicht hintertrieben.

„Tom, sie haben doch nicht im Ernst vor, selbst...", keuchte der Lehrer erschrocken, „Es ist ein verbotener Zauber und hier an der Schule sowieso tabu! Versprechen sie mir, dass sie...", doch Riddle hatte den Raum so eben verlassen.

Es schwurbelte wieder um sie herum und bevor sie es sich versahen, standen Dumbledore, Harry und Suzette wieder im Büro des Schulleiters.

„Wer ist Professor Merrythought?", fragte Suzette.

„Sie war Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu Voldemorts Zeiten und ging, als er seinen Abschluss machte, im folgenden Jahr in Pension. Eine sehr, sehr intelligente Frau, war sie.", erklärte Dumbledore, „Aber, was wir hier erkennen sollten, ist etwas anderes.", er wandte sich an Harry: „Horkruxe! Ich vermutete schon länger, dass er sich mit Horkruxen unsterblich zu machen versucht. Lord Voldemort fürchtet nichts mehr, als den Tod, müsst ihr wissen, denn für ihn gibt es keine stärkere Macht auf dieser Erde, als ihn. Er selbst jedoch strebt nach der absoluten Macht und fürchtet somit alles, was möglicherweise stärker sein könnte, als er. Oder er ignorierte es einfach...", Dumbledore lächelte ganz kurz und verschmitzt zu Suzette hinüber und fuhr dann fort: „Wir kennen bereits fünf seiner Horkruxe: Das Tagebuch, das Medaillon, den Becher, seine Schlange und den Ring. Es fehlt als nur noch einer, von dem wir nicht wissen, was es ist. Höchstwahrscheinlich eine Antiquität aus dem Besitz von Rowena Ravenclaw. Darüber haben wir bereits gesprochen. Wichtiger ist folgendes: Die Horkruxe müssen zerstört werden! Es sind noch vier Stück übrig. Sie müssen gefunden, geborgen und zerstört werden! Erst dann kann Voldemort selbst getötet werden!".

„Und das werde ich tun müssen, Sir!", sagte Harry matt, wobei Suzette ihn unverwandt ansah: „Wieso das denn?", fragte sie.

„Die Prophezeiung...", begann Harry, doch Dumbledore unterbrach: „Die Prophezeiung verlangt zunächst einmal gar nichts von dir, Harry!".

„Welche Prophezeiung?", fragte Suzette mit einem kritischen Blick.

Dumbledore antwortete ruhig: „Vor Harrys Geburt wurde eine Prophezeiung gemacht, die besagte, dass jemand geboren würde, der im Stande sei, Voldemort zu besiegen...".

„... und dass keiner der beiden Leben kann, solange der andere überlebt!", vervollständigte Harry.

Suzettes Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen: „Und nur deshalb hat er versucht...".

„Nur deshalb hat er meine Eltern umgebracht!", fauchte Harry plötzlich aggressiv, denn Suzettes Tonfall und der Wort „versucht", passten ihm nicht.

„Aber du verstehst nicht, was das bedeutet, Harry!!, wand Dumbledore ein, „Nicht eine Prophezeiung bestimmt ein Schicksal, sondern unsere Entscheidungen! Ich habe es Suzette schon versucht beizubringen, und jetzt bist wohl du an der Reihe, Harry.", wieder lächelte Dumbledore kurz in Richtung Suzette, „Voldemort hat sich entschieden die Prophezeiung als sein Schicksal zu betrachten und deshalb hat er seinen Zauberstab gegen deine Eltern und dich erhoben. Nicht die Prophezeiung hat dich auserwählt, Voldemort war es selbst! Er hatte eine Wahl und er hat sich entschieden sich selbst einen Feind zu schaffen, der heute, da er fast erwachsen ist, persönliches Interesse daran hat, ihn tatsächlich zu töten. Und du hast wiederum die Wahl, Harry, Du kannst entweder kämpfen und Voldemort besiegen, ihn angreifen oder du kannst nur passiv handeln und reagieren, wenn er dich angreift. Was möchtest du tun?".

„Ich werde kämpfen!", sprach Potter stolz und ohne zu zögern, was kurz Suzettes Gesichtszüge entgleiten ließ, bevor sie sich wieder fing. Was hatte sie erwartet? Ein leichtsinniger Gryffindor war er!

„Das ist gut, Harry!", sagte Dumbledore, „Das ist sehr gut! und ich glaube, dass du eine gute Chance hast ihn zu besiegen, denn du besitzt, wie gesagt eine Macht, die stärker ist als die Voldemorts und die stärker ist als der Tod. Nicht wahr Suzette?".

Suzette nickte kurz und abwesend, sich mochte diesen Pathos in Dumbledores Stimme nicht.

„Die wichtigste Säule der Macht, Harry! Du hast sie!", sprach Dumbledore und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl sinken: „Ja ja, auch ich werde alt!".

Eine kurze Zeit lang breitete sich eine Stille in dem engen Turmzimmer aus. Suzette wusste nicht, ob sie jetzt gehen konnten, oder ob Dumbledore noch etwas sagen wollte.

„Suzette, ich bin froh, dass sie wieder an unserer Schule sind.", sprach er schließlich scheinbar völlig zusammenhangslos, „Vielleicht könnten sie einmal ein kleines Gespräch mit Severus halten. Er wirkt in letzter Zeit ziemlich überarbeitet und gestresst und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie den Grund dafür bereits kennen.". Suzette nickte düster.

„Ich hoffe, dass, wenn sie einmal mit ihrem Verstand, statt mit ihrem Herz denken, auf die gleiche Schlussfolgerung kommen wie ich.".

Ganz gewiss nicht, dachte Suzette, nickte aber wieder.

„Unsere neuen Schüler haben sich ja bereits sehr gut eingelebt.", es wirkte, als wollte Dumbledore unbedingt Konversation halten, damit Harry und Suzette nicht den Raum verließen.

„Wirklich?", fragte Suzette gespielt interessiert.

„Oh ja! Wusste sie, dass Penny, wirklich perfekt nach Slytherin passt? Wer hätte das gedacht, nachdem sie sich so gestritten haben!".

Suzette sagte nichts dazu und weil Potter merkte, dass er hier offensichtlich nicht mehr gebraucht wurde trat er langsam zur Tür hin.

„Ach Harry! Warte bitte noch einen Augenblick!", rief Dumbledore ihm nach, „Ich werde demnächst aufbrechen um einen weiteren Horkrux zu suchen, wenn du möchtest, kannst du mich begleiten.".

Sofort strahlte der Junge über das ganze Gesicht: „Ja! Gerne, Sir! Mit Vergnügen!", er verließ den Raum und Suzette tat es ihm gleich.


	24. Chapter 24

24. Potters Schulbücher

Suzette seufzte einmal tief und wurde dann unsichtbar. Sie hoffte, dass sie es so lange aushalten würde, bis sie unten in den Kerkern ankam.

Und tatsächlich hatte sie gerade den Fluch vor Severus' Bürotür überwunden und war eingetreten, da musste sie auch wieder sichtbar werden.

Snape saß an seinem Schreibpult über ein Pergament gebeugt, dass er mit einer Lupe lesen musste. Er erschrak, zeigte es aber kaum: „Was willst du hier?", knurrte er missgelaunt.

„Guten Tag!", rief Suzette gespielt fröhlich.

Snape verzog den Mund.

„Der Schulleiter schickt mich zu dir, du sollst mir dein Herzeleid klagen!", piepste Suzette ausgelassen und kicherte.

Snape schaute sie finster an und musste offensichtlich mit sich kämpfen, dass er nicht sein Tintenfass nach Suzette warf.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie jetzt wieder ernsthaft, „Dumbledore sagt, du...".

„Dumbledore sagt... Wen interessiert, was er sagt?", brüllte Snape, „Es interessiert ihn genauso wenig wie mich, was er sagt!".

Suzette war doch einigermaßen geschockt, wie sehr es Severus auf sein Gemüt geschlagen ist.

„Hör mal, ich weiß, worum es geht, aber...".

„Was, aber? Was denkst du? Findest du, ich sollte jemanden umbringen, weil er mich darum bittet? Viel mehr, weil jemand anderes jemanden bittet ihn umzubringen, nur um dessen verkorkste Seele zu retten? Aber meine Seele, die interessiert ihn nicht! Was denkst du Suzette?", in Snapes Tonfall lag etwas bedrohliches, das Suzette sagte, dass diese Fragen rein rhetorisch gemeint waren.

„Ich...", begann Suzette, „Weißt du...", sie brach ab. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Sie war genau Snapes Meinung und für Dumbledores Vorstellungen konnte sie sich noch nie begeistern, „Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen und dich nicht weiter nerven. Aber dass du Dumbledore ja sagst, dass ich bei dir gewesen bin!". Suzette verließ den Raum und wurde mit dem Zuschlagen der Tür unsichtbar.

Zu spät! Aus dem Jungenklotür etwas weiter im selben Korridor heraus kam gerade Malfoy, der sich die Nase putzte und offenbar in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum wollte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er Suzette sehen können und stolzierte jetzt geradewegs auf sie zu.

Er flüsterte, denn er wollte Suzette und sich selbst nicht enttarnen: „Was machst du hier?".

Suzette griff Malfoys Ärmel und zerrte ihn zurück in das Jungenklo, dessen Tür Malfoy sperrangelweit offen gelassen hatte. Wäre die Tür zugefallen, hätte Suzette als Mädchen keinerlei Möglichkeit gehabt dort hinein zu gelangen, außer vielleicht, wenn sie die Mauer gesprengt hätte.

Sie schloss die Tür und wurde sichtbar: „Ich wohne wieder im Schloss!", sagte sie, „Dumbledore will es so.".

„Du hast ihm nichts...", setzte Draco an.

„Nein, es gibt nichts mehr, was er von mir erfahren wird!", beruhigte Suzette ihn.

„Was hast du ihm denn schon alles verraten?", fragte Malfoy und sah sie scharf an.

„Nichts, was für dein Vorhaben und deine Aufgabe von Bedeutung ist.", sagte Suzette und schwieg über genaueres.

„Was wolltest du bei Snape?".

„Mich unterhalten.", erklärte Suzette unverbindlich.

„Worum ging es?".

„Natürlich ging es um deine stümperhafte Arbeit bis jetzt, Draco! Severus ist mitverantwortlich, wenn du versagst! Natürlich macht er sich langsam Sorgen! Wie weit bist du?".

Zu Suzettes größter Überraschung reagierte Malfoy gar nicht mehr hochmütig. Die ganze Angelegenheit schien langsam an seinen Nerven zu fressen. Draco war morbide geworden. Er sagte gar nichts und starrte auf seine Füße.

„Was ist los? Wie weit bist du?", versetzte Suzette erneut.

Ein scharfer Blick von Suzette genügte und Draco begann zu schluchzen: „Ich schaff es nicht!", wimmerte er, „Es wird nicht funktionieren!".

Das hatte Suzette nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Ihr fiel nichts besseres ein, als ihn zu trösten: „Aber Draco, ich bin doch hier um dir zu helfen.", sprach sie und versuchte den Jungen in den Arm zu nehmen. Er sträubte sich jedoch.

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und Suzette wurde schon unsichtbar als sie nur das Heruntergedrücktwerden der Türklinke beobachtete. Vor ihnen stand Potter.

„Na, Malfoy? Was treibst du hier? Zusammen mit Suzette?", er hielt ein altes Pergament in der Hand, das ihm offensichtlich irgendwie verraten hatte, dass Suzette auch hier war. Als Malfoy nicht antworten wollte, sondern sich stattdessen einige Tränen aus den Augen wischte, sprach Potter selbstgefällig und überheblich weiter: „Es gibt Gerüchte, Malfoy! Was treibt ihr hier?", er sah sich suchend nach Suzette um, doch die bewegte sich nahezu lautlos auf die offene Tür zu um, nicht mehr hier zu sein, wenn sie wieder sichtbar werden musste.

Draco wurde panisch. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er fluchte irgendwas, alles durcheinander, doch kein Lichtblitz wollte Potter treffen. Kein Lichtblitz bedeutete überhaupt irgendetwas. Draco war im Augenblick weder fähig Harry Wabbelbeine noch eine Hornzunge anzuhexen.

Potter stand da und starrte Malfoy an. So hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen: Verzweifelt und schwach. Trotzdem verlor er mit einem Mal die Geduld: „Malfoy, was zur Hölle treibst du hier? Ich weiß, dass du es warst, der Katie verflucht hat!".

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!", brüllte Malfoy, „Ich habe nichts damit zu tun! Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, was ich hier treibe!".

„Wo ist Suzette? Sie hintergeht Dumbledore!", schrie Potter aufgebracht.

Malfoy wusste schließlich keinen Ausweg mehr: „Crucio!".

Der Fluch verfehlte sein Ziel nicht, doch er war machtlos und Potter musste sich nicht mal nach vorne krümmen. Doch auf sein Gesicht legte sich eine ungeduldige und überhebliche Miene das Hasses. Er überlegte kurz und rief dann: „Sectumsempra!".

Suzette hörte das Wort, als sie schon im Korridor dabei war, sich aus dem Staub zu machen, und wusste sofort, was passieren würde. Sie rannte hinüber zu Snape.

Drinnen in der Toilette spielte sich eine schreckliche Szene ab: Potter hatte Malfoy mit seinem Fluch voll getroffen und ihn so vom Bauchnabel aufwärts bis zum Hals aufgeschlitzt.

Das reine Blut Malfoys vergoss sich auf dem Fußboden und er fiepte erbärmlich um Hilfe.

Potter erschrak sich fast mehr als Malfoy und kniete sich sofort zu ihm hinunter und wusste nichts besser als sich zu entschuldigen, was Draco leider herzlich wenig nutzte: „Das wollte ich nicht, Malfoy! Das wollte ich nicht!", seine Stimme zitterte vor Angst. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Hilfe holen und Draco alleine lassen? Oder hier bleiben und auf Hilfe warten?

Potter hockte da wie gelähmt, als etwas durch die Tür gerauscht kam. Es war Snape.

Suzette rannte, so schnell es ihr unsichtbar möglich war, hinüber zu Snapes Büro, wurde vor Schreck sichtbar und berichtete außer Atem und schockiert: „Potter hat Malfoy angegriffen! Er hat ihn aufgeschlitzt! Sectumsempra!".

Snape ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen und eilte, so schnell es bei einem würdevollem Gang möglich war, den Gang hinunter zum Jungenklo, wo er die Tür sperrangelweit offen vorfand und Harry über Draco gebeugt.

Der junge Malfoy war blutüberströmt zusammen gebrochen.

Snape stieß Potter zur Seite, sodass er mit dem Rücken auf den Boden fiel. Wieder beteuerte er: „Das wollte ich nicht! Ich... hab DAS hier nicht gewollt.".

Snape schien es zu überhören und widmete sich dem Gegenfluch des Sectumsempra, einem leisen, melodischen Singsang den er so oft wiederholte, bis die Wunde auf Malfoys Körper zugeheilt war.

Jetzt erst drehte Snape sich zu Potter um und knurrte: „Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du deine Nase so tief in die Dunklen Künste vergraben hast, Potter.". Seine Augen funkelten ihn böse an, als er Malfoy auf seine Arme hievte und sagte ganz ruhig und gefährlich freundlich: „Ich bringe Mr. Malfoy in den Krankenflügel, vielleicht ist es noch möglichen eine Narbenbildung zu verhindern. Sie bleiben hier! Ich werde zu ihnen zurück kommen und dann werden wir weiter sehen.".

Suzette wartet vor der Tür des Jungenklos, musst aber davoneilen, weil ihr mit einem Mal ungemein übel wurde, was an ihrer Unsichtbarkeit lag. Sie rannte in Snapes Büro und wartete dort.

Es war der falsche Ort gewesen, an dem sie sich versteckt hatte, denn schon nach ein paar Minuten kam Snape zur Tür herein und schleifte Potter mit sich.

„Suzette?", der Junge blickte sie unverwandt an und auch die Angesprochene kam nicht umhin ein wenig schockiert aus der Wäsche zu blicken. Snape jedoch blieb eiskalt: „Es hat sie nichts anzugehen, wer sich in meinem Büro aufhält, Potter! Erklären sie mir lieber, woher sie diesen Fluch kennen!".

Harry fiel nichts ein und so schwieg er beharrlich. Natürlich konnte er Snape damit nicht beeindrucken, er hatte schon eine ganz genaue Vorstellung davon, wo der Junge den Fluch herhatte: „Potter, sie werden jetzt hoch in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, alle ihre Schulbücher zusammensuchen und mir unverzüglich vorlegen!". Er ließ Potters Umhang los und der Junge glitt immer noch kreidebleich und geschockt über alles was gerade passiert war und alles, was gleich passieren würde, aus dem Kerker, die Treppen hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm, wo er seine Schulbücher zusammenklaubte.

„Woher kennt er den Fluch?", fragte Suzette, als Potter verschwunden war mit angestrengter Miene.

„Ich würde vermuten, er hat ihn aus einem alten Schulbuch.", flüsterte Snape gehässig.

„Es ist dein Fluch!", stellte Suzette fest, „Er wird kaum in einem Schulbuch...".

„Er steht in MEINEM alten Schulbuch, Suzette!".

„Wie sollte er da herankommen?".

„DAS will ich von ihm erfahren!", knurrte Snape und sie warteten.

Harry brauchte lange, bis er wieder kam. Er brauchte so lange, als hätte er noch einen Umweg durch das ganze Schloss gemacht, doch er kam schließlich und reichte Snape mit einem verräterisch triumphierenden Blick, den sogar Suzette bemerkte, einen Stapel seiner Schulbücher.

Snape beachtete sie alle nicht, bis auf das Zaubertrankbuch, das er sich sogleich sorgfältig zu Gemüte führte.

Offensichtlich fand er jedoch nicht, was er suchte und fragte in einem scharfen Ton, der Harry und Suzette zusammenfahren ließ: „Ist das ihr Buch, Potter?".

„Ja.", es war offensichtlich eine Lüge.

„Dann erklären sie mir doch bitte eins: Wieso steht ihr Name nicht drin?".

„Ich schreibe meinen Namen nicht...", doch Snape führte seine Frage von vorhin unerwartet fort: „Wieso steht hier „Dieses Buch gehört Lonald Weasey"?".

„So nennen mich meine Freunde.", ganz offensichtlich schon wieder eine Lüge.

„Nachsitzen, Potter, Nachsitzen! Nachsitzen bis zum Ende des Schuljahres oder bis sie mir erklären, wo sie diesen Fluch her haben!", bellte er und dann beugte er sich vor und blickte Potter ganz nahe und durchdringend in die Augen: „Und weil sie gelogen haben, Potter, gibt es 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Des weiteren werden sie sich von Mr. Malfoy fern halten. Es geht sie einen feuchten Dreck an, was er hier unten im Haus Slytherin treibt, Mr. Weasey!".

„Sie können es mir nichts beweisen!", stieß Potter hervor.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht.", sagte Snape ruhig, „Aber der Verdacht bleibt bestehen!".

„Aber... die Quidditch-Saison?", seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und Snape bewegte sein bedrohliches Gesicht keinen Millimeter von Harrys fort: „Ihre Quidditch-Mannschaft wird nun wohl ohne sie zurecht kommen müssen.".

Harry wand sich unwirsch ab und verließ den Kerker ohne einen Gruß.

„Eingebildeter, arroganter Besserwisser!", knurrte Snape aufgebracht und wand sich nun Suzette zu: „Was machst du noch hier? Was hast du mit Malfoy zu schaffen?".

„Ihm geht es nicht gut und im Gegensatz zu dir, will er sich helfen lassen!", behauptete Suzette kühl.

„Es gibt Gerüchte und sie sind wirklich bald nicht mehr zu widerlegen. Der Schulleiter weiß es! Du solltest aufhören dich einzumischen!".

„Ich tue, was ich für richtig halte!", meinte Suzette stolz.

„Na dann erklär mir doch bitte wenigstens Dracos Plan.".

„Nein!", Suzette wurde unsichtbar und verließ die Kerker um sich in ihren Raum nahe des Astronomieturms zu begeben.


	25. Chapter 25

25. Das Verschwindekabinett

Mittlerweile war es nicht mehr nur schwer die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, es war nahezu unmöglich geworden.

Dumbledore wusste etwas, unternahm aber nichts, zweifellos, weil er immer und überall an das Gute und Gerechte im Menschen glauben musste.

Snape wusste etwas, blieb aber im Augenblick erst einmal machtlos, wenn er sich nicht selbst verraten wollte. Außerdem wollte er vielleicht, dass Suzette weiter machte, Draco hilft und er gar nicht mehr zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden müsste. Aber diesen Gedanken verwarf Suzette wieder. Snape war nicht der Typ der sich auf Leistungen anderer ausruhte.

Die Schüler wussten etwas. Es gab Gerüchte und sie war gesehen worden, wie sie mit Draco aus dem Raum der Wünsche gekommen war.

Vermutlich wussten auch schon die Todesser Bescheid, dass sie noch lebte.

Jetzt ging es langsam in die heiße Phase. Bald würde es ernst werden. Bald würde gekämpft werden.

Suzette konnte nicht schlafen, so trieben sie die Gedanken und Emotionen.

In diesen Situationen hatte ihr immer das Synästhesium geholfen, doch das hatte jetzt Draco und er brauchte es mit Sicherheit dringender als sie, das sah Suzette ein.

Doch sie erinnerte sich an etwas, das dieses Gerät ihr gesagte hatte, oder sie sagen ließ, den Text zu einem neuen Lied:

She was a January girl.

Zweifellos, denn sie hatte ja im Januar Geburtstag.

She never let on how insane it was, in that tiny kind of scary house, by the woods...

Das kleine schäbige Haus der Gaunts, der Familie ihres Vaters schoss ihr in den Kopf. Ja, es war beängstigend. Sie hatte jedes Mal ein flaues Gefühl im Magen gehabt, wenn sie es betreten musste.

Mit der Familie ihres Vaters hatte sie sich noch nicht so intensiv beschäftigt, wie mit der ihrer Mutter, die eine Muggel gewesen war und in Südfragreich gelebte hatte.

Ihr Vater war ein Squib gewesen, hatte die reinblütige Familie der Gaunts verlassen und war nach Frankreich geflüchtet, wo er Suzettes Mutter, eine Künstlerin kennen gelernt hatte.

Mit dem schäbigen Holzhaus, das mittlerweile verlassen und verfallen war, konnte Suzette sich nicht identifizieren. Sie kannte keinen, der in diesem Haus gelebt hatte und wollte auch niemanden kennen lernen, denn es war das Haus, aus dem Lord Voldemort selbst stammte.

Black-dove... Black-dove...

Was das nun wieder bedeuten sollte, wusste Suzette nicht. Mit einer schwarzen Taube hatte sie nie etwas zu schaffen gehabt. Ihr Patronus war eine weiße Möwe und ihr Begleiter der Rabe Pip.

So sehr sie sich auch Gedanken machte, sie wollte wieder einen Sinn dahinter entdecken noch einschlafen.

You're not a helicopter, you're not a cop-out either, honey.  
Black-dove... Black-dove...  
You don't need a space ship. They don't know you've already lived...  
On the other side of the galaxy.

Das wiederum stimmte. Suzette brauchte viele Dinge nicht, die andere Menschen und auch Zauberer brauchten. Sie konnte apparieren seit sie fünf Jahre alt war. Es war eine natürliche Ader, die sie für die Magie besaß und die in der modernen Welt einzigartig geworden war.

Auf der anderen Seite der Galaxie? Dafür hingegen braucht Suzette etwas Phantasie, doch sie besaß Selbstkenntnis genug um zu wissen, dass sie nie eine angesehene Hexe war. Sie war verstoßen worden, lebte unter Muggeln, als eine die nicht dazu gehörte und unter den Magiern als eben solche. Sie passte einfach nirgendwo hinein, wie ihr Vater, der als Squib ebenfalls ein Leben zwischen den Stühlen hatte führen müssen.

Ihre Mutter hingegen war ein Freak, ein Hippie, vollkommen fern der Realität.

Schlechte Voraussetzungen für ein Mädchen, das schließlich ziemlich allein gelassen die Welt entdecken musste. Zwar hatte sie eine liebevolle Pflegefamilie gehabt, doch richtig gepasst hatte sie nie irgendwohin.

She had a January world. So many storms not right somehow.

Die Welt im Januar, dachte Suzette und schaute aus dem Fenster. Es war Ende Januar und draußen tobte seit Tagen ein mächtiger Sturm, der nicht aufhören wollte.

Er hatte begonnen, als sie die Austauschschüler nach Hogwarts gebracht hatten, als wehrte sich das Schloss dagegen Muggel zu beherbergen.

All das schien Suzette ein schlechtes, ein sehr schlechtes Vorzeichen zu sein, denn auch die Blutblumen blühten nach wie vor an den Mauern des Schlosses empor.

How a lion becomes a mouse...  
Zweifellos eine Anspielung, einen Streich, den ihr Gehirn und ihre Erinnerung ihr wieder gespielt hatte, dachte Suzette.

Stevie Blade, ein Gryffindor war seinerzeit Partner von Suzette in einem von Snape geleiteten Duellierclub.

Suzette kannte sich mit ihren besonderen Kräften, eine Magie, die sich um das hundertfache potenzierte, wenn sie einen Zauberstab und eine Formel benutzte, noch nicht aus und verfluchte den Jungen so stark, dass er bis heute mit einer Art Lähmung im St. Mungo lag.

And I'll give away my black, black dress... black, black dress.  
Auch das verstand Suzette sofort. Der schwarze Umhang, den sie als Todesserin getragen hatte. Sie hatte ihn abgelegt, sie hatte dem Dunklen Lord widerrufen und sie hatte sich dadurch in größte Gefahr begeben. Das Dunkle Mal auf ihrem linken Arm jedoch war sich nicht los geworden.

The snakes- they are my kin, are my kin.  
Sie stammte aus der Familie der Nachfahren von Salazar Slytherin selbst, der einer der berühmtesten Parselzungen der Geschichte gewesen war. Ihre ganze Familie väterlicherseits hatte dies Gabe inne, nur Suzette hatte sie an sich noch nicht festgestellt. Trotzdem, war sie ins Haus Slytherin gekommen. Schlangen, dachte Suzette, Schlangen sind meine Familie. Vielleicht war es wirklich so!

Der Morgen graute und Suzette hatte die Nacht gut herumgebracht. Sie war nie besonders gut darin gewesen, ihre eigenen Lieder zu deuten. Das hatte Dumbledore immer für sie übernommen, doch dieser Texte fiel ihr leicht. Er schien ihr völlig einleuchtend zu sein, bis auf die stelle mir der schwarzen Taube, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte.

Hier ging es offensichtlich um die väterliche Seite ihrer Familie, die sie nie sonderlich interessiert hatte.

Aber auch die gehört zu mir, gab Suzette zu. Es nutzt nichts sie zu leugnen. Es nutzt nichts zu leugnen, was ich bin und war ich war! Sie starrte auf ihren linken Unterarm.

Das Dunkle Mal war noch immer zu sehen, doch Voldemort rief sie nicht mehr damit. Er hatte sie abgeschrieben, hielt sie womöglich immer noch für tot.

Draco ging es schlecht in dieser Nacht im Krankenflügel. Auch er konnte nicht schlafen, denn es ließ ihn nicht los, dass Goyle so misstrauisch geworden war und das ganze Schloss ein Auge auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Ach was, die ganze Gemeinschaft der Todesser beobachtete ihn!

Zwar hatte Mme Pomfrey es geschafft, ihn wieder vollkommen narbenfrei zusammenzuflicken, doch fast wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, er wäre ehrenhaft im Kampf gestorben.

Jetzt, hier in diesem Krankenbett, verlor er nur noch mehr seiner kostbaren Zeit.

Er musste noch zwei Tage im Krankenflügel bleiben und explodierte fast vor angestauter, zurückgestellte Pflicht, als er zurück in sein Haus geschickt wurde.

In den folgenden Tagen und Wochen schlich er sich täglich in den Raum der Wünsche, um an dem Verschwindekabinett zu arbeiten.

Tatsächlich musste er feststellen, dass er Fortschritte machte. Bald konnte er sich mit Mr. Borgin in der Nocturngasse unterhalten und nach nur ein paar Wochen konnte er kleine Gegenstände hindurchwerfen. Er selbst traute sich allerdings noch nicht hindurchzusteigen.

Dennoch war er spät dran und das Frühjahr schritt voran. Zwar stürmte es immer noch unnatürlich stark um das Schloss und das Dorf herum, doch die magischen Pflanzen in den Gewächshäusern von Professor Sprout erwachten langsam aus ihrer Winterstarre und die geschlossene Schneedecke begann unter dem ständigen Regen zu schmelzen.

Er schrieb Suzette eine Nachricht, in der er sie bat, ihn noch einmal im Raum der Wünsche zu treffen um dem Kabinett den letzten Schliff zu verpassen. Wieder sagte Draco Crabbe und Goyle nicht Bescheid, dass er an diesem Nachmittag noch im Raum der Wünsche zu arbeiten gedachte.

Suzette schrieb eine Nachricht zurück, dass er das Synästhesium mitbringen sollte. Sie wollte es sich noch einmal ausleihen um über die Sache mit der schwarzen Taube nachzudenken.

Zu vereinbartem Zeitpunkt also trafen sich die beiden im Korridor vor dem Raum der Wünsche und traten gemeinsam ein.

Draco sagte: „Wir müssen heute fertig werden. Ich werde noch heute Nacht Nachrichten an die Todesser schreiben und die Sache durchziehen.".

„Heute Nacht?", schrie Suzette überrascht.

„Ja.", sagte Malfoy und bekam wieder Oberwasser, als er merkte, dass Suzette langsam unruhig wurde. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, dass es so schnell gehen würde!

Tatsächlich hatte Suzette die Sache in den letzten Wochen wieder schleifen und alles auf sich zu kommen lassen, ohne sich vorzubereiten oder auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass der Tag bald kommen müsste, da Dumbledore ermordet würde.

Suzette probierte das Verschwindekabinett aus, indem sie ein altes zerzaustes Zaubertrankbuch aus dem Regal nahm und hineinwarf. Das würde niemand vermissen.

Es verschwand und Suzette nickte zufrieden: „Sehr gut, Draco! Wie ist dein Plan?".

„Hör zu, Suzette. Wenn wir später hier hinaustreten, sind wir wieder Feinde. Ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass Dumbledore heute Nacht nicht im Schloss sein wird und während dieser Zeit, kann ich weitgehend und ungestört die Todesser einlassen und warten, bis er wiederkommt.".

„Wieso willst du Todesser nach Hogwarts lassen?", fragte Suzette.

„Mein Auftrag, Suzette, geht dich nichts an!", Malfoy rümpfte wiederum die Nase.

„Dein Auftrag ist es Dumbledore zu töten!", zischte Suzette scharf, „Was sollen die Todesser hier?".

„Ich sagte dir doch...", fing Draco an.

„Hör zu! Ich habe die geholfen das Dinge da zu reparieren, ohne zu fragen, was du damit willst! Ich dachte, du wolltest dir was von Borgin und Burkes besorgen. Aber Todesser in die Schule zu lassen... Wen willst du noch umbringen lassen? Willst du hier wirklich einen Kampf provozieren?".

„Ich werde fliehen müssen! Ich werde vielleicht Hilfe benötigen und ich werde ihnen beweisen müssen, dass...", erklärte Draco und starrte plötzlich auf den Boden, „Er will, dass sie dabei sind! Außerdem muss ich ein wenig Chaos ausstreuen, um die Schüler und Lehrer abzulenken!".

„Schon gut, schon gut!", gab Suzette zu, „Ich seh's ein!".

„Hör zu, Suzette, du hast mir geholfen und ich würde dir raten, dass du heute Nacht vielleicht nicht im Schloss sein solltest. Nur um mich zu revanchieren. Ich glaube, dann sollten wir quitt sein.", Draco starrte weiterhin auf den Fußboden.

„Nein, nein ich glaube, ich bleibe!", meinte Suzette und schloss damit das Thema ab, denn Malfoy lag im Grunde nichts daran, dass Suzette sich rettete, er wollte nur fair zu ihr sein. Er wollte nur sein Gewissen nicht noch stärker belasten, in dem er eine Vertraute ins Messer laufen ließ. Sie konnte jetzt selbst entscheiden, was sie tun wollte und er trug keine Verantwortung.

„Na dann los, an die Arbeit!", rief Suzette gespielt freudig aus.

Sie hockten sich vor der Verschwindekabinett und murmelten verschiedene Zauberformel, die zum Schutz der Reisenden und gegen Verstopfungen wirken sollten. Sie legten einen Zauberschild gegen Zersplintern über den magischen Durchgang und nach ein paar Stunden schien das Kabinett vollkommen sicher und benutzbar.

Sie atmeten tief aus, bevor sie in einen lauten, unvorsichtigen Jubel ausbrachen.

Mr. Borgin auf der anderen Seite des Kabinetts rief zu ihnen hinauf, er würde den Todessern Bescheid sagen und auch er klang unglaublich erleichtert dabei.

„Das Synästhesium? Hast du es mir mitgebracht?", fragte Suzette schließlich.

„Oh... ähm... ja!", sagte Draco und zog die Kugel aus einer Tasche unter seinem Umhang.

„Irgendetwas neues damit?", fragte Suzette und zwinkerte.

„Hör bloß auf mit dem Ding!", rief Draco und bedachte es mit einem abschätzigen Blick.

„Komm schon! Einmal noch! Zur Feier des Tages!", stachelte Suzette und grinste.

Draco zögerte und verzog sein Gesicht. Offensichtlich fühlte er sich immer noch nicht so wohl, wie er sich fühlen sollte und das fiel auch Suzette auf.


	26. Chapter 26

26. Zweifel

Draco seufzte. Natürlich war er erleichtert, dass er es so weit geschafft hatte, aber der schwerste Teil würde noch kommen und das unter den Augen der Todesser.

Was würde sein Vater am Ende von Ihm halten? Was würde Voldemort von ihm halten? Wenn er es schaffte? Und was, wenn er es nicht schaffte?

Immer noch hielt Suzette ihm die metallne Kugel hin und forderte ihn auf, sie zu nehmen.

Automatisch und unkontrolliert streckte er seine Arme aus und nahm es an sich. Augenblicklich war der Raum in das gefährliche blutrote Licht getaucht.

Suzettes schaute ihn sorgenvoll an: „Immer noch?", fragte sie.

Draco zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Er war schon wieder weit, weit weg in seinen Gedanken eingesperrt.

„Father Lucifer  
You never looked so sane  
You always did prefer the drizzle to the rain  
Tell me that you're still in love with that liar  
How's the lizards  
How's your Jesus Christ been hanging

Nothings gonna stop me from floating  
Nothings gonna stop me from floating

He says he reckons I'm a watercolor-stain  
He says I run and then I run from him  
And then I run  
He didn't see me watching"

Suzette zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Was soll das denn?".

„Die Todesser!", keuchte Draco und die diesem Moment ließ er alle arrogante Fassade fallen. Er erbleichte mit einem Mal.

„Und?", fragte Suzette.

„Ich hab sie gesehen!".

„Davon ging ich aus.", meinte Suzette unverständig.

„Ich war dabei.", erzählte Draco schließlich, „Als er mir der Auftrag gegeben hat. Er hat ihn mir persönlich gegeben, weißt du.".

„Und sie haben vermutlich alle um dich herum gestanden?", überlegte Suzette.

„Alle die noch übrig waren und ein paar neue Anhänger. Aber darum geht es nicht: Alle Todesser werden hierher kommen und ich darf nicht versagen! Ich darf nicht versagen!".

„Nein, tatsächlich besser nicht.", sagte Suzette nachdenklich,

„Wie ist Voldemort so drauf im Augenblick? Stark?".

„Ja, er ist wirklich auf voller Höhe seiner Kraft. Ich hab noch nie einen mächtigeren Zauberer gesehen.", meinte Draco ein wenig bewundernd.

„Er bevorzugt das Nieseln dem Regen!", lachte Suzette, „Nette Formulierung um zu sagen, dass er ein egoistischer Machtmensch ist!".

„Er arbeitet einfach für seinen Vorteil. Ich finde das nicht verwerflich.", erklärte Draco und sah Suzette scharf an.

„Reden wir nicht von Meinungen, ja?", warnte Suzette, „Aber du machst dir Sorgen, du könntest versagen, nicht wahr? Ernsthafte Sorgen!".

„Was würdest du tun?", funkelte Malfoy sie an.

„Du hattest keine andere Wahl als der „Lügnerin" zu trauen. Ich kann dich beruhigen! Aber ich finde deinen Plan an sich nicht schlecht.", gab sie zu.

„Ob er es auch so sieht?", fragte Draco und schaute Suzette durchdringen an.

„Er erwartet gar nicht, das du es schaffst! Er will dich vorführen! Du musst es ihm beweisen, Draco, und ich glaube, du bist jetzt schon weiter, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte.".

„Er glaubt, ich bin ein Angsthase. Er hat mich ausgelacht, vor versammelter Mannschaft! Er meinte, jetzt könne ich nicht mehr weglaufen. Er meinte, das wäre die letzte Chance für einen Malfoy Verantwortung beweisen können! Er meinte, ich müsse die Familienehre retten.".

„Aber am liebsten wärst du wirklich abgehauen!", vermutete Suzette, aber Draco war zu stolz dazu etwas zu sagen.

„Und?", fragte er schließlich, „Was rätst du mir jetzt?", er klang nicht, als erwartete er eine Antwort. Seine Miene war wieder versteinert und so hochmütig wie eh und je. Das rote Licht ebbte ab. Draco hatte die Okklumentik wieder angeschaltet.

Suzette überlegte: „Na ja, lass dich nicht verrückt machen! Du hast schon mehr geschafft als sie alle von dir erwartet hätten und denk daran, dass du immer noch Professor Snape auf deiner Seite hast.".

Draco verzog das Gesicht, sagte nichts, hielt aber auch nichts von Suzettes beruhigenden Worten.

Formell reichte Suzette Draco die Hand und wünschte ihm Glück, dann verschwand sie aus dem Raum der Wünsche mit dem Gedanken, alles getan zu haben, was ihr möglich gewesen ist, zufrieden und in angstvoller Erwartung davor, was in dieser Nacht passieren würde.

Sie wurde sofort unsichtbar und schlich sich hinunter zu Snape, um ihn darauf vorzubereiten, denn sie wusste, dass Draco sich diese Blöße nicht geben würde und seinen Lehrer am Ende doch noch um Hilfe beten.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, wurde sichtbar und stand Snape gegenüber: „Heute Nacht passiert es!", flüsterte sie.

Snape verzog sein Gesicht unmerklich, sagte dann aber: „Woher weißt du das?".

„Ist doch egal! Es ist wichtig, dass du dich vorbereitet hast!".

„Woher?", knurrte Snape bedrohlich.

„Heute Nacht werden die Todesser ins Schloss kommen und Draco wird...", doch Suzette kam nicht weiter.

„Ich werde!", bellte Snape, „Der Schulleiter ist nicht im Schloss zur Zeit. Wenn er zurück kommt, werde ich es tun.".

„Du weiß es also schon.", sagte Suzette resigniert, „Ihr habt also schon euer Abkommen getroffen.".

„Du deine offensichtlich auch, Suzette!", knurrte Snape und schaute sie scharf an.

Sie reagierte nicht darauf und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Du hast Draco also doch geholfen!", stellte Snape fest.

„Er brauchte Hilfe!", verteidigte sich Suzette.

„Er wollte keine!", sagte Snape.

„Von dir wollte er keine. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand dem Dunklen Lord erzählen würde, er hätte es nicht allein geschafft.".

„Er ist ein Narr!", sagte Snape.

„Ich wollte, dass lieber er es tut, als du!", erklärte Suzette.

„Er war von Anfang an klar, wer es tun würde.", sagte Snape und rollte das Pergament vor sich auf dem Schreibpult zusammen, „Hör zu! Du versteckst dich heute Nacht besser in den Kerkern. Der Astronomieturm ist eine Sackgasse und hier unten werden wohl kaum Todesser herumlaufen und nach Dumbledore suchen. Meinen Schülern habe ich Arrest verpasst. Niemand wird hier herumlaufen.".

Suzette nickte und wandte sich wiederum um, um zu bleiben, wo sie war.

„Na, dann erzähl' mal.", forderte Snape nach einer längeren Pause des Schweigens.

„Malfoy hat mich bei Rosmertha gesehen und statt mich zu verpfeifen oder zu töten, bat er mich um Hilfe bei seinem geheimen Projekt. Wir haben zusammen das Verschwindekabinett repariert. Oben im Raum der Wünsche, in dem Montague letztes Jahr verschwunden ist. Es führt in die Nocturngasse und von dort werden die Todesser ins Schloss gelassen.".

Snape brummte etwas, das Suzette nicht verstand, was aber weniger nach Unmut, als nach Anerkenntnis klang.

„Und wo ist Dumbledore?", fragte Suzette schließlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich vermute, er hat Potter mitgenommen.".

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Suzette.

„Die beiden klüngeln schon seit Wochen etwas aus!".

Und urplötzlich wusste Suzette, wo sie hingegangen sein mussten: Die Grotte! Sie waren heute Nacht unterwegs um das Medaillon zu vernichten! Sie ließ sich ihr Wissen jedoch nicht anmerken.

„Wird vor seinem Tod noch was zu erledigen haben.", vermutete Suzette, „Er weiß doch davon?".

„Natürlich weiß er alles!", kam es von Severus zurück, „Er weiß, dass er nicht mehr lange hat.".

„Ich meine, ob er weiß, dass es heute sein wird?".

„Er vermutete es wohl. Und er hat das Talent immer verdammt gut zu vermuten.", sagte Snape zerknirscht.

Die Zeit schleppte sich zäh dahin. Stunde um Stunde starrten Snape und Suzette sich an. Sie hatten sich nichts mehr zu sagen. Suzette war sauer, weil Snape sich nicht mehr gewehrt hatte, weil er der heutigen Nacht offenbar gelassen entgegentreten wollte, weil er sich nicht darum kümmerte, was er mit seiner Seele anstellte und weil er es ihr offensichtlich übel nahm, dass sie Draco geholfen hatte. Er schien fast so, als glaubte Snape, Suzette sei ihm in den Rücken gefallen und das fand sie ungerecht.

Snape hingegen hatte alle Mühe sich äußerlich ruhig zu geben, denn in seinem Innern kochte Abscheu, Hass und Ekel gegenüber Dumbledore, Malfoy, Potter, der ganzen Sache, die von Anfang an falsch gelaufen war und ihm selbst, der er es laufen gelassen hatte. Er hatte sie alle in Gefahr gebracht und er war Schuld an allem, was passiert war und jetzt musste er als letzte Konsequenz auch noch das tun, was scheinbar das Ende des Widerstandes, der Schule und eines halbwegs geordneten Lebens in diesem Land einläuten würde.

Dies würde die Nacht sein, in der er all sein erarbeitetes Vertrauen verlieren würde und eine schwierige Zeit nach sich ziehen würde.


	27. Chapter 27

27. Die Nacht

Unten in den Kerkern konnte man nicht viel von den Vorkommnissen hören, doch Suzette und Severus waren sich sicher: Die Todesser waren noch nicht hier.

Dann, urplötzlich: Getrappel auf den Treppen und den Korridoren, Stimmen und schließlich: Geschrei! Unzweifelhaft waren Schüler aus ihren Häusern hinaus in die Korridore gelaufen.

Ohne, dass die beiden auch nur ein Wort sagten, war beiden klar, dass dort oben ein Kampf ausgebrochen sein musste.

„Wir können das da oben doch nicht...", setzte Suzette an.

Snape schaute sie durchbohrend an: „Es gibt noch andere Lehrer an dieser Schule, Suzette!".

„Aber!", sie gab es auf und setzte sich wieder hin.

Sie schwiegen weiterhin und warteten darauf, dass irgendein Zeichen zu ihnen durchdrang, dass Dumbledore wieder im Schloss war.

Suzette dachte, dass sie eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte! Nachdem das ganze Jahr alle darum besorgt waren, dass sie in Sicherheit war, war sie nun am gefährlichsten Ort im ganzen Land.

Höchstwahrscheinlich würden gleich Todesser zu Snape vordringen und dann würden sie sie hier finden. Trotzdem glaubte sie, dass es gut war, dass sie beide jetzt nicht allein grübeln mussten.

Die düstere Endzeitstimmung fand ein jähes Ende, als sowohl Suzette als auch Snape von einem gellenden Schrei aufgeschreckt wurden.

Snape senkte sofort wieder den Kopf und knurrte etwas von eingebildeten Kindern, die den Helden markieren mussten.

Doch die Stimme klang seltsam nah und Suzette fügte flüsternd an: „Das klingt, als käme es aus den Kerkern.".

Snape schaute nichts auf und sagte nur: „Selbst schuld!". Er klang kalt wie immer, aber dennoch irgendwie gequält emotionslos.

Erneut ertönte der grelle Mädchenschrei und jetzt war sich Suzette sicher: Das musste Penny gewesen sein.

Sie sprang auf und ließ sich auch nicht von Snape, der ebenfalls aufgesprungen war, um Suzette zurück zu halten, dabei beirren hinauszustürmen und nach ihrer Freundin zu suchen.

Sie mochten sich gestritten haben, aber hier hing es um Leben und tot und Suzettes Stolz verlangte, die völlig hilflose Penny zu retten, auch wenn es ein Kamikaze-Einsatz sein mochte.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten kam Suzette auch schon in der Einganshalle an, wo sich ein regelrechtes Gemetzel abspielte.

Blitze zuckten durch die Luft und offensichtlich nicht wenige Todesflüche waren darunter. Sie erkannte im flackernden Licht, dass eine Menge Gryffindor-Schüler, einige Ravenclaws und Hufflepuff gegen nicht wenige dunkle, verhüllte Gestallten kämpften.

Die Schüler stellten sich gar nicht so schlecht an. Sie hüpften und sprangen geschickt über die umherschießenden Flüche, außerdem schnellten einige gut gezielte Schock- und Entwaffnungszauber gegen die Todesser.

Und plötzlich, ganz in ihrer Nähe kauerte auf dem Boden ein kleines Häuflein, das eigentlich ihre Freundin Penny war.

Mit einem beherzten Griff schnappte Suzette nach Pennys Umhang und zerrte sie an der Wand entlang durch die Halle.

„Los! Weg hier!", zischte sie und die beiden versuchten so unauffällig wie möglich an dem Getümmel vorbei zu schleichen.

Doch sie blieben nicht unbemerkt. Ein großer, breiter Todesser, unter dessen Maske aschblondes, lockiges Haar sich hervor kräuselte, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die beiden, als er sie bei einem Seitenblick erspäht hatte.

Penny schrie laut auf und wollte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen, sodass sich langsam weitere Blicke auf sie richteten.

Penny sackte vor Angst in sich zusammen und Suzette hatte alle Mühe sie wieder aufzuzerren. Suzette schrie fast schon hysterisch: „Penny! Steh auf! Los! Weg hier!".

Doch es war zu spät. Fenir Greyback war aufmerksam geworden und stapfte auf die beiden zu, die sich an der Wand drängten, ohne noch einen Ausweg zu sehen. Suzette zerrte immer noch verzweifelt an Pennys Umhang, doch die vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und schien anfangen zu weinen.

Suzette gab es auf. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn zunächst auf den großen Todesser mit den blonden Locken unter der Maske, der seinen ebenfalls mittlerweile seinen auf sie gerichtet hatte und unter der Maske mit Sicherheit hämisch grinste.

„Expelliarmus!", rief Suzette und der Todesser flog, ähnlich wie Steve Blade in Suzettes drittem Schuljahr, quer durch die Halle, um gegen die gegenüberliegenden Wand zu prallen und bewusstlos liegen zu bleiben.

Doch es war zu spät gewesen. Suzette hatte gerade mal sich selbst damit retten können, denn gleichzeitig war der Werwolf auf die offensichtlich wehrlose Penny losgegangen.

Als Suzette sich umblickte, sah sie mit an, wie Greyback mit abartigem Genuss seine Zähne in seinen Hals versenkte.

Einen Augenblick lang starrte Suzette geschockt auf die Szene, bevor sie sich losreißen musste, um sich selbst zu schützen.

Dunkelrotes Blut sickerte über Pennys zusammengesackten Körper und Suzette war sich sicher, dass sie bereits tot sein musste.

Unsichtbar durchquerte sie die Eingangshalle. Zurück in die Kerker konnte sie nicht, denn die Schlacht hatte sich vor den Eingang zum Slytherin-Haus verlagert und sie konnte das Risiko nicht eingehen gegen einen der Todesser zu prallen. Also schlich sie in die andere Richtung eine kleine Treppe hinauf durch einen düsteren Korridor, der am Ende zum Turm der Gryffindors führte. Doch Suzette bog zu einer hohen Treppe ab, wo sie sichtbar werden konnte, ohne, dass die Schüler oder die Todesser sie sehen konnte.

Langsam, viel zu langsam schlich Suzette die Stufen hinauf, ohne zu wissen wo, sie überhaupt hin wollte.

Was hatte Penny dort zu suchen gehabt, wo Snape seinen Schülern doch Hausarrest verpasst hatte?

Suzette wusste es nicht und sie redete sich ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte jetzt darüber nachzudenken.

Dann schreckte sie plötzlich zurück, zur Fluch bereit und schon halb dabei unsichtbar zu werden, als sie Fußgetrappel über sich wahrnahm.

Sie hörte näherkommende Stimmen, die recht munter miteinander plauderten: „Dieser Snape hat ihnen Arrest verpasst, sag ich dir!".

„Ja und? Sie hat gesagt, sie kommt trotzdem.".

„Wenigstens Bescheid sagen hätte sie können.".

„Ach vielleicht kommt sie nur später.".

„Warte mal! Was geht denn da unten vor?".

Um die Ecke bogen Natalie und ihr Freund Michael und hatten offensichtlich gerade das Getöse in der Eingangshalle bemerkt. Sie schlichen sich neugierig hinunter, an Suzette vorbei und als sie in den Korridor einbogen der geradewegs in die Eingangshalle führte, konnten sie den Kampf dort unten sehen.

Michael realisierte die Gefahr, in der sie sich gegenwärtig befanden sofort und riss Nat mit sich zurück um die Ecke. Wenn sie Glück hatten, hatte keiner der Todesser, die mit Kämpfen vollkommen beschäftigt waren, sie gesehen.

„Los, zurück in die Bibliothek!", flüsterte Michael hastig und sie schlichen wieder an Suzette vorbei nach oben, wo sie hergekommen waren.

Suzette wurde wieder sichtbar, als die beiden „Austauschschüler" um die Ecke gebogen waren.

Sie fand es recht leichtsinnig von ihnen sich in die Bibliothek zurückzuziehen und beschloss ihnen zu folgen. Ohne Zweifel hatten sie nach Penny gesucht, mit der sie ein Treffen ausgemacht haben mussten.

Suzette wollte nicht noch mehr Tode auf ihrem Gewissen haben und so war sie fest entschlossen ihre restlichen vier Freunde zu beschützen.

Suzette seufzte und wurde wieder unsichtbar, was ihr mit der Zeit unangenehm auf der Haut prickelt. Sie schlich Nat und Michael nach, die Treppen hinauf in Richtung Bibliothek.

Bereits nach ein paar Schritten kam es ihr vor, als hätte sie einen grauen Schatten hinter sich wahrgenommen. Zunächst schob sie es auf die Aufregung und das, was gerade dort unten passiert war.

Sie befanden sich fast bei der Tür zur Bibliothek, als Suzette klar wurde, was da vorhin wie ein Schatten hinter ihnen vorbeigeglitten war.

Gelangweilt von den Duellen in der Eingangshalle und dem Warten auf Dumbledores Rückkehr und dessen Ende, hatte Bellatrix Lestrange sich dazu entschlossen die Korridore zu durchstreifen, auf der Suche nach leichten Opfern.

Es machte ihr besonderen Spaß, wenn sie hilflose Zauberer oder gar Muggel vor sich hatte und so stand sie nun leibhaftig vor Nat und Michael sowie der offenen Tür zur Bibliothek, worin sie einigen Hufflepuff, sowie Des und Daniel, der sich mit seinen Hausgenossen wirklich sehr gut angefreundet hatte, neugierig hinausspähen sah.

Bellatrix lachte hysterisch, wie es ihre Art war und schaute der verschüchterten Nat gierig und sich an der Panik des Mädchens ergötzend in die Augen.

Offensichtlich wusste Nat sehr wohl, wen sie vor sich hatten. Michael hingegen hatte keine Ahnung und schaute die große, düstere und offensichtlich wahnsinnige Frau unverwandt an.

Er wagte es nicht, einen Ton von sich zugeben, bemerkte gleichwohl, dass mit dieser Frau nicht gut Kirschenessen sein würde. Er schaute in das Gesicht seiner Freundin, die scheinbar unter Schock stand und sich nicht rühren konnte und auch nicht daran dachte ihren Zauberstab zu zücken.

Michael blickte wieder zu der seltsamen Frau vor ihm, die ihn nun missgünstig und hasserfüllt anstierte. Instinktiv stellte er sich schützend vor seine Freundin und schaute konzentriert, verbissen und ebenfalls zu allem bereit auf Bellatrix.

Als diese laut auflachte, ihren Zauberstab herausschnellen ließ, dem Muggel ein „Crucio!" auf den Hals schickte, dieser sich vor Schmerz auf dem Boden wand und schrie, glaubte Suzette ihre Chance, ihre letzte Chance gekommen.

Unsichtbar, wie sie war, quetschte sie sich an Bellatrix vorbei in die Bibliothek, wo Daniel aufgesprungen war, als er die Wirkung des Crutiatus-Fluchs mit angesehen hatte.

Suzette zischte ihm zu: „Ruhig bleiben! Bleib ruhig und lass dir nichts anmerken!".

Daniel schreckte um und Suzette musste ihm einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein verpassen, damit es nicht allzu auffällig war. Sie flüsterte: „Ich bin's. Suzette.".

Daniel setzte sich sichtlich verwirrt, aber nach einigen Monaten an einer Zaubererschule war das auch nichts mehr neues für ihn.

Sie glitt unsichtbar weiter zu Des hinüber und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich bin's, Des! Suzette. Lass dir nichts anmerken. Wenn alles klappt hol ich euch hier 'raus! Tu was ich dir sage!".

Kaum merklich schien Des zu nicken, woraufhin Suzette fortfuhr: „Du hebst gleich deinen Zauberstab und sagst „Stupor"!".

„Aber das hat noch nie...", flüsterte Des panisch zurück, während Michael vor der Tür immer noch gefoltert wurde und Nat in Tränen ausgebrochen war, es aber nicht wagte ihren zuckenden und wimmernden Freund zu berühren.

„Tu es einfach!", beschwor sie Suzette eindringlicher.

Und dann passte sie einen kurzen Augenblick ab, in dem Bellatrix sich die dunklen Haare zurückwarf und etwas unaufmerksamer war, als sie zu Des zischte: „Jetzt!".

Des hob mit zittriger Hand ihren krüppligen Zauberstab in Richtung der Todesserin und stotterte mit dünner Stimme: „Stupor!".

Erwartungsgemäß geschah nichts, bis Suzette etwa eine Sekunde später, unsichtbar den gleichen Fluch unausgesprochen direkt neben Des stehend gegen Bellatrix abfeuerte.

Ein gleißend hellroter Lichtblitz durchzuckte die Bibliothek und den Korridor davor. Er traf Bellatrix genau an der Schläfe und sie brach unmittelbar zusammen.

Michael hörte augenblicklich auf zu schreien und versuchte sich aufzurappeln. Daniel sprang ihm zu Hilfe und stützte ihn.

In diesem Augenblick überkam Suzette eine ihr nicht unbekannte Übelkeit, die von ihr verlangte wieder sichtbar zu werden.

Lange hielt sie es nicht aus und so stand sie plötzlich in ganzer Pracht vor den verdutzten Hufflepuffs und ihren Freunden.

Sofort wurde sie von Des und Nat überfallen: „Was geht hier vor? Was machen Todesser in der Schule? Was passiert dort unten in der Eingangshalle?".

Suzette antwortete nicht und betrachtete sich Bellatrix, die geschockt, reglos und hilflos auf dem Boden lag.

„Ich muss mich einen Moment hinsetzen.", sagte Michael und wurde zu einem Stuhl geschleppt, wo er sich mit einem Seufzer niederließ. „Was war das?", fragte er.

„Ein Cruciatus.", antwortete Suzette kühl und besah sich immer noch skeptisch den Körper von Bellatrix Lestrange.

„Was machst du hier eigentlich?", wollte Daniel wissen, doch Suzette antwortete nicht darauf, sondern sagte: „Sie wird von allein wieder aufwachen. Sie ist eine mächtige Hexe. Wir sollten hier verschwinden!".

„Lass mich nur noch einen Augenblick hier sitzen!", forderte Michael und keuchte.

Suzette richtete ihren Blick auf die Hufflepuffs, die sie immer noch stumm und erschrocken ansahen: „Was wollt ihr noch hier? Das beste wäre, wenn ihr euch in euren Gemeinschaftsraum verzieht!".

„Aber...", quietschte eines der Mädchen, kam aber nicht weiter.

Suzette rollte die Augen und entschloss sich zunächst die in Sicherheit zu bringen, denen sie eine solche Tat noch schuldig war: „Okay, ich schlage vor, dass ich euch vier erst mal mit nach oben nehme in mein Zimmer. Das ist der einzige Weg, der von hier fort und nicht durch die Eingangshalle führt. Zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen müsstet ihr alleine gehen, weil die Mitglieder der jeweils anderen Häuser deren Standorte nicht wissen dürfen, und das will ich nicht verantworten.".

„Was kannst du schon verantworten!", höhnte Des, die plötzlich wieder Oberwasser bekam.

„Nur einen Augenblick!", wimmerte Michael wieder und Suzette kam zu folgender Lösung: „Na gut. Ich würde sagen ich bringe die Mädchen zuerst hoch. Ich will nicht, dass sie wegen dir hier warten müssen, bis Bella wieder zu sich kommt. Du kannst mit Daniel und den Hufflepuffs noch ein paar Momente hier bleiben. Ihr könnt doch Entwaffnungs- und Schockzauber?".

Die drei Mädchen und zwei Jungen aus Hufflepuff nickten etwas verkrampft und Suzette schob Nat und Des, beide immer noch steif vor Panik vor sich her auf den Korridor.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, sie ist auch eine Todesserin?", konnte Suzette noch einen Jungen in Daniels Richtung fragen hören, bevor sie mit Des und Nat die Treppen hinauf zum Astronomieturm stieg.

Der Astronomieturm lag in relativ angenehmer Nähe zur Bibliothek und zudem recht abgeschieden. Suzette glaubte ihre Freunde dort so sicher wie nur möglich unterbringen zu können.

„Ihr bleibt hier!", keuchte sie, als sie Nat und Des in ihr Schlafzimmer schob. Sie wollten eigentlich nicht hineingehen. „Hier drin sind wir doch gefangen, wenn sie uns finden! Wir werden nicht flüchten können!", kreischte Des immer noch voller Panik.

„Wo ist Penny?", schluchzte Nat und wischte sich Tränen aus dem klebrigen und verrotzten Gesicht.

„Sie ist... tot.", sagte Suzette schließlich und wand sich zum gehen, doch Des hielt sie auf: „Was?".

„Hört zu, ich muss runter. Bella könnte jeden Moment aufwachen und irgendwie muss ich Michael hier raufbekommen, ohne dass sie uns Todesflüche hinterher jagt!", Suzette wurde ungeduldig und öffnete die Tür, doch nun hielt eine vertraute und wesentlich angenehmere Stimme sie auf: Pip ließ ein merkerschütternden Krähen hören.

„Was ist los?", fragte Suzette ungeduldig, als der zerzauste Vogel auf ihre Schulter flatterte.

Das Tier krähte erneut irgendetwas, was nur Suzette verstehen konnte, woraufhin sie sagte: „Nein, du bleibst hier!".

Der Vogel ließ sich nicht abwimmeln und so gab Suzette recht schnell nach, auch weil die Zeit knapp wurde.

Mit dem Raben im Schlepptau hetzte sie nun wieder hinunter zur Bibliothek. Auf halber Strecke kamen ihr die fünf verängstigten Hufflepuffs entgegen. Sie würdigten Suzette keines Blickes. Offensichtlich waren sie unterwegs in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, so wie Suzette es ihnen angetragen hatte.

Gerade wollte sie um die Ecke auf den Korridor zur Bibliothek einbiegen, als sie laute Stimmen und Lachen hörte. Es war nicht Bellatrix, jedenfalls nicht nur.

Es waren Männerstimmen und Suzette ahnte, dass Michaels Geschrei vorhin andere Todesser angelockt haben musste. Daniel und Michael saßen in der Falle und irgendetwas zwang Suzette dazu, den beiden helfen zu wollen. Immerhin waren es Muggel. Ohne sie hatten sie nicht die kleinste Chance, mit ihr durchaus eine reelle, wenn sie es nur intelligent anstellten.

Noch bevor Suzette um die Ecke getreten war, hörte sie, wie es Bellatrix – wieder erwacht – war, die folgende Worte sprach: „Avada Kedavra!". Grünes Licht erfüllte den Gang und schließlich auch ein schallendes Lachen.

Eine tiefe, raue Stimme begann zu sprechen: „Soviel zu dem Gryffindor! Jetzt zu dir Hufflepuff!".

Daniel musste noch leben, während Michael gerade ermordet worden war.

„Nein!", brüllte Daniel und ehe sie es sich versah, war der Junge auch schon über den Korridor gerannt und um die Ecke gebogen, wo immer noch Suzette stand und wie versteinert lauschte, ohne eine Idee, was sie tun sollte, ob es noch einen Sinn hatte etwas zu tun. Pip auf ihrer Schulter verhielt sich angespannt ruhig. Auch er konnte die Situation ganz genau einschätzen.


	28. Chapter 28

28. Der Todesfluch

Daniel bog um die Ecke und rannte fast in Suzette hinein. Er hielt an und ein Blitzen in seinen Augen verriet Suzette, dass sie gleich enttarnt werden würde.

Statt zu rennen, eine aussichtslose, wahllose Flucht einzuschlagen, blieb er stehen und ohne noch mal groß nachzudenken, rief er, schrie er hysterisch und panisch: „Da ist sie! Die sucht ihr doch! Hier ist sie! Ich hab sie gefunden! Ich hab sie für euch gefunden!".

Schon kamen die Todesser um die Ecke gerannt. Suzette machte ein paar Schritte zurück und erkannte neben Bellatrix, Dolohov, Amycus, Alecto und wiederum Greyback, der mittlerweile bei allem dabei sein musste, um sich innerhalb der Todesserschar hochzuarbeiten.

Bellatrix grinste höhnisch und voller Abscheu, als sie ihren Zauberstab erhob: „Ich wusste, dass diese fette Gryffindor-Schülerin keinen so mächtigen Schockzauber zustande gebracht hätte! Du warst es, mein Schatz!".

Daniel, der sich neben und ein wenig hinter Suzette gekauert hatte, sah nun den Moment gekommen Fersengeld zu geben und rannte, was das Zeug hielt davon. Tatsächlich verfolgte ihn niemand.

„Lass den Jungen!", schnarrte Dolohov, „Er ist nichts wert! Purer Zeitvertreib. Aber jetzt haben wir ja etwas, das uns hier wirklich einen Schritt weiter bringen wird.". Er grinst ein wenig und Bella stimmte zu: „Der Dunkle Lord wird stolz auf uns sein und uns mit sämtlichen Ehren bedenken, weißt du Suzette?".

Diese knirschte mit den Zähnen und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie hier wieder rauskommen sollte. Sie war zweifellos eine besonders begabte Hexe, aber gegen fünf Todesser würde sie allein nur schwer ankommen können.

Ein wenig Zeit brauchte sie um sich etwas zu überlegen, irgendetwas überhaupt zu denken und in diesem Augenblick geschahen zwei Dinge gleichzeitig:

Bellatrix setzte ein gelangweiltes Lächeln auf, was der herabwürdigenste Gesichtsausdruck von allen war, den sie hätte aufsetzen können. Sie würdigte Suzette nicht einmal eines hasserfüllten Grinsen.

Langsam und immer noch unglaublich gelangweilt zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, doch im gleichen Augenblick flatterte Pip auf und schien genau in Bellatrix' Gesicht landen zu wollen. Die Todesserin schrie und zeterte, als der Rabe die offensichtlich pickte und kratzen, bis Dolohov einen ungesagten, grünblitzigen Zauber gegen den Vogel abschoss, sodass er matt und leblos zu Boden fiel. Die Todesser lachten müde, doch Suzettes Gehirn war nun so wach und klar wie selten zuvor. Plötzlich wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, plötzlich in der Todessekunde von Pip dem Raben erkannte wie, wusste sie, was es mit der schwarzen Taube auf sich hatte.

Es war nicht schwer. Der Zauber an sich fiel Suzette nicht schwer. Das Komplizierte am Animagus-Zauber war nicht die Umsetzung, es war die Vorarbeit, herauszufinden, in welches Tier man sich verwandeln würde und warum.

Suzette wusste es jetzt. Es musste, es konnte nur die schwarze Taube sein!

Eine schwarze Taube, ein Wesen, das es in der Natur zwar nicht gab, das ihren Charakter allerdings so frappierend beschrieb, dass ihr fast Angst und bange wurde.

Selten bis unmöglich schien diese Kombination von Tier und Färbung, genau wie ihre Art und Weise eine Hexe zu sein: Selten, ausgestorben und eventuelle sogar als unmöglich verkannt.

Schwarz, wie ihr Umhang, schwarz, wie ihre Zauberkunst und schwarz wie ihre eigene Seele nach allem, was sie verbrochen hatte, zweifellos war. Schwarz, die Farbe, die Unfarbe der Schuld und der Schuldigen, der Reuigen.

Und die Taube, ein Zeichen des Vertrauens, des Friedens und der Reinheit.

Gegensätze, die nur zu oft in ihrem Inneren endlose Kämpfe ausgefochten hatten.

Suzette flatterte in die Dunkelheit eines verlassenen Korridors hinter sich, wo die Todesser sie nicht mehr sehen konnten.

Euphorisiert und dennoch tief schockiert über den Tod so vieler Freunde in dieser Nacht suchte sie nach Daniel. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht in Richtung Astronomieturm gerannt war, denn wenn ihn jemand gesehen hätte, wären auch wieder die anderen in Gefahr. Ernüchternderweise musste sie feststellen, dass er offenbar genau das gemacht zu haben schien.

Sie flatterte, was der kugeliger Körper der Taube hergab die Gänge hinauf. Sie war nicht besonders schnell und auch recht schnelle außer Atem, da sie es nicht gewohnt war, zu fliegen.

Ein fürchterlicher Gedanke drängte sich auf, je höher sie in den Astronomieturm kam. Ein kaltes grünliches Licht schimmerte durch die Kristallfenster und als Suzette eine kurzen Blick hindurchwagte, erkannte sie das Morsmordre über dem Turm stehen.

Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr sich Gedanken zu machen, denn plötzlich hörte sie schlaffe Schritte auf der engen Treppe zum Turms.

Ob Daniel in ihrem Zimmer bei den anderen angekommen war, erfuhr sie nicht, denn sie musste sich in einer dunklen Ecke verstecken, als niemand geringeres als Draco Malfoy, bleicher als sonst, schmaler denn je hinaufstieg.

Etwa im gleichen Augenblick musste sie feststellen, das gerade eben durch das grüne Licht und eines der Kristallfester Albus Dumbledore mit Harry Potter ins Schloss eingestiegen war.

Dumbledore sah aus, als benötigte er keinen Todesfluch um in den nächsten Minuten zu sterben. Harry konnte Suzette nicht sehen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er dabei sein musste, denn es standen zwei Besen an der hinteren Turmzimmerwand.

Suzette konnte nicht hören, was, aber zumindest, dass gesprochen wurde. Die Stimmen waren leise, schwach und müde.

Es ging einige Minuten hin und her zwischen Draco und Dumbledore. Zweifellos hatte Dumbledore gute Argumente und Draco erhebliche Zweifel.

Tu es, dachte Suzette, mach es endlich!

Er tat es nicht und die Zeit verstrich. Kurz herrschte Stille im Astronomieturm, eine unbehagliche, kalte und verstörende Stille.

Dann hörte Suzette wieder Dumbledore sprechen: „Wenn sie es möchten, dann kann ich dafür sorgen, dass sie und ihre Familie in Sicherheit gebracht werden, aber bitte, machen sie sich nicht unglück...".

Schritte kamen die Treppe hinauf.

„...lich! Es wäre recht ungesund, Mr. Malfoy.".

Draco hatte keine Zeit zu antworten, denn in diesem Moment stürzten mehrere schwarzgewandete Gestalten in den Astronomie-Klassenraum. Suzette erkannte Fenir Greyback und die Carrow-Geschwister, es waren allerdings noch zwei weitere Todesser bei ihnen, die Suzette unter ihren Masken nicht zuordnen konnte.

Keifende Stimmen sprachen durcheinander: „Los Draco!", „Mach schon!", „Worauf wartest du?".

Draco sagte nichts, schien sich nicht einmal zu bewegen. Starr und steif stand er mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab vor Dumbledore. Er zitterte nicht, doch seine Augen schienen leer und er selbst keinesfalls in der Lage einen Zauber auszuführen.

„Er schafft es nicht!", keifte Alecto und dann rief sie: „Ruft Snape!".

Suzettes Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen, als daraufhin einer der maskierten Todesser aus dem Zimmer und die Treppen hinunter rannte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er kam zurück gehetzt, hinter ihm Severus Snape.

Suzette konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er schien die anderen von seiner Integrität überzeugen zu können.

Es ging sehr schnell und Suzette war wie immer nicht darauf vorbereitet, als die Zauberformel „Avada Kedavra" in Snapes Stimme um die Ecke donnerte.

Suzette, immer noch im Körper der Taube, entfuhr ein erschrockenes Gurren.

Niemand hätte es hören können, wenn sich nicht im Nebenraum ein Halbmensch mit besonders geschärften Sinnen befunden hätte.

Fenir Greyback, der Werwolf vernahm das seltsame Geräusch vom Flur her und schnupperte skeptisch umher.

In seiner menschlichen Gestalt waren seine Wolfsinne nicht ganz so ausgeprägt, dennoch aber immer noch schärfer als die gewöhnlicher Menschen.

Sofort hatte er Suzette gewittert und während Snape Draco fort zerrte und die übrigen Todesser fluchtartig den Turm verließen, blieb Greyback zurück und sah sich suchend im Gang um.

In Gestalt einer Taube konnte Suzette nicht zaubern und sich zurück zu verwandeln wäre so, als wäre sie dem Werwolf direkt zwischen die Zähne gesprungen.

Im Augenblick schützte sie die Dunkelheit der Ecke in der sie saß, die sich mit ihrem Gefieder deckte und die Tatsache, dass Greyback nicht besonders gut sehen konnte – auch eine Entwicklung mit der Zeit seiner Werwolfkrankheit.

Der Gang war schmal und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, dass er Suzette finden würde und tatsächlich schnüffelte er jetzt verdächtig lange an der Ecke herum in der die kleine schwarze Taube sich so klein wie möglich machte.

Speichel tropfte auf den Boden und der widerliche Gestank von Blut, Urin und Schweiß drang unangenehm nahe an den Vogel heran, sodass ihm langsam die Luft wegblieb.

Hier würde sie nicht mehr herauskommen, das war ihr klar. Eine winzige Chance hatte sie nur dann, wenn sie das Überraschungsmoment für sich nutzen konnte.

Sie flatterte auf, Greyback wusste sofort, dass das Suzette sein musste, denn er hatte ja gesehen, wie sie sich verwandelt hatte, und irgendwie schaffte sie es sich an dem Todesser vorbei zu quetschen.

Suzette schaute nicht hinter sich, denn sie wollte nicht sehen, was sich dort abspielte. Was sie wollte, war einzig Snape zu finden, warum auch immer.

Greyback indes erkannte mit einem dreckigen Lächeln, dass Suzette offensichtlich noch nicht allzu viel Erfahrung mit dem Fliegen und dem Körper eines Vogels hatte sammeln können, er zückte seinen Zauberstab und schickte einen Todesfluch nach ihr. Er verfehlte den kleinen dunklen Vogel in dem finsteren Gang, doch Suzette wusste, dass dies kein zweites Mal geschehen würde.

Sie hatte mittlerweile eine recht ordentliche Distanz zwischen sich und den Werwolf gebracht, dass sie es nun wagte ihre menschliche, zum Zaubern fähige Gestalt wieder annahm.

Ein zweiter Todesfluch flog in ihre Richtung, doch die junge Hexe machte einen Hechtsprung zur Seite, wo sie gegen die Wand knallte.

Suzette schickte einen Schockzauber in Richtung Greyback, doch sie bedachte nicht, was nun passierte. Der Werwolf schob einen starken Protego-Zauber zwischen sich und Suzette, sodass er geschützt und der Fluch zurück auf seine Urheberin geschleudert wurde.

Der rote Lichtblitz traf Suzette bevor sie es verhindern konnte und sie sank bewegungslos zusammen.

Doch Greyback zögerte. Er wand sich um und schnupperte in den leeren Gang hinein. Hatte er da nicht einen weiteren Menschen wahrgenommen? Womöglich ein unsichtbarer Auror?

Nichts rührte sich und bald darauf war auch der seltsame Geruch verschwunden. Falls tatsächlich jemand hier gewesen war, so war derjenige nun nicht mehr in der Nähe, sondern den Turm hinab gestiegen.

„Avada Kedavra!", sagte Greyback schnell und stürzte ebenfalls die Treppe hinab, zurück in die Schlacht.

Der Korridor lag in Ruhe und Dunkelheit, sodass man glauben konnte, es handelte sich um eine ganz normale Nacht am Zaubererinternat von Hogwarts, wenn nicht an einer Wand die Leiche eines jungen Mädchens gelegen hätte, an der bei oberflächlicher, wie auch bei intensiverer Betrachtung keine Todesursache würde festgestellt werden können.

Erst Stunden nach den Vorfällen der Nacht, es dämmerte schon am Horizont, wagten Daniel, Nat und Des es einen Blick hinaus aus dem Zimmer zu werfen in dem sie die letzte Nacht überlebt hatten.

Die beiden Mädchen öffneten das Fenster und brachen sich ein paar von den saftigen Blumen, die über Nacht auf magische Weise ihre Farbe von blütenweiß in blutrot gewechselt hatten und nun bis hinauf zum Fenster ihres Turmzimmers gewuchert hatten, um sie sich in die Haare zu stecken.

Daniel war es schließlich, der die Leiche von Suzette vorfand und er war sich sicher, dass er daran die Schuld trug.


End file.
